


When You’re Eighteen

by owoitsadinosaur



Series: The Bri Saga [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Help the Choi Twins!, Humble OC, Jumin is a sugar daddy basically, MAMA MIA!, Mentions of musicals, More tags to be added, OC is Zen’s sister, OC is sibling, One-Sided Attraction, Rika is a celebrity, Rika is a good friend, Soulmate AU, Spoilers, V is a goofball, We Die Like Men, Zen is an overprotective brother, age gap, eighteen - Freeform, guilty pleasure, no proof reading, soft Jumin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoitsadinosaur/pseuds/owoitsadinosaur
Summary: Six years ago Jumin Han turned eighteen, and saw a little girl on a street corner, no older then twelve.Six years later he almost runs over the same girl on her eighteenth birthday.—Soulmate AU where you meet your Soulmate on your eighteenth birthday no matter what you do.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Original Character(s), Rika/V | Jihyun Kim
Series: The Bri Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847134
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Jihyun and Rika are soulmates, but Rika never goes insane, so don’t worry about that.

Jumin has always hated his birthdays. They were blown out of proportion and made to seem like some big deal when they weren’t. The earth had just revolves around the sun another time since he was born, that’s all.

Today was no exception to the grand festivities, in fact, it was even worse than all the years before. It was October fifth, his eighteenth birthday. The day he was supposed to meet his soulmate. 

His father had arranged a giant gala in his honor, along with inviting tons and tons of girls, much to his displeasure.

“Whether you do that or not, I’ll find my soulmate regardless.” He has told his father, who had merely waved him off with his hand. “Nonsense, I’m just making it easier.” 

He didn’t see the big deal, and even now, he didn’t see it as he was being driven to the biggest gala of the decade. The town was bare as he was driven, most of them inside to watch the grand event on screen or at his party. Aside from the teen delinquents littering the streets.

Some were smoking, some were chasing around each other laughing. They looked happy, the exact opposite how he had felt this entire day. They were always grateful when his company did something that kept normal civilians off the streets so they could do whatever they wanted. 

He saw his reflection in the window, and he watched his breath cloud up the glass. Jumin didn’t understand, soulmates ages could range from being eighteen years below or above your own age, so any infant being born in the hospital on this day could be his soulmate, or even some lady in her thirties.

Jumin would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to at least seeing what his soul mate looked like, no matter what the age or if he had had any interest in them anyways.

They reached a red light, despite there being no other cars around, and he sighed, his eyes wandering to the group of delinquents on the corner playing cards. It was fall now, and it was beginning to get cold.

The group in particular didn’t catch his eye, but rather the pair of albino siblings sitting aside each other. There was a larger high school aged boy sitting to the right of a young girl, who seemed to be wrapped in his jacket. 

She didn’t seem to understand what was happening, or have any interest in the game, so he watched her look about herself, and when she spotted the car, she looked through the window curiously. 

Her eyes were large and glassy as if she had seen the many wonders of the world, but she was still a child, and she was rather tiny. 

Though the windows were tinted and there was no way she could see him, she waved, grinning and showing off a toothy smile. That’s when he felt it.

The string in his heart that claimed to snap when you met your soulmate. 

So it was her.

This delinquent kid on the corner who waved to him, only to be scolded by her brother who tugged her towards him, plopping her into his lap. 

“Young Master, is there something wrong?” His driver had asked. The light had since turned green but he watched Jumin through the rear view mirror, watching his eyes grow wide as he came to the realization.

“No..please keep going.” His eyes were fixed on her, as they drove away, missing the glare her brother shot the car. 

“If I may speak, you just saw your soulmate, didn’t you?” Driver Kim asked, chuckling slightly when Jumin snapped out of it. It was the first time he had seen him so fixated on something.

Jumin nodded stiffly, “Yes but, she’s a child, and please, do not mention anything to my father, I'd rather him know I’ve met mine at the end of the night and that’s it, not that she’s a child who waved at me on a highway.” 

“As you wish.” 

The rest of the ride to the entertainment hall was quiet, and he was thinking of what to say to his best friend, Jihyun, when he saw him. 

He’d see the little girl again when she was an adult, that’s all the mattered. Until then, he wasn’t going to worry about how she was doing or let her affect any of his decisions going forward.

  
  
  
  


The gala was stuffy and warm, which normally would’ve been a welcome relief from the cool air, but Jihyun hadn’t arrived yet, and he had already been swarmed twice. 

His thoughts always drifting back to how cold it must be outside for her. He didn’t even know her name and now she was all she could think about.

It wasn’t romantic, it was just a bit of worry from the cold, but he assumed her brother would take care of her, or whatever gang she was in would make sure she was fed and warm.

“Jumin.” The raven haired male turned toward the voice of his friend who walked towards him. Jihyun’s mint hair was hard to miss as he jogged towards him.

“Did you meet your soulmate yet- okay.” He grabbed his wrist mid-sentence, pulling him out of the hall and to somewhere more private, which happened to be a

balcony and he closed the door. 

“I’m taking that as a yes?” Jihyun chuckled, perishing his hair from his eyes. Jumin pressed his lips together in a thin line, “I did, but it wasn’t anything like I had expected.”

The other male nodded, turning towards the skyline of the city, “So, how'd you meet them? It probably wasn’t here?” 

“It’s a little girl. She is probably older than ten, and she and her brother are a part of a motorcycle gang that I encountered on the way here.” He fixed his cufflinks, and Jihyun whistled.

“You’re right, that is unexpected, does she know?” Jumin shook his head, “Probably not, the windows to the limo were tinted, yet she still waved at me despite not being able to see me.” 

The other nodded, and turned to look at him, grinning, “I guess my next question should be if you’re going to tell your father?” He spoke with a chuckle and Jumin glared at him a bit playfully. 

“Absolutely not, he will know I’ve met her by the end of the night, but I do not plan on disclosing who or where she is. I know he’ll send a search party and have her groomed to be some kind of rip off royalty.” 

Jihyun nodded in agreement, “That’s for certain.” Jumin sighed, leaning on the stone rail, “Did Rika come?” Jihyun’s eyes light up at the mention of his soulmate. “She’s supposed to, thank you for inviting her,” 

The plan had been for Rika to come, and help him warm up to his soulmate if he had met her at the party, but that plan was completely thrown out the window, so he guessed it would just be a nice night to hang out with his friends. 

“It’s kind of sad that your soulmate is so much younger then you, it would’ve been nice if she was cool and met you here, and we could all hang out for the night.” Jihyun voices his thoughts and Jumin shrugged. 

“There’s not much I can do, besides, this gives me a chance to live the next few years of my life peacefully until she turns eighteen.” Jumin said with certainty, “I’ll keep my mouth shut to keep her from being harassed, and I'll see her when I see her.”

“Sounds like a good idea, now, let’s go celebrate your birthday, okay?”


	2. Humble

Bri was truly excited. 

It was September twenty-second, her eighteenth birthday, and she couldn’t be more ecstatic. It was the day she’d meet her soulmate, her real one, and not just some rando off the street thinking she was pretty and telling her he was her soulmate.

Her brother had let her walk to where they were going to be celebrating alone, so she’s her a chance to mingle with others by herself for a while. It was already noon, and she had twelve hours left in the day, and she could meet her soulmate at anytime. 

Grinning to herself, she pressed the button on the crosswalk rapidly. She was surprised she was so awake and moving after the night before. Her brother, Hyun, had had a performance and wanted to get wasted after, and she accompanied him so she could keep an eye on him.

Nothing could stop her from having a wonderful day. No one and nothing could. 

Her eyes flickered to the sign above the crosswalk, where the little green man stood, so she began to walk across. 

The street was littered with bakeries, and she reminisced how the air smelt like pastries when she turned to her left and saw a car coming towards her.

She assumed it’d stop, but it didn’t, and she froze in place on instinct. 

Suddenly the air didn’t smell like sweets anymore, instead burnt rubber as it skidded to stop in front of her. 

It had barely missed her and she fell on her behind in the middle of the crosswalk. She shook, hugging herself as the driver exited the car, “Miss are you okay? I’m so sorry, my foot missed the break, are you okay?” Soon three other figures left the van in a hurry, and as she blinked a pretty blonde haired woman seemed to appear in front of her.

“Oh dear, are you okay?” Her voice sounded like tinkling bells and she nodded slowly, shaking her head to snap out of her daze, “I-I’m okay, thank you for worrying about me though.” 

The woman offered her a hand which she greatly took, “I’m so sorry about that, my friend will take care of that, do you need anything? Water? Food?” A mint haired man asked next to her, looking at her with equal concern. 

“No thank you...thank you again for caring though, I have to be on my way-“ She was interrupted when another man joined the scene.

They were on the opposite side of the street where she had been trying to go, and she was sitting down on a wicker chair.

His hair was black and he wore a three piece suit, and he toyed with his cufflinks. “I apologize for my driver, I hope you’re not okay, we can offer some compensation if you’d like.” 

She looked up to met his gaze when she froze, a string snapping in her heart as she met his gaze. He looked unbothered, as if their eyes meeting hadn’t meant a thing, so she assumed it was just a hoax from her nervousness.

“No thank you! I’m okay, really.” The blonde woman frowned, before smiling, “I’m Rika, nice to meet you. What’s your name?” 

Bri forced her eyes away from the man, and smiled sheepishly, “My name’s Byeol, but you can call me Bri.” Rika gasped, “What a pretty name! Both of them are, they fit you perfectly.” She felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

“Speaking of pretty, you look very nice today, were you headed somewhere?” She bit her lip, figuring she owed as much since they came and checked on her. 

“It’s my birthday, I was meeting my brother for lunch to celebrate.” Rika gasped again, “Oh my, this is such a terrible thing to have happen to you, especially on your birthday.” 

The mint haired man cut in again, “I’m Jihyun, may I ask how old you are?” Bri nodded nervously, fidgeting with her fingers to help still her shaking. 

“I’m eighteen.” Rika groaned instead now, “Almost hit by a car on the day you are to meet your soulmate too, this is so bad.” She looked to the black haired guy.

“Jumin, could we please give her some money for her birthday? I feel awful.” The one named Jumin seemed to snap out of something, as if he had been staring and nodded, his hand going behind him to find his wallet as she shook her head.

“No no, its okay, really, thank you for checking up on me, but I really have to meet my brother, he’ll be worried.” She stood and bowed to the three. “Thank you for your kindness though.”

Jihyun frowned, “It’s the least that we could do for you, it’s really no trouble at all.” He seemed to elbow Jumin to speak, “Hm? Yes, it’s no trouble, we’re very well off, and wouldn’t mind paying for your compensation.”

Bri shook her head, “No thank you, it was nice meeting you three.” She bowed her head before scurrying off, her heart pounding in her chest. All she needed to do was get to the cafe and sit with her brother and she could pretend any of this never happened.

  
  
  


As she left, Rika spoke up, “We should follow her and pay for her meal anyways. That poor girl nearly got ran over on her soulmate day.” She looked over at the boys to see if they agreed when Jihyun burst out laughing.

“Jihyun!” She scolded, not sure what was so funny as he slapped Jumin on the shoulder. “You should’ve seen your face! You looked so surprised and she was so scared she could barely look at you!”

Jumin said nothing and Rika crossed her arms, “What's so funny?” Jumin sighed heavily and pointed to the car, “I’ll explain in the car, and yes, we’ll follow her and pay anyways.” 

As they piled inside, Jumin spoke, “I’m her soulmate.” Rika choked on her spit as Jihyun went into another laughing fit. “I thought you said you already met her? Six years ago?”

“She was a child, I wasn’t going to talk to a child.” Jumin glared at his friend who wiped tears from his eyes, “You scared her off with your stony expression, she probably thought it was fake because you had zero reaction other than staring at her.” He teased and Rika gently swatted him. 

“Driver, please follow the girl.” The car began to move once more as Jumin crossed his arms and looked out the window. “I do feel a bit bad for not saying anything f but she should’ve if she had a problem with it.” 

Rika sighed, “Jumin, you scare everyone who doesn’t know you or isn't after your money.” Jihyun nodded in agreement, “This is perfect though, she’s definitely not out for money and she’s polite.”

Jumin shrugged, unbuckling his seat belt as the car came to a park. This wasn’t driver kim, and he had wished he had taken him with them today, so he didn’t need to worry about silly things like this happening.

Though he had met his soulmate again, he still was going to fire this man.” He saw her sitting in the window with a guy who looked like an older version of the boy he had seen all those years ago with her in the first place.

She seemed to have just arrived and he hugged her tightly and she squirmed in his arms, giggling. 

“Ooo, this is a cute place! Let’s go in!” Rika declared, walking in ahead of them. He watched Bri see her and get flustered when she came up to her and hugged her arm. 

“Bri! I didn’t know you were coming here too! Mind if we celebrate your birthday with you? Pretty please?” She begged and Jumin couldn’t help but roll his eyes, luckily the cafe was empty, and it was obvious no one on this side of town knew who he was, so he didn’t hesitate to do as he pleased.

“Bri, who are these people?” The man asked and she chuckled nervously, “Hyun, this is Rika, Jihyun and Jumin, I met them like ten minutes ago actually.” 

Something clicked with Rika and she grinned, “Are you stage name Zen? I love your performances! I’ve seen several of them, but I didn’t know you guys were siblings!” 

She gushed and Jumin rolled his eyes, and Jihyun spoke up, “So what do you say Bri, will you let us make up for earlier?” She nodded slowly much to her brothers confusion and Rika grabbed her hands, leading her to a bigger table so they could talk.

  
  
  
  


It had been around two hours now, and everyone seemed to be friendly with each other aside from her brother and Jumin, although Jumin seemed to only get along with the two beside him. 

“So, Bri, did you meet your soulmate yet?” Zen asked when he caught her looking at the door multiple times, “Actually I-“

“It’s me.” 

Bri whipped her head to watch Jumin take a sip of his tea as if nothing had happened, “Aha, what’d you say Jumin?” She asked nervously, fidgeting with her fingers once more. 

The group was silent as he set his drink down and dabbed his mouth with a napkin before speaking again, “I said it’s me, I’m your soulmate.” 

The table came to life after that, with Jihyun laughing again, Rika scolding him, Zen shouting about how he should’ve said something sooner, and Bri was stunned, too stunned to say anything.

“Really…? You didn’t react or anything when we made eye contact earlier.” She tried to reason, her brain not making any sense of this. “I’m positive, I remember you from my eighteenth birthday, and I was just too surprised to react.” 

Jumin spoke professionally and Zen irked beside her, “When did you meet her then?” He barked and she shushed him nervously, “Six years ago, on october fifth.” 

October fifth…?

She thought for a moment, “Wasn’t that the day of Chairman Han’s sons birthday gala?” She piped up, trying to remember the day full of playing cards and chasing her brother around.

Everyone was silent as they waited for her to get it and when she did she nearly fell from her seat.

“You’re Jumin Han?!” 

That brought another round of Jihyuns laughter, and Zen gawked this time.

“No way! Like for real?” She mumbled to herself and Rika reached over and put her hand on top of hers. “Don’t worry, we won’t tell the paparazzi, or anyone for that matter, but I think I can speak for all of us for saying we’d like to get to know you better.” 

Jumin nodded robotically and Jihyun gave her a thumbs up. “You’re Jumin’s soulmate, so you’re our friend now, that sounds like a fair trade doesn’t it?” Rika smiled at her. 

“I suppose so..” Zen shook his head around, “You want her to hang out with you guys? No offense to my sister or me or anything but, we’re poor and we’re going to make you people look bad.” 

Rika laughed as if he had said the funniest thing ever, “I’m not rich either, Jihyun is my soulmate and we’re all friends, everything will be fine, I promise.” 

Bri thought for a moment, before nodding, “I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” Rika clapped her hands, seemingly more excited then Jumin about this.

“Thank you so much! I’ll give you my number, and hopefully these boys will too.” She nodded in a dazed state as Rika wrote on a napkin and passed it to the boys for them to write their numbers down on.

When the napkin was given to her, she looked over it and at their handwriting before nodding and folding it into her pocket. 

“Bri,” Jumin finally spoke to her and she turned her head towards him, “What flavor of cake would you like?” Cake?

She looked at the displays and at him before shaking her head, “Don't worry about it Jumin! I’m okay, lunch was delicious.” 

“She likes chocolate.” Zen spoke for her and she swatted him, “Hyung! Don’t say that!”

Jumin nodded wordlessly and stood to go get her a slice for her birthday, and she grumbled in embarrassment. 

“I can’t wait to see how this turns out, a millionaire with a humble soulmate who won’t let him buy her anything.” Jihyun joked, and Rika chuckled as well. 

“Well, at least I don’t think you can buy whole cakes here, so he won’t spend too much.” She mumbled, thinking to herself before he sat back down beside her. 

“They’re going to make one.” She choked again, “Make what?”

His silver eyes met hers and she gulped, “I asked them to make a fresh cake for you, so it’s warm and everyone can have some.”

Bri groaned in embarrassment and buried her face in her hands as everyone laughed around her, “The battle begins.” 

  
  



	3. Mockery

The next day she had school, because despite her age, she was still a high schooler, even if she was in her last year.

“Bri! I heard it was your birthday yesterday! Did you meet your soulmate?” There he was, her chipper best friend who was in a year below her. “Huh? Oh hi Yoosung.”

She stopped in the hallway, as she was on her way to their usual lunch spot. “So? Did you see them? What are they like? What did you Hyung think of him?”

Yoosung pummeled here with questions and she reached up and ruffled his brown hair, “I’ll tell you everything in a second, let’s sit down first.” He nodded, happily strolling behind her like a puppy until they sat by a tree.

“I did meet him, because his driver almost hit me while I was walking across the crosswalk to meet my brother.” She chuckled when Yoosung gasped, “You we’re almost killed?”

His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head, and she laughed, “The key word is  _ almost _ .” He shook his head, “Thats not important! You could’ve died.” He whined and she pat his head once more.

“So, what’s he like? Did he yell at you?” She shook her head, “There were two other people with him, and they ended up being in the same restaurant as us, so they sat with us and my soulmate bought me a whole cake.” She mumbled embarrassed. “Wh- is he rich or something?”

She nodded slowly, and Yoosung fell back against the grass, “No fair! You’re set for life!” He whined, and she giggled. 

“Not technically, I plan on getting a job no matter what happens, I felt so bad anytime he tried to do anything for me last night.” 

“Your soulmate isn’t an old man is he? He’s not one of those creepy people who pays women to go on lunches with him, right?” Yoosung wrinkled his nose and she playfully hit him, “You're such a dork, no he wouldn’t do that, he was too stand-offish for that stuff, his friend had to force him to open up to me.” She laughed at the image of Rika scolding both him and Jihyun.

“I hope he’s not a creep-“ Her phone began to ring and she froze, before digging it out of her pocket and holding it to her ear, “Hello?”

“Bri, it’s Jumin Han, I assume you’re at lunch.” She nearly choked on her rice at the sound of his voice. “I am.” 

“Bri who’s that? Is it your soulmate?” Yoosung asked excitedly and she scooped away from him, “Yoosung! Shush!” Her cheeks turned red but she was happy he couldn’t see her.

“Yoosung? Rika’s cousins named that, also she had something she wanted to call you about but got busy.”

“Alrighty, what is it?” She asked, humming and pushing Yoosung’s face away with her palm. “She wants you and Zen to join her charity organization, it’s called the RFA.”

“RFA?” She questioned out loud and Yoosung gasped, “Wait, are you talking to Jumin?!” Bri whipped her head towards him, “You know him?”

“Your soulmate is Jumin?! So that’s who he was talking about…” She was beginning to grow more flustered by the second and she heard him chuckle on the other line. 

“I’ll talk to him about it later bye have fun at work.” She rushed out before hanging out, punching Yoosung in the shoulders as he laughed loudly. 

“Oh my god this keeps getting better and better. You’re like total opposites, this is amazing.” He snorted and she pouted, before his own phone rang, and he picked it up.

“Jumin! Hey!” He said loudly and she shushed him, “Yeah, she’s right here let me put her on.” He grinned cheekily giving her the phone, “It’s your lovely soulmate.”

She puffed out her cheeks and snatched the phone, and she heard him chuckle on the phone, “Are you always easily embarrassed?” 

“No...just when it involves my best friend knowing my soulmate who’s a cooperate heir and didn't tell me.” She stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned. 

“I see, but you didn’t give me a chance to say good bye so, have a good day at school, have fun.” He was mocking her, “Oh I’m so telling Rika on you.” She whined again and Yoosung was shocked this time, “You know Rika too?!” 

  
  
  


By the time she was at home again, she started to make her bed when Jumin called again.

“Ya know, I didn’t take you for the calling type.” She hummed as she closed the dryer door and carried the sheets to her room. 

“Rika said I should make an effort to get to know you more, considering our circumstances.” She raised her eyebrows.

“Circumstances? What would those be?” Bri asked, setting the sheets in her bed and putting him on speaker. “Us being soulmates.” She snorted, “You sound like that’s a business deal.”

He was quiet for a moment but she didn’t notice as she started to put her sheets on her bed. “What are you doing?” He asked, as if he was confused by the ruffling of the sheets.

“Making my bed.” She hummed, “What about you?” She heard him shift as she smoothed out the rumpled sheets. “I’m in the car, also, I have a question, would you like to meet? I’ve got some spare time.”

“Meet?” She asked, stopping mid reach for her pillows. “I suppose so, Hyung isn’t supposed to be home for a while.” Bri mumbled to herself, “I’ll take that as a yes?”

Jumin voiced, and she jumped, “Ah yes, sorry, I’ll send you an address, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” He hummed in acknowledgement. “Alright, see you then.” 

Now she was nervous, she was going to be meeting him alone, even though she had met him yesterday. After setting her pillow down, she rushed to her closet to pull out something decent. 

Her birthday was the first day of fall, but the chill had already settled in. So she tugged on a sweater and some leggings, before wearing a skirt over it. 

Remembering she hadn’t sent him the address, she lunged for her phone and sent him her favorite cafe about a block away, before tossing it back onto her bed and brushing her hair.

Mirrors were different for her and her brother. Her brother thought it was something to gaze upon his beauty with, and they just made her uncomfortable. 

Her mother’s taunts and words to her having been engraved into her skull. She knew she wasn’t bad looking, as she was often told she was ‘beautiful’ and men often came up to her on the streets, claiming that it was their birthday and she was their soulmate.

She sighed heavily, standing and walking to her front door, before exiting. 

It wasn’t a long walk, and by the time she had arrived, she already saw a car pulling up, but she pretended not to, instead going inside to order her drink before he could try and buy everything for her again.

Thankfully, she was already being handed her drink when she heard the bell jingle behind her, and she turned. 

Jumin looked more stunning than he had yesterday, wearing his three piece suit again, but a longer suit jacket. He looked as if he was a mafia boss. She smiled at him, “Hello, Jumin.” 

He nodded to her, and looked around. There were a few stares, but she didn’t think anyone in particular recognized him. “Do you want anything?” He peeked up at her words, but when he saw the selection, he shook his head, instead turning on his heel and walking to a table towards the back.

She followed, feeling like a puppy, maybe this is what Yoosung felt like. Jumin pulled out the seat for her, and she nodded in thanks, before sitting down and scooting in herself as he sat down across from her.

“Is there any particular reason you wished to see me?” She asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. “Rika said I should make an effort to get to know you, without her or Jihyun being around.” 

Bri was once more grateful for the blonde woman, “I see, well, would you like to know anything?” Her fingers tapped against the plastic of the table and he cleared his throat.

“I would like to ask you, what you were doing in a motorcycle gang all those years ago.” She flinched. She knew the question would come up soon, but she hadn’t expected it to be the first thing he’d ask.

“My brother and I ran away from home when he was in middle school, and a gang found us, so we went with them.” Her nails fiddled with the sides of the styrofoam cup. 

He nodded, leaning back in his chair, but she continued, “Our mother was...abusive to say in the least, and my oldest brother betrayed our trust, so we ran away. Hyun wasn't going to bring me at first because I was only eleven, but he agreed eventually.” 

Bri concluded, not wanting to say much else about the topic, and Jumin was silent, before she broke it. 

“Okay, your turn! When did you see me the first time?” Jumin rose his eyebrows, “You mean you don’t remember? You waved at me.” She laughed lightly, “I went through a phase where I waved at everyone and everything,” 

“Oh,” He looked slightly distraught, and for a moment she felt bad, before shrugging and continuing to talk. “I was on my way to my gala, and you were sitting with your brother, and you just waved at me.”

Now she felt a bit embarrassed that had been their first encounter, “You must have been elated your soul mate was some greasy kid on the streets.” She chuckled, but he nodded to her surprise.

“I knew I didn’t have to lie to all the women who came up to me claiming to be my soulmate that night, besides, it was better I hadn’t a slightest clue to who you were so my father couldn’t track you down.” 

Bri shuddered, the thought of some Chairman coming up to her and snatching her from Zen for a man who was six years older than her unsettled her. 

“My turn.” He mocked. He seemed to love picking up on her strange antics.

“So you know Yoosung?” Her face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, he’s my best friend, I met him last year and we’ve been inseparable ever since.” 

His eyebrows rose, and she couldn’t help but notice how his hair flopped over his forehead. “He mentioned having a girl best friend, and Luciel used to tease him about it, but I didn’t think I’d ever meet her.”

She laughed, “Luciel? What an unusual name.” He nodded, “It’s a baptismal name, no one knows what his real name.” He seemed to pause before speaking again, “As much as I hate to say it, I think you’d get along quite well with him if your best friend is Yoosung.” 

He shifted in the chair, and she took another sip from her drink, but he began to talk again, “On a different note, I did tell my father I met you yesterday.” Bri choked on her drink, setting it down and coughing into her elbow, and he rose his eyebrows, not seeming to display much emotion.

“Is there a problem?” He asked when she could finally breathe. “No no, I just didn’t expect that.” She exhaled and Jumin chuckled at that. 

“He’d like you to celebrate my birthday with us this year, since our birthdays appear to not be so far apart.” She nodded at that, a bit nervous until he mentioned Jihyun and Rika would be attending as well.

“Alright, it’s october fifth, right?” Bri would be lying if she said she hadn’t done some research on her soulmate when she had gotten back home.

Jumin nodded, “Yes, I will be twenty-four.” She forgot he was older than her by a lot. “I’ll look forward to seeing you then.” She smiled. 

Her phone buzzed and she smiled sheepishly before answering it.

“Hello?” 

“Byeol! Where are you? Why is the house empty?” It was her brother, worried she had gotten kidnapped or ran away from him instead.

“I’m sorry, I’m at…” She thought for a moment where she was at, “I’m at SugarRound, Jumin asked me to meet him.” 

She flinched as a string of curse words flew through the phone, “You're with that bastard?!” He hissed. Hyun had already developed a strong opinion on him since the night before, and it certainly wasn’t a good one.

“Yes, and do not call him that. I’ll come home so please stop making a big deal about it.” Her eyes flitted to Jumin who was checking his own phone as she talked, and he didn’t seem to acknowledge her words about her brothers insults. 

“Alright, just come home.” She hung up after his words ended, and she stuffed her phone into the pocket of her skirt. “This is the end I suppose, Hyun wants me back.” She laughed softly and he looked up.

“Already? I haven’t finished asking you what you want for your birthday.” Her mouth fell open and she was flabbergasted. “My birthday? It already passed, and you bought me the cake, remember? It’s fine, don’t worry about it, really.”

She’d sooner die than have to accept another gift from him so early. “It’s not really up for discussion. He seemed to chuckle and she huffed. 

“I’ll walk with you home so I know where you are in case of an emergency.” Jumin continued, standing up. She sighed and nodded, “Alright, thank you.”

  
  
  


They exited the cafe, and were about half way to Bri’s house, when the sun had started to set. “How lovely.” She murmured, looking at the streaks of pink and purple across the sky. 

“You have a nice view of the sun.” Jumin commented, walking beside her with a stride. “I do, I’m very grateful, even though it shines through my window and wakes me up at ungodly hours on the weekends.” 

He gave a short laugh at her comment, and suddenly her attention was stolen away from him when the two heard a soft, ‘meow’. 

Bri gasped, leaving Jumin in the dust as she went through the grass and found a kitten. “Oh my goodness, hello!” Her voice rose in pitch as she baby talked to the kitten. 

It was a black and white tuxedo cat and it mewed at her. “Let’s see if you’re a little girl or boy.” She commented, scooping the kitten up and holding it up to her face. “Jumin! It’s a boy!” 

She turned towards him to see him staring at her, and she grinned widely, walking over to him. “Isn’t he cute?” The kitten was rather tiny, but old enough to walk and see.

“Yes, he’s cute.” He observed, before sticking out a hand to pet the kitten. He meowed him and bumped his head against his fingers. 

He seemed surprised and it made Bri’s heart skip a beat. Jumin’s cold demeanor seemed so much less threatening when he was petting a kitten. “Do you wanna hold him?”

His eyes met hers again, and he asked in a surprisingly small voice, “Can I?” Bri was going to be killed by this man.

She nodded enthusiastically and forked the kitten over, allowing him to settle in Jumin's big arms. “Do you like cats?” 

He nodded, “They're so graceful, and confident.” He stroked the tiny kitten, “I suppose you like them too?” Jumin looked down at her this time and she nodded.

“I love cats, but Hyun is allergic to them so I can’t have one until I move out.” She mumbled sadly, before her phone buzzed, reminding her she needed to get home. 

“I’ll have to return him for his mom,” She gingerly took the kitten from Jumin and set it back in the grass, waving good bye to it before continuing her way to her house.

Jumin turned and memorized where the kitten was at before walking her home.

  
  
  
  


As Jumin walked back, he took the same route, stopping in front of where Bri had picked up the soulmate before he saw the same kitten staring up at him. The kitten’s eyes were glassy, and he bent over, picking him up again, and the kitten meowed. 

“I know what her birthday present in.” He spoke to himself, taking the kitten and walking with it back to the car. 

He technically wasn’t buying her anything, so she couldn’t fuss with him on that. The kitten seemed to be alone when she found it, and alone when he found it again, so he took it.

It would be living a much better life from now on. That much he could guarantee.


	4. Pictures

The next three days were a blur of school and texting her new found friends, Rika and Jihyun had made a separate group chat from Jumin for his birthday with her included. 

**Rika: Okay! Bri are you going to join us when we go to the breeders?**

**Jihyun: We need your expertise.**

**Bri: ???**

**Bri: Breeders? Are you getting him a pet?**

**Rika: Yeah! A kitten.**

**Rika: IMG-8945**

**Bri: Oh my god, she’s so cute!**

**Jihyun: Were going to let you name her, since we think it’d be more meaningful.**

**Bri: What??? Wouldn't it be better if Jumin named her?**

**Rika: He’s terrible at coming up with names, plus, I’m pretty sure he’ll love whatever you come up with.**

She blushed. Bri wouldn’t deny Jumin and her were having a lot of fun together, texting and calling all the time. 

**Jihyun: Agreed, also, we'll pick you up, and if Jumin calls or texts you during the time just tell him you’re studying.**

**Bri: Noted.**

Hyun has become a lot more lenient in the past few days when it came to Rika and Jihyun. Rika came by the last two days to talk about what usually happened at dinners and what not to do, and tomorrow she was taking her dress shopping.

Today though, was for Jumin. They were going to buy the beautiful kitten and name her, and Jihyun and Rika were going to keep her until his birthday. 

It was the twenty-sixth of september, four days after her birthday and ten before Jumins. 

Jihyun has wanted to get her earlier to have her tagged and some treatments done before she was handed over to Jumin, and Bri thought that was nice of him.

It was around five o’clock when her doorbell rang and she ran from her place on the couch to answer it. “Bri! Let’s go!” Rika cheered when she had answered.

She could totally see the resemblance between Yoosung and Rika, and she was thankful for how they were cousins. 

Speaking of Yoosung, he had been pouting non-stop the past week about how she was abandoning him for her cool new friends, when it wasn’t entirely true.

They hadn’t hung out much outside of school, and now he wanted to do all kinds of things with her and she hadn’t the slightest clue why.

The two slid into a car and Jihyun greeted her, “Hey Bri, have you thought of any names?” He questioned.

She fished a small piece of paper out of her pocket and showed it to him, “It’s not much, but I’ll definitely know it when I see her.”

The names she chose all depended on the kittens attitude, but in all honesty, she didn’t care what the cat was named as long as she could see Jumin holding a kitten again like before, with a soft expression written all over his face.

“I’m sure we’ll find a perfect name.” Rika hummed, before all of their phones buzzed in unison.

**Jumin: What size collars work best on kittens?**

Bri frowned, and looked up at the adults, who shared a nervous glance.

“Does he know?” She thought they had agreed to keep it a surprise, and Jihyun shook his head. 

“No he’s talking about one of this cat projects, he does that a lot.” He said quickly.

**Jihyun: Wrong group chat, Jumin.**

**Jumin: Oh dear, I hadn’t realized, my apologies, Bri.**

She stared at her phone puzzled, which caused Fika to laugh, “Why’d he apologize to me? I didn’t say anything.” 

“Maybe it’s a soulmate thing, Jihyun apologizes to me all the time for no reason.” She giggled, and Bri wished in that moment that she was as good of a soulmate as Jihyun and Rika were.

They were a match made in heaven, always giggling and messing around with each other, holding hands and making snarky remarks to one another. 

“Maybe…” 

  
  
  


When they had arrived, Bri was greeted with tons of kittens playing around on the floor, and she squealed, abandoning the fact that they were here for Jumin’s cat as she wallowed on the floor with the kittens.

They stepped on her hair, and swatted at it, and several crawled up on top of her. They were all beautiful, snowy white, rag dolls, or siamese cats.

“Bri, you must like cats as much as Jumin.” Rika remarked at the lady left to go get the kitten they were there for. 

“Oh I adore them.” Bri spoke through her smiles and giggles. “Hyun is allergic though, otherwise I’d totally already have one.” 

She missed Jihyun taking different pictures of her over the course of the visit. Her playing with the kittens, cradling a kitten, and her reaction when she saw Jumin’s kitten for the first time.

She was beautiful, snowy white and large blue eyes, and when she was set down she walked with such poise, despite being obviously a two month old cat. 

“Oh she’s perfect for him.” She gasped, crouching down and sticking her hand out for the kitten to smell. “Hi sweetheart.” She cooed, scratching underneath her chin when she purred.

“So, what name does she seem like?” Jihyun asked, turning his camera off. 

Bri thought for a moment, scratching under her chin. “She seems like an Elizabeth to me.” The kitten meowed at that, and she giggled, “Elizabeth the third.”

“What a regal name.” Rika commented, squatting beside Bri to pet the kitten. “She seems very regal as well.” 

“I like it.” Jihyun agreed, smiling. “I think Jumin will like it as well.”

  
  
  
  


It was the next day, and Bri buzzed around her shared home, dodging her brother’s practice room as she scurried about. If she hadn’t been in a privileged part of town yesterday, she sure was going to be today. 

She made sure to dress nicely, and even bothered to put makeup on. Today would be her first official ‘public outing’ in Rika’s words. 

_ “Bri, now that word has gotten out Jumin met his soulmate, if any paparazzi sees you with me or Jihyun, they’re going to start talking.” Rika had explained, while Bri stroked Elizabeth in her lap. _

_ “Think of it as your first public outing before the world sees you with Jumin on his birthday.” She nodded, growing nervous. Elizabeth seemed to sense that and stood up, readjusting her position on her lap as she purred. _

_ “I’d dress nice regardless of you going to the nice side of town with paparazzi or not, rich people are horrendous.” Jihyun chimed in, his eyes focused on his camera screen. _

_ Rika nodded in agreement, “You'll be in the spotlight and the talk of the town for the next few months, are you okay with that?” _

It wasn’t as if she had had a choice, destiny plucked Jumin out of the sea of people to be her soulmate, if she couldn’t handle this she would’ve gotten a different one.

The doorbell rang again, and Hyun stepped out to cheer her on. “Listen, Byeol. You’re going to do great, just ignore when people ask you questions and get a nice dress for your crummy soul mates birthday, okay?” 

She rolled her eyes before nodding, “Alright, do I look okay?” He snorted as if she had asked a ridiculous question. “We’re siblings, we were gods mistakes, we always look beautiful, what a silly question to ask.”

Bri laughed slowly, trying to shake her nerves before opening the door. Rika was dressed in a white sweater, tucked into a black skirt, along with sunglasses and a black sun hat.

She looked beautiful and suddenly Bri felt like she should go and change.

Bri was dressed in a baby blue blouse and a white pleated skirt, she had white framed sunglasses that were perched on her hair, “Bri! You look adorable! Let’s go. Thank you, Zen.” Rika smiled and bowed toward him, before grabbing her hand and leaving.

“You look adorable, we need to take a picture together so I can send it to the RFA.” She tugged Bri in for a picture and she smiled as best as she could, “We're going to catch everyone’s eye regardless of paparazzi.” Rika cheered, sending it to her fundraising group.

“Speaking of the RFA, have you decided you want to join?” Rika asked as they slid into the car. “Oh, i would like to, but I’m not sure about Hyun, I haven’t exactly had a chance to talk to him about it with everything going on lately.” 

“I see,” Rika hummed, “I’ll text Luciel and have him install the app on your phone. It’ll automatically start when you connect to wifi.”

She smiled gratefully. “Alright, tell him I said thank you.” Rika smiled back, “Well you can tell him that when you meet him.” 

  
  


The rest of the trip to the ritzy side of town was full of talk of the RFA and what they do, but as they got closer it switched to dresses. 

“I know Jumin is going to wear a red tie, so would you like to wear a red dress?” Rika questioned as they stepped out of the car and towards the shops lining a plaza.

“I like to think I look good in red but some shades make me look like a ghost.” She commented, and Rika laughed. “I forgot about that, I’ll ask him to send a picture of his tie.”

Bri nodded, yawning and following Rika. She had forgotten about the paparazzi until Rika whispered to her, “Put your sunglasses down.” So she did, and soon they were being swarmed.

“Rika! Is it true that Jumin found his soulmate?”

“Is that her right there?”

“Are we going to see his soulmate on his birthday?”

They all asked similar questions in different forms, and Rika answered none of them, instead taking Bri’s hand and leading her to the dress shop, where she shut the door in their faces. 

“Ugh, finally.” Rika sighed, and Bri took off her glasses. “I didn’t know it’d be that bad.” She remarked, and Rika sighed, “Sadly that’s how it is, but at least that was a positive response.”

Rika lead her to the dresses and she nearly had a heart attack when she saw the prices. “They’re so...big, what on earth.” Bri mumbled.

Rika laughed, “Well find slimmer ones, I think I see red dresses over there, let’s go see them.”

And the search for a dress began.


	5. Color

The next three days were full of tabloids filled with her face, ridiculous titles ranging from ‘Jumin Han’s soulmate? Or Mistress’ ‘Rika Kim’s side lover or best friend?’ 

Bri groaned, tossing a magazine to the side as she laid on her bed, facing the ceiling, and Jumin spoke from her phone.

“What’s the matter?” His voice was even, and she felt anything but, “Have you seen the articles about me? I go into public with Rika once and I’m suddenly your mistress and her secret lover.” She whined, picking up a pillow and screaming into it.

She heard him chuckle and she pouted, “Dont laugh! I’ve never had so many people asking me about C&R in my life! Poor Yoosung got harassed too.” 

“I heard, Yoosung seemed to be living in your spot light though.” Jumin teased and she shot up, “Really? Oh I’m gonna beat you Mr. Kim!” She shouted, and much to her surprise she heard Jumin laughing.

“What’s so funny, Mr. Han?” Oh he had done it now, “Nothing, forgive me.” His voice held a bit of laughter in it and it was hard to stay mad at him, and he used it to his advantage.

“No, please enlighten me.” She called him out like a teacher would a laughing school boy, “It’s just funny to me how you got so worked up being called my mistress, and to think it’ll only get worse from there. The tabloids never cease with their ridiculous nicknames.” 

She groaned and flopped back onto her bed, “But in all serious,” Jumin said, “I’m glad a bunch of rumors will stop once you’re revealed, and if they say anything scandalous about you, we can have our lawyers take care of it.”

His voice dropped as he talked about her being harassed and she shivered, he was quite a scary guy if you got on his bad side. “Bri, what’s your favorite color?”

Jumin asked out of the blue, and she blinked, “It depends really, my mood and such affects what it is.” He hummed at her words, “I also tend to associate colors with people, how much I like them depends on the color they get.” 

“Oh? What color am I then?” She knew he would ask that, as he always seemed to be curious about her. “Purple. Purple used to be the color for royalty, plus I think the deep color suits your voice.” She concluded.

“Purple? I feel like I’ve been told that before, but thank you, it’s a rather beautiful color.” She smiled although she knew he couldn’t see it, “No problem.”

A moment of silence stretched between the two and he spoke up, “You remind me of the color blue, but baby blue, perhaps a robin egg color.” He spoke as if he was talking about the flavor of wine and she giggled.

“Oh really? Why’s that, Mr. Han?” Teasing him had become a habit of hers, and it was usually followed by her calling him his last name, but he never minded, occasionally shooting back a ‘Miss. Ryu’ to play along. 

“You remind me of winter. You look like you’re made of snow and your eyes look like ice.” He hummed, and she blinked, not expecting the response. “Blue is just one of the many colors associated with winter.” He countered her remark about purple.

“Oh Jumin, what am I going to do with you?” She sighed, “I can hear you smiling.” Indeed she was. 

Despite only knowing him for a short time, the two had already picked up on a lot of each other's habits and mannerisms. 

“Ooh! You caught me.” She giggled, and she heard someone come in the room on his side, “Ah, excuse me Bri, I have a meeting to attend, it was nice talking to you, I’ll see you soon.” 

“Bye! Good luck.” 

They clicked off and she sighed. It was no surprise she had a crush on him, he was the person she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with, so it wasn't a surprise either when she realized they clicked so well.

It was a week until Jumin’s birthday, but she hadn’t felt more nervous. Despite being assured Jumin’s father was a nice man, she couldn’t help but feel intimidated. 

There would be others at the party, judging her, taking pictures of her and making her feel like a trophy display. The thought made her feel sick.

Bri rolled over, grabbing her phone and opening up the RFA app to talk to her new friends.

**Bri: Hey guys :)**

**707: znajxjsjnwns**

**707: it’s the woman of the hour!**

**707: Bri!**

**Bri: Hiya Seven, whatcha up to?**

**Yoosung: Shes my friend. I saw her first.**

**Yoosung: >:0**

**Rika: Bri dear! How are you?**

**Bri: Rika! I’m okay. I just got off the phone with Jumin.**

**707: Whoaaaaa**

**707: Talking to your hubby about his birthday bash?**

**707: ~3~**

**Bri: Hes not my hubby, and no, we were talking about the tabloids and colors.**

**Yoosung: I think you’re the only person besides V and Rika who can get Jumin to talk about meaningless things.**

**Bri: It wasn't meaningless, we were talking about what colors we thought about when we saw each other.**

**707: So?! What are they!**

**Bri: I see purple when I think of Jumin, and he told me he sees like, light blue.**

**Rika: How cute~ Did he tell you you looked like you were made of snow?**

**Bri: Wh-**

**Bri: How'd you guess?!**

**Rika: I’ve heard his drunken thoughts.**

**707: A snow queen for our ice king! How fitting.**

**Yoosung: Bri! What color do you think of me?**

**Bri: Hm...green!**

**Rika: And me?**

**Bri: Green too, but different shades, and different reasons why.**

**707: Oh! Me next!**

**Bri: Red.**

**707: It’s cuz of my hair isn’t it?**

**Bri: Nah, it’s cuz you never stop talking~**

**707: :0**

**707: I’ve been wounded! Rika she’s being mean!**

**Rika: She has a point, Luciel.**

**707: I’m unloved.**

**Bri: You have a soulmate.**

**707: I can’t see her though! She can’t know I exist.**

**Bri: How tragic.**

**Yoosung: You sound like a creepy stalker.**

**Rika: Now now ^^;**

The chats continued like this.

They were always so fun, but sometimes Bri genuinely felt bad for teasing Seven. According to Rika he really  _ couldn’t  _ let his soulmate know he existed. Which was quite sad in her opinion.

She moved to her floor, sitting there instead until everyone logged out. Her phone rang soon after, it was Rika. 

“Hi sweetie! Are you excited for next week?” She asked cheerfully, “I’m a bit nervous, because I know there will be other people judging me.” She sighed.

“It’ll be alright, Jumin won’t let anything bad happen to you, none of us will.” Rika chimed, and Bri smiled, “Thanks, I’m so glad to have met you guys, truly, I am.” 

“Aww, you’re sweet, I feel bad for wording it this way, but I’m almost glad we almost ran you over.” She laughed and so did Bri.

“If you ever need anything, just give me a call, okay?” 

“Thank you, Rika.”

  
  
  
  


The dreaded day arrived. October fifth.

Jumin’s twenty-fourth birthday.

Bri was currently sitting in a dressing room of some kind, fiddling with her fingers as women ran around her adjusting her clothing and makeup.

She felt odd, being hassled over was nice, but after everything calmed down she would be nothing again, until she eventually married Jumin.

Her face heated up at the thought. She was only eighteen and she already had a desire to marry the poor man. 

“Earth to Bri!” Rika’s voice broke through her thoughts and she turned toward her. Rika was dressed in a one shoulder dress, the top half being blue and ruffled while the bottom was black and flowy. She wore black gloves and pearls, and she looked beautiful. 

While Bri felt gorgeous in her red dress, she felt a bit embarrassed. Her back was on full display, the front holding red, lacy floral designs, while the bottom was flowy and cut to show her left leg. 

“You look amazing, don’t worry, people are going to love you.” The blonde smiled at her and she nodded, gulping nervously. Her white hair had been curled and laid on her back, and a glittery pin held half of her hair up and out of her face.

“I feel kind of nervous to see Jumin too, to be honest.” She hadn’t seen him since the cafe the day after they met, hell, she had spent more time with his friends then him. 

“Aw,” Rika hugged her, “It’ll be okay, you’re going to look amazing together and everyone will love you, and he’ll love you too.” At her words, Bri was sure her face was as red as her dress.

“Now, let’s go, we don’t want to be late.” They weren’t at the dinner place. She and Rika would arrive together in a parking lot a ways away, and so would Jihyun and Jumin, then they’d switch cars and arrive with their respective soulmates. 

Rika tugged her outside into the cool air, where Bri shivered, putting her hands on her arms and hugging herself. The car soon rolled up and they piled inside.

“This is so exciting! This is the biggest party of Jumin’s since he turned eighteen.” Rika explained, bouncing in her seat. 

Rika reminded her of a teenager, so happy and lively all the time, so she guessed that’s why they got along so well. 

“I hope I get used to these types of things.” Bri mumbled. Rika shrugged, “Sure you will!” 

That’s what she hoped.


	6. Fine Dining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve noticed a difference in how still Jumin is, you’re correct! The reason is because Rika isn’t dead, and he was rumored to be more friendly, as was V, before her passing, plus he’s younger and less of a stickler.

They arrived at the parking garage of C&R, the two limos met, and Rika stepped out of the car, and in turn, Jumin stepped out of the other. 

Her stomach did flips as she quickly smoothed out her outfit before he came and opened the door. “Hi Jumin.” She waved, and he gave her a smile. “Hello, Bri, you look lovely.” She blushed at his words, and he effortlessly got in, sitting across from her.

“You look handsome.” She complimented in return, “I’m glad to see you again.” Bri said, fidgeting with her fingers. 

He nodded in agreement, “It’s a shame we had to wait until just now to see eachother again, to my understanding Rika and Yoosung were dragging you everywhere since your birthday.” 

She nodded sheepishly. “It was birthday preparations for you.” She chuckled, grinning at him, he smiled back, a sign that they truly had bonded over the phone.

Bri couldn’t wait for him to get his present, Elizabeth. Jihyun has suggested that they tie a bow around her neck that was the same color Jumin had described Bri as, and it was quite silly.

Rika had told her that she and Elizabeth shared many similarities, and Jumin would love her so much more just for that.

It felt weird. Bri hadn’t know Jumin long, but she had enough to get weird butterflies in her stomach when she saw him looking at her.

“Yes, Mr. Han?” She quipped, and he lightly rolled his eyes, but he wore a smile. “I wanted to say that all the guests will be said out loud over an intercom, and that includes us, so when we arrive, I’ll step out first, they’ll say my name, and as they call your name, I’ll help you out. The paparazzi can’t get you, so don’t worry about it, alright?”

She smiled, “Alrighty.”

  
  
  


The rest of the ride was full of polite banter and occasional teasing, but when they arrived she stopped responding, and was instead nervous. 

“Everything will be alright, I assure you.” She nodded hesitantly, fidgeting in her death as the car slowly moved up as they reached the stairway.

“Just wrap your arm around mine when we get out, and I’ll keep you close.” She nodded, and looked out the window, and saw Rika and Jihyun making their way up the stairs, waving and smiling. 

“Next is my father, then us, okay?” He wasn’t the best at comforting like Rika was, but his voice made her feel better. 

She scooted next to him, shaking with nervousness as she saw Mr. Chairman pull up and get out, the announcer's voice booming over the speaker. 

“You ready?” She inhaled deeply, before nodding. “Yeah, I’m good.”

The door was opened and she heard Jumin’s name over the speaker, 

“Here’s the man of the night, Jumin Han! And his soulmate-“

Things seemed to go in slow motion as she took a deep breath and stuck out her leg, sliding and taking Jumin’s extending hand.

“Ryu Byeol!” They used her real name.

She was tugged from the car and she was blinded by flashes as she stumbled slightly and Jumin uprights her much to her embarrassment.

Her cheeks were surely red, but he offered his arm and she took it, walking up the red carpet with him.

What an event, to roll out the red carpet for a future CEO’s birthday. She took another deep breath, before looking at Jumin’s face. He didn’t show any signs in being disturbed, in fact, he looked a bit smug and suddenly she fought the urge to laugh. 

Instead smiling and giving a slight wave to the reporters, they went wild.

“Miss. Ryu! How old are you?”

“Miss. Ryu! You look beautiful.”

“Are you two together?!”

Voices soon meshed together, and all she did was smile and wave, walking with Jumin inside, and sighing when she was out of the reporters sight. 

Jumin pat her arm, “You did good.” She groaned in embarrassment, “I nearly fell on my face when I got out of the car.” He chuckled, “I caught you, the most they’ll say about that is call me your ‘prince charming’ or something”.

She laughed at that. He was her prince charming in a way. Jumin hadn’t let go of her arm, and she wasn’t going to if he didn’t first, so she allowed him to lead her to the main dining room, where it was loaded with other people. 

She saw Glam Choi, Echo Girl, and countless others, and she scooted closer to Jumin, and he seemed to pull her closer as well. 

She could swear she was being glared at, but she brushed it off as jealous fan girls. She felt bad for the soulmates of the celebrities, she had heard cases where they weren’t accepted simply because they didn’t come from a good back ground.

Bri was suddenly extremely grateful to almost be hit by a car.

The hall was a beautiful dark oak and red velvet combination, and the floor shined so much she could see the obvious fresh scuff marks from shoes on it.

“Jumin.” She mumbled and he looked at her as they stood in line. “Thanks for pushing me away because I came from a bad past.” 

She saw his eyebrows rise in surprise, but he settled down and smiled, “Of course.” Her heart skipped a beat once more.

“Jumin!” The two looked over and saw Jumin’s father, and she grew nervous all over again. “Father, hello.” He bowed his head and she did the same.

“You must be his soulmate, your name is Ryu Byeol, correct?” She nodded, “Pleasure to meet you, sir.” 

He looked pleasantly surprised at her manners and smiled, “It’s so refreshing to meet young people with manners.” Jumin’s arm squeezed hers and she wondered if that upset him somehow.

“Please, follow me so we can help celebrate his birthday.” Mr. Han seemed to only speak to her, which she found odd, but he lead them to their table. Rika and Jihyun sat at the table and Rika pat the seat beside her for Bri, who gladly took it.

Jumin, of course, sat beside her. “Happy Birthday Jumin.” His father hummed, and Jumin nodded, smiling slightly, “Thank you.” 

  
  
  


Dinner had progressed smoothly, and Bri didn’t feel as nervous, but the constant glares she received when she looked up made her only look at the people at her table. Mr. Han’s banter with her was pleasant, simple questions about how old she was and who her family were. He didn’t pry, so perhaps Jumin had told him already.

“I think it’s about time we open presents, before your desert, hm?” Mr. Han asked, Jumin sighed, “I suppose.” Bri perked up, and Rika tapped her on the shoulder. 

She leaned back and Rika whispered excitedly. “When it gets closer to our present, I’ll help you sneak out so you can grab Elizabeth and give her to him, the reporters will go nuts.”

Bri nodded, then looked around, they had been allowing reporters in now, letting them take pictures of them while they ate and things, but nothing to crazy, and the reporters were kind enough to not interrupt them.

Mr. Han stood and tapped his glass, causing the hall to go quiet. “I propose a toast, and then some gift opening,” He turned to Jumin and Bri reaches for her water glass, picking it up, “A toast to my son, may he live a long and fulfilling life, alongside his soulmate.” He just had to include her in there.

She flushed pink but raised her glass as well, taking a sip after. The workers started bustling, and set out a chair for Jumin and lead him to it. The table next to him was full of gifts and things, and she was sure there would be a ton delivered to his house instead.

She stood in front of the crowd with Rika and Jihyun, who kept her in front of them to prevent her from being harassed from behind.

Bri felt as if it was christmas from how things were going, but it was just Jumin’s birthday. She smiled tenderly at him, since looking at him made her happy. 

He went through the gifts, getting some of the same things, and what they were double of surprised her even more, the exotic things rich people could buy. 

Eventually though, she was nudged in the back, and Rika grabbed her hand, leading her away as Jumin was distracted by reading the ingredients on the back of a bottle of wine.

“Alright, go through those doors, and you’ll meet a man holding Elizabeth, our gift will be announced.” She nodded, slipping past the ground and going through the said doors. 

There was a man holding Elizabeth the third, who was asleep in his arms, she recognized him to be Jumin’s driver. “Oh, hello Miss. Ryu, please, take Elizabeth.” He held out the sleepy kitten towards her and she grinned, kissing her on the head.

“Please wait here until the gift is called.” She nodded, petting Elizabeth under the chin and waiting to be called. A voice came on, announcing the gift of Mr. Han, she didn’t know what it was, but judging by the crowds reaction it was good.

Next, she thought it was going to be her, but instead, she was surprised to hear Rika and Jihyun’s name being called and she thought that was her cue, until Jumin’s driver put a hand on her back. “Not yet.”

Oh those sneaky friends of hers. They got Elizabeth for her gift to him, and got him something else entirely.

Finally, she was called.

“And our final gift, from Jumin’s soulmate, Ryu Byeol.”

She took a deep breath and a man opened the door, and she stepped out.

  
  
  


Jumin has wondered where Bri had gone, but he made no movement as to being confused or concerned, although the guests began to buzz at her disappearance.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, worried she had gotten over whelmed and left, but he kept going.

“Mr. Han’s gift to Jumin.” The announcer spoke, and pictures flashed, his father stepped up to him, but Jumin was surprised to see him holding nothing. 

“Jumin, this year, I offer you something that I have come up with at the very last minute.” The crowd murmured and he looked very confused.

“I have decided to give you my blessing,” Blessing? Blessing for what? 

“I have decided Miss. Ryu is a wonderful young lady, and I will be willing to give you away to her.” The crowd went ballistic and he resisted the urge to turn red. 

How silly. The bride was supposed to be given away to the groom.

“Thank you.” He spoke clearly, despite the embarrassment being evident on his face. This would make headlines for sure.

“Next up!” The announcer called as his father moved away, “A gift from Jihyun Kim, and his soul mate, Rika.”

There was polite clapping and Jumin’s eyes scanned the crowd, hoping to see Bri again, but hopeful she didn’t hear what his father had said.

“Happy birthday Jumin.” Jihyun said, handing him a small thin box. “I wouldn’t open it here, we just wanted to make a scene.” Rika giggled.

There was polite clapping before the announcer got everyone hyped up again.

“And for our final gift, from Jumin’s soulmate, Ryu Byeol.”

The door on the opposite of the room swung open, and there she was. She didn’t look nervous, and instead she walked forward with stride, so that’s where she had been.

Gasps and ‘aw’s fell from the crowd and he looked at her confused, until he saw a tiny kitten in her arms. He froze.

The car was completely white, and her big blue eyes seemed to lock with his. She wore a robin egg blue bow around her neck, and when Bri reached him, she smiled up at him. 

“Happy birthday Jumin.”

She handed him the kitten and he cradled it in his arms. He couldn’t afford to feel soft right now, but he absolutely felt like crumbling. 

“Her name is Elizabeth the third.” She hummed, petting her in Jumin’s arms. It was only the two of them plus Elizabeth in that moment. 

“I love it.” He mumbled, and she beamed, before another bout of claps and whistling broke the trance and she gripped his suit sleeve, suddenly nervous again. 

“It’s such a coincidence,” Rika piped up, and Jumin saw that mischievous look in her eye, and suddenly he felt it too. “It really is.” 

Jihyun agreed, it was loud and they were obviously putting on a show, “Don't you have a late birthday present to give her, Jumin?”

Jumin felt her look up at him with her big, blue eyes, and he knew what she was thinking. “I do.” 

“It seems Jumin got something for her as well.” Hushed whispers rang through the crowd and she frittered her teeth, “Jumin what’d you do.” She whined to him and him only. 

As much as he didn’t want to put down his new cat, he handed Elizabeth to Jihyun before walking a bit away, leaving Bri standing staring at him.

He grabbed something before turning around, and he watched her face contort in glee. It was the kitten she had picked up in the grass on her way home. 

“You didn’t!” She squealed, not caring anymore what was happening as she turned away and crouched, her hand in her face, before she popped back up quickly. 

The kitten was tied in a light bow on his neck, like the color she had described him as. He walked over and handed the kitten to her. “This is Harry.” 

She gratefully accepted and put a hand over her mouth the hide her smile and glee, but honestly Jumin had never felt happier. 

What stunned him and everyone else was how she hugged him, holding the kitten in one arm and hugging him in the other. 

He hugged back, and he heard Rika cheer. It was a good night. 

He didn’t care what tabloids said after tonight, he was just happy that his birthday had turned out so well. “Happy birthday, and thank you so much.” Bri mumbled against his chest. 

“My pleasure.” 

  
  



	7. Happy Birthday, Jumin

**Yoosung: Did you see that?!**

**707: Who didn’t? lolol**

**Yoosung: Shes going to be the talk of our school now, we’re gonna be harrassed :(**

**707: Forget that, there was a *~•magical•~* moment on screen between the two love birds.**

**Yoosung: ???**

**Yoosung: I didn’t think they were together yet?**

**707: yet!**

**707: They will be soon, Chairman Han gave Jumin the blessing!**

**707: ♡-♡**

**Yoosung: …**

**Yoosung: I thought that was Zen’s job???**

**Yoosung: Oh! Speaking of Zen,**

**707: He’s not going to be happy.**

**Yoosung: Yeah! Bri says it’s good he’s not in the messenger yet, because he’d probably strangle Jumin.**

**707: Speaking of Jumin, he does remember what Bri said about Zen being allergic to cats, right?**

**Yoosung: Where’s she gonna keep it?;;**

**707: With me! I’m capable! ^v^**

**Yoosung: Ooooo maybe!**

  
  
  
  
  


When the party had died down, and people had begun to leave, Bri was on the floor with the two kittens, smiling down on the intertwined kitties, asleep on her lap. 

The crowd had gone ballistic when she had hugged Jumin, for some reason. She assumed a kiss would’ve earned that big of a reaction, then again, she wouldn’t have known because she came to the conclusion she would always be too cowardly to kiss Jumin in front of anyone.

She yawned, and it was followed by a shiver as the cool air from the open doors made its way to her. Bri was in for an earful when she came home, but she didn’t care. It was a happy moment, more happy then the moment she would never have to go back to her parents.

“Bri.” Jumin’s voice broke her out of her staring in thought at the kittens. “Yes?” She looked up at him. He was obviously a bit drunk, having downed at least two bottles of wine himself before she and Rika convinced him to stop. 

“Are you ready to go?” She nodded, scooping the kittens up and standing with his help. He seemed very sober, but from what she had guessed was his drunkenness was his oversharing and how he had talked her ear off for the past hour.

“Byeol! It was a pleasure to meet you.” A voice said to her right, and she turned her head towards it. It was Glam Choi, the famous actress and she smiled widely.

“Hello! It was nice to meet you as well, thank you for coming.” Bri couldn’t help the words tumbling from her lips, she thought she sounded like some hostess. 

“Look at you,” Glam laughed stiffly, “You already sound like a wife.” Bri flushes, and Jumin tugged on her, obviously done with small talk for tonight. “Haha, thank you, we must be going, I hope you get home safe.” 

She waved goodbye as she was dragged away by her soulmate. One hand held the tiny kittens, and she was thankful for their smallness, as her arm would’ve grown tired. “I want to take you somewhere.” Jumin told her as they waited for the car to pull out in front of them.

“Again? It’s nearly one in the morning.” She stifled a yawn, leaning against him. She was getting too tired to care about PDA, and it was cold, and Jumin was rather warm. 

“You’ll see.” Was all he said, letting her lean against him. The car pulled up not long after, and she gratefully accepted his helping hand to get in. She gently sat down the kittens on a seat, before tucking a blanket around them that she was handed so they wouldn’t slide. 

Jumin sat next to her, unlike he had across from her when they had arrived, and she kind of liked the closeness. “It’s not far, so don’t fall asleep just yet.”

She was about to yawn as he spoke and she laughed slightly, “You read my mind.” She saw him slightly smile out of the corner of her eye, but he said nothing and let comfortable silence envelope them. 

It wasn’t that far, where ever they were going, but she couldn’t help but yawn. Her eyes felt like lead and Jumin felt so warm next to her.

She wished she had brought a jacket, even if it had clashed with her dress. The car came to a stop and Jumin slid out, before helping her. 

Bri didn’t realize where she was until she was fully out, and the sense of familiarity hit her like a ton of bricks. “This is…”

“The place where I saw you for the first time,” He turned towards her, “Six years ago, you were sitting here with Zen, and you waved at me.” He adjusted just cufflinks. 

She nodded wordlessly, taking a step forward, before looking around. The skid marks from her brothers bike were gone, and the place looked more kept up with, but this is where she had been, just six years ago.

“I can’t believe you remembered it being here.” She mumbled, and he walked next to her and stood beside her. His hands were behind his back and he stared into space.

“I wouldn’t forget this place.” She smiled softly, before looking at the sky. The stars twinkled and she could see her breath in front of her face. 

“It’s so...pretty.” Bri scanned the sky for the Libra constellation, hoping to show it to Jumin for his birthday. 

She missed the faint rustling as Jumin removed his jacket, and she didn’t realize he had until he draped it over her shoulders. Once again, it was warm, the insulation of the coat warming her right up, but she still looked up at him, confused. 

“You were shivering,” he began, and she nodded in understanding, about to express her thanks when he continued, “besides, you were wearing Zen’s jacket when I saw you, it’s my turn.” 

She blinked at him before giggling, “I never took you for the type to try to compete with my brother.” It was his turn to laugh, “I didn’t either, must be the wine.” He looked up at the sky too, and she hesitated, before scooting closer. 

Their hands brushed together and before she could move it away and apologize, he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. Normally, she would be flustered but, this wasn’t the time. 

He tugged her closer, and she did, before spotting the constellation she was looking for. “Aha! Jumin look!” She pointed with her free hand at the cluster of stars.

“What about it?” “It’s a constellation, the libra one. It’s supposed to look like a scale, and people are said to be well balanced if they’re born with the constellation in the sky.”

She turned her gaze to him, “They were right, you’re very well balanced.” Jumin chuckled, before looking back down on her. “Alright, let’s get back inside, the car is warm and I can’t tell if your lips are turning blue or not.” 

Bri hadn’t thought she was that cold, but she nodded, and he dropped their hands, much to her disappointment, but she slid into the car, and he once more, sat next to her.

She yawned, leaning back in her seat so she could get some rest, when his hand found hers again. It was a simple gesture, but she hoped it became more common as time went on. 

The car began to move and when it turned, she ai’s into him, her head landing on his shoulder, but he didn’t seem to mind, instead staring out the window at the street corner as they left.

So she stayed there, snuggling up to his arm before finally falling asleep.

  
  
  
  


When she fell asleep, Jumin sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had agreed with himself initially that he’d take everything as slowly as possible, but that hadn’t seemed to be possible after hanging out with her on her birthday.

She was a ray of sunshine in his busy and bleak life, always having something ridiculous to say or talk about whenever they had their daily phone calls.

The way he heard her smile or laugh at something completely stupid he’d say, it always seemed to brighten his day after calling her.

His eyes went to the kittens, who were still peacefully asleep. Elizabeth and Harry. He exhaled through his nose.

It was ridiculous. The cats resembled the both of them so well. Elizabeth being as pretty and ‘snow like’ as he had seen Bri, and his father had brought up how funny it was for the cat he had given Bri to wear a tux. Like a suit, something he wore everyday. 

He tore his eyes away from the cat and focused on the sleeping girl on his shoulder. Her hand was clasped with his, and she played with his cufflinks in her sleep, causing Jumin to crack a smile. 

It had been agreed on that she would sleep at his place tonight, since Zen had early rehearsal in the morning and in his words ‘couldn’t afford to be woken up, in fear his beauty may dwindle’.

Jumin has rolled his eyes at that, but he was fine with staying with Bri for a bit longer. The building came into view and he leaned back, yawning himself. He couldn't fall asleep just yet though, he needed to carry her to the penthouse while someone else carried the kittens. 

He knew Bri couldn’t keep Harry at her house, so he had decided to keep him, well, both him and Elizabeth for her, so she could come over and see them at any time. 

The car pulled into the parking garage and the door was opened. Jumin gently tugged his hand free before shaking her slightly, she woke up groggily and he led her out, before picking her up, bridal style. 

She didn’t seem to mind, or notice, and she just snuggled into his chest before falling back asleep. She was very light, and he could see and feel just how petite she was as he held her. 

Driver Kim grabbed the kittens, and they mutually nodded at each other before making the trip up to his home.

  
  
  


He set Bri down gently on the couch, and Driver Kim set down the kittens by her head. They were now awake, but still sleepy, so they waddled around Bri and snuggled up to her stomach. 

The sight was cute, and as soon as his driver bid him goodnight, he fished his phone from his pocket and did his best to take a clear photo of the scene.

After a few failed attempts, he got one good enough and sat on a chair, logging onto the messenger. 

**Rika: Jumin! Did you and Bri make it back safely.**

**Jumin: Yes, thank you for your concern. She fell asleep on the way back and now she’s on the couch, with the kittens.**

**Jumin: IMG-7654**

**Rika:!!!**

**Rika: Oh my goodness, that’s so cute.**

**Jumin: It is.**

**Rika: Did you open our gift yet? If you like that, I’m sure you’ll love our gift.**

Jumin furrowed his brows, before taking out the small box from his pocket and setting it on his thigh. 

**Jumin: I’ll look at it now, thank you and Jihyun for attending.**

**Rika: No problem! Sleep well.**

He left the chat room and set his phone down. There was the same color ribbon he had seen around Elizabeth’s neck, so he assumed it was something to do with that.

When he opened it, he saw a small slip of paper with writing on it, and he picked it up, it read;

_ Jumin, _

_ Happy birthday! I snapped these when we picked up Elizabeth the third, Rika and I figured it’d be good for future reference.  _

_ Jihyun and Rika _

  
  


Pictures. He looked down and nearly froze. On top was a picture of Bri laying on the ground, surrounded by kittens and smiling widely. 

She hadn’t seemed to realize she was being photographed, that or she didn’t care. He went to the next one, it was of a similar theme, except she was standing and being chased by a herd of different purebred kittens, again, she was grinning.

The wine must’ve caused him to lose his mind as he thought the pictures were the most adorable things on the planet. He looked up at the girl in question, and she was still fast asleep, but the kittens played on her torso like a jungle gym.

The next few pictures were alike, but the last one was of her holding Elizabeth, and kissing her on the head. Elizabeth’s eyes were closed and it was obvious she was purring. 

He was sure of his crush on her now. That having been obvious from the moment he saw her sitting in that wicker chair, shaking her head at his attempts to give her money. 

Jumin put the contents back into the box, before standing. Her bag of clothes to change into had been brought to his house earlier, and he grabbed it, setting it beside her before he did something he probably shouldn’t have.

He kissed her temple, before walking back to his room to change and go to sleep himself. He missed her sleepy smile of content but he was just happy his birthday turned out alright.

Happy Birthday to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I had wanted to make the stray cat my own cat, but then I decided since Elizabeth and Bri already looked similar, why not have it be the same the other way around? So if you remember Harry being an orange tabby cat, that’s a girl, congrats, she is no more.


	8. The Time In Between

She had to have woken up and changed sometime in the night, because when Jumin woke up, she was fast asleep in an oversize sweatshirt and shorts. 

The kittens were rolling around on the floor together by the couch and he chuckled, walking into the kitchen and yawning, figuring he’d let her sleep. 

He didn’t have to go to work today, in fact, no one in the company did, since his father liked to give his employee’s their birthdays off. Jumin couldn’t help but wonder if they’d give Bri’s birthday off too in the future. 

Deciding to make breakfast, which was just simply eggs and bacon, he got on his apron. It wasn’t often he cooked, but he liked to, and now he could make bigger portions since Bri was here as well.

As he got the ingredients from the fridge, he heard shuffling and a yawn. Closing the door, he saw Bri standing there holding Harry, and Elizabeth rubbed against her feet. 

“Good morning, did you sleep well?” Jumin asked, setting a carton on the counter, she watched him before nodding. “Yes, thank you for letting me stay here.” 

He nodded and she set down her cat, who mewed and ran into the other room, Elizabeth hot on his heels. Bri giggled and Jumin sighed. It was too early to hear her laughing like that. Too much too soon.

He turned his attention back to the eggs, before he felt her face against his back. She leaned against him and he chuckled. “If you’re still tired, you can go back to sleep.”

He felt her shake her head, “No, think of it as a good morning.” Jumin hummed in agreement, “I don’t think I’ve ever received a greeting of someone’s face in my back unless they run into me.” He joked.

She wrapped her arms around him, and it surprised him a bit, “Is this better, Mr. Han?” There it was. Her teasing. It was still too much.

“Miss. Ryu,” He couldn’t resist doing it back, wine must still be in his system. “Is this appropriate for the workplace?” She let go and fell into a fit of laughter, causing him to smile and roll his eyes.

No one ever talked to him like this before, not even Jihyun or Rika. He liked it though, and she seemed to get his sense of humor. 

“Oh dear, excuse me, I apologize for my outburst.” She said robotically before giggling again. “You’re excused, but now you are required to do that anytime you see me, understood?”

“Roger that!” He turned his head to see her saluting him, beaming before they heard something fall in the living room. “I’ll go check on the cats.” 

She then scurried away to see what the noise was all about, and only then did he realize what he just said. Jumin scolded himself, He had known her for two weeks and he was already in this deep, and knowing her, now when she would see him she would surely run up behind him and give him a big hug.

Well, that didn’t sound too bad. 

  
  
  
  


After breakfast, she had to go home, she was supposed to have school today, but she said she could live a little for ditching, plus she’d rather not be swarmed after the night she had. 

When she arrived home, she hugged Jumin around the shoulders before skipping down the sidewalk to get into her home. When she made it inside, Hyun stood there with raised eyebrows.

“Mr. Chairman gave you Jumin’s hand in marriage?” She looked at him puzzled, “Huh? What do you mean?” 

He hugged her tightly, “That’s my job!!! And I didn’t say yes.” Hyun whined, squeezing her. “Let go! I can’t breathe!” She wiggled in his grasp as he over exaggeratedly stroked her hair. “My baby sister isn’t going to marry the CEO-in-like anytime soon if I can help it.”

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” He held her at arms length and scanned her face. “Are you serious? Weren’t you there?” Hyun finally realized she had no idea what he was saying.

“I was in a back room holding Elizabeth, I didn’t hear his or Jihyun and Rika’s gifts.” Bri explained, ducking from his grasp to go get a water bottle from the fridge. 

“Oh, well, come to the living room, I’ll show you.” Hyun ran into their shared living room and she came in soon enough, sitting beside him as he pulled up the news. 

“Last night at Jumin Han’s birthday dinner, Mr. Chairman, his father, announced that he simply adored Jumin’s soulmate, Ryu Byeol, and that he would be willing to give him away to her, and that they had his blessing.” Her mouth dropped open and she dropped the water bottle, falling over the back of the couch. 

“He what?!” She screamed, being just as overdramatic as her brother. “Yeah, and that’s not all.”

The new reporter on TV continued. “His gift wasn’t the best one, as seen here, Byeol, also known as Bri, gave him a kitten she named ‘Elizabeth the third’ only for Jumin to turn around and give her a kitten as well, that he named ‘Harry’.” There was a clip of her handing Elizabeth to Jumin, and Jumin grabbing Harry, before it cut to her little breakdown. 

“Bri was so surprised and happy that she ended up hugging Jumin in front of everyone.” Bri’s face burned red, “Oh my god, I didn’t…” She stumbled out, “Jumin hugged her back, and it seems like they love each other an awful lot, like earlier tonight she nearly tripped getting out of the car, and he caught her.” 

“He’s like her Prince Charming.” The other reporter commented as she groaned and hugged her brother. She expected him to be mad, since he didn’t like Jumin, but he was having a ball with the fact she was embarrassed. 

“I hate you.” She muttered, wiggling in his grip as she tried to pull away. “No you don’t! You can’t hate me!” Hyun gasped, hugging her tighter. 

“Yes I can! You’re laughing at me!” Just then her phone buzzed, signaling a new chat room and she bolted, running down the hall to her room with her phone and locking the door behind her. 

“Byeol!” She heard her brother whine, “Come on! You don’t hate me.” Bri stuck her tounge out at the door before flopping onto her bed. 

**Yoosung: Bri!! Where are you? I’m being swarmed.**

**Bri: Sorry, I’m skipping today, just ask Seven to hack the system and cause malfunctions or something.**

**707: I can do that!**

**707: >:D**

**Yoosung: No!! I'm the student body president, I can’t afford to skip.**

**707: It’s not skipping if everyone gets out.**

**Bri: He has a point.**

**ZEN has entered the chat room**

**Bri: ?!**

**707: It’s your brother!**

**Bri: I can’t escape him! He was laughing at me because I didn’t know what Jumin’s father said.**

**ZEN: Byeol, open the door~**

**Bri: No! I’ll crawl out the window and run to Jumin’s place.**

**Yoosung: To your ‘Prince Charming’!**

**Bri: Not you too! :((**

**Jumin has entered the chat room**

**707: Speak of the devil**

**Bri: Jumin! Come back I’m being bullied!**

**Bri: D:**

**Jumin: I’m afraid I can’t, Miss. Ryu.**

**Jumin: :)**

**Bri: Alas! My own soulmate is mocking me as well!**

**707: lololol**

**ZEN: Nothing weird happened at your place, did it?**

**Jumin: By weird you mean kittens sleeping all over Bri?**

**Jumin: IMG-7654**

**Bri: OMG! When did you take that?!**

**Jumin: Last night. I put you down on the couch and they crawled there.**

**ZEN: ‘Put you down..’?**

**Bri: ?!**

**Bri: Did you carry me?!**

**Jumin: You don't remember?**

**Bri: Imndead**

**Bri: Yoosunf planfs myn funerald**

**Yoosung: typo;;**

**Jumin: I was also given these -w-**

**Jumin: IMG-7244**

The picture was pictures of Bri playing with kittens and holding Elizabeth. She wanted to die even more now.

**Bri: How did you get those? You weren’t there!**

**Jumin: It was Jihyun and Rika’s gift.**

**707: Aww, so cute~**

**ZEN: So now you just have a bunch of pictures of my baby sister?!**

**Bri: I’m an adult, I’m not a baby.**

**ZEN: You're tiny like a baby.**

**Bri: You took all the tall genes in the womb.**

**Yoosung: You’re tinier than Rika.**

**Bri: Shut up T-T**

**707: Jumin, so you changed your lock screen?~**

**Jumin:** **Did you hack my phone?**

**707: Scary!**

**707: IMG-0976**

**Bri: It’s me, with the kittens?**

**Jumin: -_-...**

**ZEN: >:( **

**ZEN: I didn’t give you permission to stare at my sister whenever you wish!**

**Bri: Okay, but, that’s kinda**

**Bri: Cute.**

**707: ?!**

**Jumin: Thank you -w-**

**Yoosung: Gotta go! A girl asked me to meet her during lunch.**

**Yoosung has left the chat room**

**Rika has entered the chat room**

**Rika: Hey guys! Reminder that we have a party in two weeks!**

**Bri: Oh, I didn’t know.**

**Rika: well now you do :)**

**Jumin: I have a guest to recommend.**

**Rika: Go for it.**

**Jumin: Glam Choi took an interest in Bri last night, plus I think Zen would like to meet her.**

**Rika: Oh! Tell her to send me an email.**

**Bri: I forgot you invited people like that;;**

**ZEN: You met Glam Choi?!**

**Bri: I met a lot of people, I can’t remember all of them.**

**Bri: I got called Mrs. Han like twelve times though;;**

**Rika: People are expectant.**

**Rika: Since Mr. Chairman’s announcement~**

**Jumin. -_- I still can’t believe that was his gift**

**ZEN: You have to go through me first! Got it!?**

  
  
  
  


The day spent home was boring, and Bri groaned. She missed the kittens, and Jumin. She sighed, rolling over in her seat as she thought about how she was now Jumin’s background. 

Sadly, she didn’t have any pictures of Jumin, so she googled, only to find her face littered in with his in the search images. 

She groaned, surprised if she didn’t have a wiki about herself now. She scrolled through the pictures until she saw a photo someone caught if the two of them. She was smiling and waving while Jumin was was pleasant looking, but he was looking directly at her.

Quickly, she screenshotted it, and set it as her background. She was actually quite sad no one had taken a picture of them holding hands while looking at the sky, but she was sure it was better if that moment was private. 

She just hoped Seven wouldn’t hack her phone and reveal her background too. 

Honestly, she had nothing to do in these next two weeks until the party. 

Bri sighed, rolling on her back. “I hope you don’t forget about me.” She murmured to herself. She wanted to see Jumin again already, and it was a shame she couldn’t have spent the day with him like she wanted, as he did have some meetings that weren’t work related to attend to.

With Yoosung being at school, Rika party planning, Jumin in a meeting and her cat at Jumin’s penthouse, she had nothing else to do except fall asleep.


	9. Wife Material

Days had passed since Jumin’s birthday, and luckily, the whole mess surrounding her had dissipated, well, at least at school it did. 

Since the constant badgering from her classmates, Bri and Yoosung had moved from their tree to the roof for lunch, and Bri actually liked it better. 

“Ah.” Bri hummed, standing and stretching before plopping down on the bench beside Yoosung as he ate. “I’m so hungry I could eat a cow.” 

Yoosung chuckled, leaning back against the wall, “I think the cow would eat you before anything.” She stuck her tongue out at him, before taking a bite out of her lunch.

“Have you seen Jumin lately?” Yoosung asked, and she visibly sunk in her seat. “No, I miss him so much.” She mumbled, sliding down the bench. 

“There there, at least he calls you.” Yoosung pat her head and she sighed, “He hasn’t been doing much of that either, he’s getting a new assistant and he has to get the materials together, so he’s busy.” 

“Oh yeah.” He looked at the sky, “I forgot about that, what’s her name again?” Bri thought for a moment, “I think it’s Jaehee Kang? I think it’s a pretty name, and I plan on bringing her a gift.” 

Yoosung snorted, “You really are like a wife.” She swat his knee, “It’s common courtesy! Besides, Jumin said she’ll probably join the RFA and I want her to be comfortable around me, that’s all.” She pouted. 

“Mhm sure-“ The door to the roof swung open, and several students rushed in, leaning over the roof top and looking down at the front of the school below.

“Are you serious?!” A student said.

“It’s really him!”

“Is he here for Bri?”

The two RFA members shared a look before standing and walking to the roof. “Bri! Is your soulmate visiting?” Someone asked.

“I don’t think so, why? What’s happening?” She reached the railing and someone pointed down at the limousine in front of the school with the company’s name on it.

“Jumin didn’t tell me he was visiting.” She muttered, clenching the metal railing under her hands. The door opened and everyone gasped as a man stepped out.

Her stomach dropped. It wasn’t Jumin.

It was his father.

  
  
  


“Bri! Wait!” Yoosung called after her as she ran down the stairs. “I don’t know what he’s doing here, and I don’t want to cause a scene.” She called over her shoulder. 

“It’s a bit too late for that, don't you think?” She ignored him and hopped on the stair railing, she slid down it like she had seen in the movies and reached the crowd of kids watching the front office as Mr. Chairman made his way inside the school.

“Bri!” Someone spotted her and they all whipped their heads towards her, “What’s happening?” 

“I don’t know, hold on.” She dug through her pockets to see if Jumin had said anything, but he hadn’t and she frowned, before walking to the doors.

Two security guards blocked the way, “Oh uh, I’m Ryu Byeol, Jumin’s soulmate, can I ask why Mr. Chairman is here?” At the sound of her voice, she heard a laugh.

“Bri dear! I was looking for you, let her in.” She stumbled inside, casting a nervous glance over her shoulder to Yoosung as she came face to face with Jumin’s father.

“Hello, sir.” He smiled at her and beckoned her to come closer, and when she did he hugged her. “Hello dear! Please, will you come with me for now? I’d like to talk to you.” She looked over at the staff, and they nodded, but she could tell she was going to miss something.

“Of course.” 

She was lead out of school, and she hoped Yoosung would take care of her belongings as she got into the limo with Mr. Chairman, and she folded her hands into her lap. 

“You look lovely in your school uniform.” She looked down at her pleated plaid skirt, long sleeve shirt, and over jacket and smiled, “Thank you, sir.”

He nodded, pleased, and the car began to move. “Uh, is something wrong with Jumin?” She asked, fidgeting with her fingers. “Hm? Oh dear, I suppose I could’ve caused worry, huh?” He laughed. 

“Don’t worry, he’s fine. I’m actually taking you to see him though.” Taking her to see him? “He mentioned having not seen or talked to you in a bit due to his meetings, and I thought it would be nice for him to see you.”

“That’s very kind of you, but I was going to see him tomorrow when I congratulated his assistant and give her a gift.” He raised his eyebrows, and she could see where Jumin got that habit from. 

“Gift?” He laughed, “Oh you’re like a wife.” She blushed, how many times had she been told that now? 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he won’t complain about seeing you two days in a row.” As much as she wanted to say the same, she felt awkward in her school uniform. 

She’d look like she was in a field trip and stumbled into Jumin’s office because of it, and she didn’t want to cause trouble. “You can have lunch with us, if you haven’t eaten already.”

She perked you at the mention of food, “I ate one bite of my food, then people saw you pulling up and asked me tons of questions.” Bri laughed softly.

“I see, well, you’ll be okay!” Surprisingly, she could already see the C&R building, so she ran her fingers through her hair. 

After a few minutes of silence, they arrived, and she got out with Mr. Chairman, and the car drove off behind them. “Just follow me so people don’t mistake you for a visitor.” 

She nodded, sticking close to his side as they made their way through the building, and they got on an elevator. It went up a about fifteen floors before it opened again, and she was greeted with the sight of a brunette woman standing in front of the elevator, waiting to go down.

“Ah! Assistant Kang! What a coincidence, this is Bri, Jumin’s soulmate.” Assistant Kang? Oh, Jaehee. Bri’s face light up, “Hello! I heard about you, it’s nice to meet you.” Jaehee looked shocked, before smiling back. 

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Han is just inside, I was going to get his coffee.” Mr. Chairman shook his head, “No need, I’ll be taking him and Bri here out for lunch.” Jaehee nodded and he smiled. “Have a good day.”

They swapped places, Jaehee going in the elevator and the other two heading towards Jumin’s office.

Mr. Chairman knocked on the door, “It’s me, Jumin, I brought you a surprise.” Bri felt embarrassed by his words, what a great surprise she was.

“Father, I’m a bit busy, I still have to-“ She took the opportunity to play around with him, “Ah, Mr. Han, you’re too busy for me?” He stopped talking and the door opened, and Jumin was sitting at his desk looking stunned to see Bri.

“Bri.” He stood and walked towards her, and she grinned remembering what he had said the other day before walking towards him and hugging him, her face in his chest. 

“See, I told you he’d want to see you.” His father chuckled from behind them as Jumin hugged her back. “What are you doing here? You’re still in your school uniform.” He asked when she pulled away. 

“I kidnapped her.” Mr. Chairman joked and she snorted, “He wants us to eat lunch.” Jumin nodded, adjusting his cufflinks. “I suppose I can do that.” 

“All I needed was to bring your girlfriend and you would have agreed to do anything in a heartbeat.” The Chairman joker. Bri shifted on her feet. Girlfriend? They hadn’t really established anything, all they had done was hug and hold hands. 

“Please don’t use her to get things you want from me now.” Jumin sighed, and she internally did a victory dance. He hasn’t said she  _ wasn’t  _ his girlfriend, so she’d take that much. 

“No promises.” His father turned towards the door, “Let’s go.” Jumin grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, keeping her close before he stopped. “Take off your jacket, if the paparazzi see where you go they’ll show up at your school too.” 

She did what she was told, grateful it wasn’t as chilly today as she took his hand again, waiting for the elevator, when his father spoke up, “You two are going to make the paparazzi have a field day with all of your PDA.” He joked and Jumin shrugged. 

“I’ll hold her hand if I want to, it’s not like they can write anything bad about that.” Jumin huffed, and she grinned, “The worst it can get is more ‘Prince Charming’ titles, right?” She grinned up at him and he rolled his eyes, before smiling as well. 

“That’s not bad, what are you talking about?” He joked back, stepping with her into the elevator. “I can’t wait until you two get married.” 

At that they both dropped each other’s hands, obviously embarrassed by the comments.

This was going to be a fun lunch.


	10. Tuxedo Cat

Lunch was, something, to say the least. 

Paparazzi hounded the place, and Jumin held her hand, leading her inside and once more the crowd went wild, trying to take pictures and things.

She was lying if she said it wasn’t cold now, but she kept her shivering to herself, knowing if Jumin saw or felt it, he would probably pull his suit jacket stunt again, and the last thing she needed was a gushy tabloid about how they were getting married next week.

As they made their way inside, she noticed that she was on the ritzy side of town once more, and she felt naked. Her school uniform, despite how good it’s reputation was, felt poor in this side of town. 

Jumin had sat beside her during the ride there, and she caught a glimpse of his background, which  _ was _ her with the kittens, but he didn’t see hers yet. 

“Right this way.” A waiter hummed as he lead the trio to a table. Jumin scooted her chair out, and she sat in it, and he took a seat next to her. “Did you tip off the reporters?” Jumin asked his father, who just smiled in response. 

He shook his head and looked over the menus sat in front of them, and when Bri began to look through, she noticed just how expensive everything was. “No way…” She muttered and Jumin pat her hand.

“Calm down, it’s fine, order anything you’d like.” His father gave them an odd look, “Is there a problem?” 

“Bri is very humble, and doesn’t like to make people pay for stuff, and I suppose it’s worse when it’s ‘expensive’.” She pouted at him and he laughed, and Mr. Chairman joined in. “He’s right, it’s fine, besides, you’ll get used to it.” 

She sighed, knowing she’d have to learn how eventually, since she probably  _ was _ going to marry the man sitting next to her. 

“Jumin, what are you getting?” She piped up, “I’m getting the chicken parmigiana with red wine.” He hummed, not looking up from his menu as he spoke. 

She looked over his arm to see him covering the price and she exhaled through her nose before looking for it herself. She wouldn’t go above what he got, but it just so happened he ordered  _ the _ most expensive thing on the menu.

Sighing, she settled on some steak and vegetables for a decent price before the menu’s were taken away. Taking a drink of her water as Mr. Chairman started to speak, “So, Bri, what do your parents do?”

She choked, and Jumin looked at her in alarm, patting her back, before shaking his head at his father. “Ah, no no, it’s okay, he has to know sooner or later.” She waved her hand as she set down the glass.

“I don’t live with my parents, or talk to them, I live with my brother who’s an actor.” He looked at her strangely and she took a deep breath, “My brother and I ran away from home when he was in middle school, my parents were...not the best parents.” 

“Can we stop talking about this? It’s making her uncomfortable.” Jumin chimed in, and she squeezed his hand under the table. “It’s fine, he was bound to find out.” 

“I’m so sorry, how rude of me.” His father apologized and she shook her head, “It’s fine, you didn’t know.” Jumin didn’t let go of her hand after she squeezed it, so she just held his as they waited.

“Well, you said your brother is an actor?” She nodded happily, “He’s a musical actor, he’s been in several since we moved to where we were a few years ago.” 

He nodded, “I see, well, does it run in the family?” She blinked at him, “Pardon?” “Can you sing and act like he can?” 

She looked down at the table, “I’ve been in a few when money was pretty tight, so I suppose so.” Mr. Chairman’s face light up, “You should sing for us sometime.” 

Jumin shot him a look before turning to her, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She nodded, “It’s fine,” She smiled, “I’d love to.” 

  
  
  
  


Lunch went smoothly, and actually Jumin’s father was the first one to leave, leaving Bri and Jumin with each other. 

“Are you ready for the party next week?” Jumin asked, finishing off his food as Bri was already finished. “Yep! I’m excited, plus I get to meet Seven! He’s the only one I haven’t met.” She hummed nonchalantly, and Jumin raised an eyebrow. 

“You’ve met Assistant Kang already?” She nodded, “She was going into the elevator when your father and I were going to your office.” 

“Ah,” “She’s really nice, I can't wait to talk to her more tomorrow.” She grinned, watching Jumin scribble on the bill for the food. 

“I thought it was strange how I saw you today instead of tomorrow, but I suppose my father wasn’t made aware of you coming.” She chuckled, “Mr. Han, you didn’t want to see me?” 

He shook his head, “I never said that.” Bri giggled and they both stood, ready to leave, “Since I have wine in my system, it wouldn’t be wise for me to work, so, I’ll take the rest of the day off, and we can spend it in the penthouse with the kittens.” 

She gasped, “Harry and Elizabeth!” Jumin smiled, “Come on, take my arm, we have to get away from paparazzi.” 

  
  
  


Jumin’s penthouse never ceased to amaze her, how tall and lavish everything was, but rested at the top was the beautiful cats. Bri bounced into her feet in the elevator as she waited to be carried up the building to the penthouse. 

When they got there, she rushed in, “Harry! Elizabeth!” She called, and soon enough she heard a small herd of kittens rush down the hall and she squealed happily when they came into view. 

“Hi sweeties!” She cooed, picking the two, slightly-larger-than-last-week, kittens up, and sitting on the couch. She heard Jumin chuckle and hang his coat up before sitting next to her. 

“Thank you for keeping Harry here.” Bri thanked, picking up said kitten as Elizabeth took refuge on Jumin’s lap. “Of course.” 

Comfortable silence cell between the two as Bri played with Harry, cuddling him and giving him kisses before she gasped slightly, “Jumin! I just realized something.” 

He turned towards her and she pointed to Elizabeth, “She’s me but as a cat,” She pointed to Harry, “And he’s you.”

Jumin raises an eyebrow, “I fail to see any similarities between me and Harry.” Bri stood in front of him, “Allow me to explain, Mr. Han.” She pointed to Harry’s white belly and chest, “Harry is a tuxedo cat, which means he always looks like he’s wearing a suit, and you,” She pointed at Jumin, “You’re always wearing a suit.” 

He blinked at her and she sat down again, “I rest my case.” Jumin chuckled, petting Harry’s head, “I suppose you’re right.” 

The rest of the afternoon was full of chit chat and playing with the kittens, before they fell asleep, and Bri’s head was now in Jumin’s lap, playing on her phone as Jumin rested his head against his hand, dozing off slightly. 

Despite Bri’s larger than life crush on Jumin, she didn’t feel weird laying on his lap, as it was often something she did to Yoosung when she finished eating her lunch and she wanted to bug him. 

Speaking of Yoosung….

She clicked on a chat room for the RFA and it brought Bri to one with Yoosung.

**Yoosung: Bri!**

**Yoosung: Are you okay?? You just zoomed off with the Chairman.**

**Bri: I’m fine, he wanted me to eat lunch with Jumin and him, and now I’m sitting with Jumin as he’s about to fall asleep.**

**Yoosung: Jumin is???**

**Bri: Yah. I’m laying in his lap.**

**Bri: IMG-8345**

**Yoosung: Whoa!!!**

**Yoosung: Jumin let you do that??**

**Bri: Yeah, were besties Yoosung.**

**Yoosung: That’s my job!**

**Yoosung: >:(**

**Bri: I had to explain what kind of cat Harry was to him.**

**Yoosung: Are you at Jumin’s house???**

**Bri: Yeah, like I said, he’s about to fall asleep.**

**Rika has entered the chat room.**

**Bri: Rika!!!!!**

**Yoosung: Rika!!!!!**

**Rika: Hi guys :)**

**Rika: Oh? Bri you’re with Jumin?**

**Bri: Yeah, I think he’s asleep.**

**Rika: Aww, poor Jumin, though. You friend zoned him :(**

**Bri: I didn’t! We’re not anything official, but we’re pretty close.**

**Yoosung: You don’t hold hands with me :((**

**Rika: Best friends don’t normally hold hands.**

**Bri: Well**

**Yoosung: And you don’t hug me like you hug Jumin.**

**Bri: I feel very targeted.**

**Rika: You should >:)**

**Bri: Shouldn’t we be talking about the party??**

**Rika: You’re no fun, but yes.**

**Rika: It’s on the 17th, so be there or be square~**

**Yoosung: I can’t wait, it’s Bri’s first RFA party!**

**Bri: I’m pretty excited, let me know if I can help, Rika.**

**Rika: Of course. :)**

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering about Saeran in this book, he’s living the life Seven thought he was living in the game. He is perfectly fine, he lives with his soulmate and he has a garden :)


	11. The RFA party

It came the day of the RFA party, and Bri was hobbling about, helping Rika the best she could while wearing a tight pencil skirt and heels. She had to keep up her appearance now, even if she was by herself. 

The party was no exception. 

“Bri! Could you go outside so Luciel can see where we are? He’s lost.” Rika shouted to her, and she nodded, scurrying outside and standing in the cold as she waited for her favorite red head to roll up. 

She was excited to meet him, despite his teasing of her and Jumin, they were actually good friends. Eventually, she saw an expensive sports car roll up in front of her and the window rolled down. 

“Bri! Like my baby?” She heard Seven laugh and she grinned, “Seven!” He smiled back, “I’ll go park, I’ll meet you inside.” She nodded, walking back inside and she stood in front of the heater. 

As she was getting warmed up, Seven walked in and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. “Wh- Seven! It took me like an hour to do my hair, don't mess it up.” She whined, standing and playfully shoving him. 

Seven was a few months older than her, but nevertheless, he started chasing her like they were both five. She squealed, running around the hall to get away from him, as fast as she could in her tight skirt before he caught her and lifted her up, giving her a hug. 

Luckily, no one was in the hall yet except for Rika and Jihyun, who just laughed at the two as Bri wriggled in the red head’s grip. “You need to put her down before Jumin comes in and murders you.” Rika remarked, marking something off her checklist. 

“I’ll be fine! Jumin doesn’t scare me!” Seven declared, and to show that he didn’t scare him, he tossed Bri over his shoulders, and she laughed loudly. She hadn’t felt like this since she was in the gang with her brother, and they used to toss her over their shoulders like a sack of potatoes just to hear her giggle her ass off.

“Luciel, what on  _ earth _ are you doing?” She felt Seven stiffen underneath her and she looked up to see Jumin glaring at him. “Hi Jumin!” She waved, grinning widely before Seven put her down. “Not scared, huh?” Jihyun asked, looking through his camera settings. 

“Nope! Not one bit! Whoa! I think there’s some punch over there that needs sampling.” He scurried away and she laughed, before fixing her hair. “Should I file a restraining order against Luciel for you?” She shook her head. “No it’s fine, he didn’t hurt me, plus it was kinda fun.” 

Jumin sighed and wrapped his arms around her, glaring at poor Seven who was trying his best to avoid eye contact. She hugged back before pulling away, “Alright Mr. Han, let’s not murder people today.” She adjusted his tie before giving him a smile and walking towards Rika who was lightly laughing at the scene.

“And you’re not together?” She asked Bri lowly, so only she could hear. Bri stuck her tongue out at her, looking at one of the mirrors to fix her attire. 

“Yoosung should arrive soon, along with Zen,” Rika announced, and Bri looked up, “I thought Jaehee-“ She began when she spotted her soulmates assistant looking directly at her. “Oh my god Jaehee I’m so sorry I didn’t see you!”

“It’s fine, don’t worry- okay.” Bri ran up to her and gave her a hug too, “Hugs for everyone in the RFA!” Despite the act being childish, no one seemed to mind, well, except Jumin, but she didn’t notice that. 

  
  


Eventually her brother and Yoosung arrived, and with her brother was his soulmate, a pretty redhead who Bri had met several times before. “Hi Eun-ae!” Bri waves to her and Seven walked over next to her. 

“Yay, more red heads.” He cheered and Zen cleared his throat. “This is my soulmate and girlfriend, Eun-ae,” He turned to her, “This is the RFA, and Bri, but you already knew her.” Eun-ae nodded, “Let me know how I can help.”

  
  
  
  


The party was soon jam packed with guests, and Bri and Rika were hustling around doing things, the only people doing nothing in particular were Jumin, Zen, and Eun-ae. 

Jaehee was helping greet guests, Yoosung was helping serve people and so was Seven. Soon enough Rika stopped working and went on stage, “Good afternoon everyone! I’m Rika, the head and party coordinator of the RFA.” A round of applause sounded and she smiled, pausing before waiting for it to subside.

“We’ve welcomed three new members into the RFA since the last party, please welcome Kang Jaehee and Ryu Hyun and Byeol.” Rika clapped and the three walked on stage, and Bri waved shyly.

“If you see them during the party, please don’t hesitate to say hello!” Jaehee seemed to freeze at that but Bri was perfectly fine with saying greetings to random strangers. 

“Now, please don’t hesitate to make donations and enjoy the party!” Rika cheered before walking off stage with the rest of them. 

When Bri left the stage, and was turning to go help serve, Jumin grabbed her hand and tugged her towards him. “Wait a minute, I heard some creeps muttering under their breath.” Jumin protested, and she shrugged standing beside him. 

She didn’t mind being by his side, he was always welcome to snatch her whenever and she’d be perfectly fine with anything, but then Rika walked up to her. “Bri! I want to tell you something, please come with me.” She took her other hand and Jumin reluctantly let go, letting Rika drag her away.

When they were in a hallway outside of the main room, Rika turned to her and spoke, “I’ve wanted to tell you this for a while but I was going to wait until the party.” Rika smiled widely at her and held up her hand. 

On it was a beautiful diamond ring. “Rika! You’re engaged?! Since when?! Why didn’t I know about this?!” Bri squealed, jumping up and down with Rika like a fan girl. “It’s been a while, I just wanted to wait to tell you because I have something to ask you.” 

Bri raises her eyebrows, “Will you be my maid of honor?” Her mouth dropped open, “Are- are you serious?” She stuttered out, not believing what words came from her mouth.

“Yes, I really want you to be there, I’ve waited a year for Jumin to find his soulmate so she could be there too, but now, you’re my best friend, and I would love for you to be standing beside me when I get married.” 

“Rika…” She murmured and hugged her, “Of course, thank you so much, this is such an honor.” Rika wrapped her arms around her, “I’m so excited, and I’m so happy you said yes.” Rika squealed.

“Does anyone else know?” Rika thought for a moment, “Jumin is Jihyun’s best man obviously.” The blonde lit up, “You can help me throw the bouquet for the next year so I can get good at aiming and stuff! It would be embarrassing if I threw my bouquet and it was way off, ya know?” 

Bri nodded in understanding, “I’ll do whatever I can to help!” Rika beamed, “Great! Now let’s go back out to the party, I heard your brother had some news but I stole you before he could give it to you in case it was bad.” Bri nodded, “Let’s go.”

The two females walked back out and Rika bounded over time Jihyun and Jumin to tell them the news while Bri went and searched for her brother. 

“Bri! There you are,” Hyun caught her hand and tugged her aside, before searching for his phone. “What is it?” He held up a hand, “Hold on I’m getting it.” 

He held up his phone for her to read the screen, “The Min-seok theatre is proud to present the korean rendition of…” She gasped, “Mama mia?! Auditions will begin on October thirty-first through november third?!” She looked up at him and he grinned at her.

“I know how much you like that musical, and I thought maybe you’d want to audition for Donna or Sophie.” Hyun explained and she jumped up and down, “Oh my god, Oh my god, hell yeah I’m going to do it.” 

Bri cheered and hugged her brother, “Thank you so much for showing this to me.” He nodded, “I’ll send you the script for you to look over.” 

Now she was super happy, she was Rika’s maid of honor and she was going to get to audition for her favorite musical of all time. Bri’s first instinct was to tell Jumin all about it, but she decided she would if she got the part she wanted. 

  
  
  


After the party ended with an extremely generous amount of donations, and things had been cleaned up, Bri decided to bug Seven since she wouldn’t see him for a while. 

“Sevennnnn, do you like musicals?” She asked, walking up to him while he was on his phone. “I do, why do you ask?” He looked up, and she grinned, “Just wondering, for future reference, ya know?” 

Seven got the gist, “Ohhhh, okay.” She turned to the empty room as the RFA members mingled, and Seven spoke, “Are you not going to tell your prince charming good bye? It looks like he’s leaving.” She looked around frantically, she had hardly talked to him at all this entire party and now he was leaving.

“Wait here.” She muttered before running across the room to Jumin, whose back was to her as she hugged him from behind, “You didn’t tell me you were leaving.” Bri sighed. “You were busy talking to Luciel.” He didn’t bother to turn around.

Whoa, was Jumin Han, jealous? “Still, I didn’t get to talk to you much today, please talk to me.” He sighed, and turned towards her, hugging her back, and Yoosung walked up to them. “You two always act like you won’t see each other for a few months when it only ends up being a few days.” 

She gave him a look and Yoosung chuckled, while Jumin sighed, letting her go, “I really do have to go though, Bri, I still have to work this half of the day.” 

Bri sighed, “Alright, have a safe trip back.” He nodded, before nodding to Rika and Jihyun, and leaving.

“Is it just me or is he pissed off?” She mumbled, and Yoosung shrugged, “Maybe, but it’ll be okay, let’s go convince Seven to take us for a ride in his car!” He cheered, taking her hand and dragging her towards the red head.

She looked back at Jumin’s back and frowned, she really had wanted to spend time with him today but, there was only so much she could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Bri gets along very well with everyone in the RFA, and Seven sees her as another Yoosung, but Bri’s very tiny and petite, so it’s easy for people to carry her and swing her around like a rag doll, so of course, why would Seven be exempted from that?


	12. Special Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: the following chapter contains spoilers for a musical called “Mama Mia”, you have been warned.

“I got it!” Bri screamed as she pounced on Jaehee from behind. The poor brunette nearly fell over but Bri steadied her quickly before shoving a pice of paper into her hands.

“Wait, you got it?” Jaehee asked, adjusting her glasses, and Bri nodded. “Yeah! I got Donna!” She beamed and evening Jaehee held her hands and squealed with her. 

Luckily no one was on the floor, if so they’d both be looked at strangely. “I’m so proud of you!” In the last week and a half that Bri had known Jaehee, they had grown close as well from their love of musicals, and it turned out Jaehee was one of her and her brothers fans.

“Thank you- that’s a ticket, they’re already giving them to the cast to hand out, and I got some for each of the RFA members plus Hyun’s soulmate and Mr. Chairman since he wanted to hear me sing.” Bri spoke quickly before she plopped one the ground.

“Bri! Oh dear, are you okay?” Jaehee crouched down beside her and Bri grinned, albeit panting harshly, “I’ve never felt better- I ran like three blocks to get here and the elevator was having maintenance so.” She paused to breathe and Jaehee gasped, “You ran up  _ fifteen _ flights of stairs?” 

Bri nodded and Jaehee ran off to grab her some water, and when she returned, Bri chugged it. “Thanks Jaehee.” She stood up shakily before giving her a thumbs up. “Is Jumin in his office?” 

The brunette nodded, “He is, have you told him anything about this?” She shook her head, “I wanted to wait to see if I got in first.” 

“Alright, well, he’s just inside.” Bri smiled and gave Jaehee a quick hug and ‘thank you’ before knocking on Jumin’s office door.

“Come in.” 

With that, she made her grand entrance. “Jumin!” He looked up alarmed at her voice, as if she had scared him or something. “Bri? What are you doing here?” He gave her a once over, “You look like you ran here.” 

She nodded, “I ran three blocks and then I ran up fifteen flights of stairs, but,” She walked forward and slapped two tickets on his desk. “They were to give you these.” 

He blinked at her and then the tickets, letting her flop on the couch in his office to rest. “What are these for?” Jumin asked, and she popped up again. “I got casted as one of the leads in a musical I really like, and I wanted you to come, and then I remembered your father wanted to hear me sing, so here are two tickets!” She held up two fingers, and smiled widely.

“You really are something.” Jumin chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “So who are you and what musical?” 

“I’m Donna, and it’s called Mama Mia!” He raised an eyebrow, “Donna?” The foriegn name rolled off his tongue. “Yeah! She and her daughter are the leads in the story, her daughter tries to find out-“ She stopped herself.

“You’ll see it when you come, please come.” She begged, walking over to him and hugging him dramatically. “I’ll do my best. As much as I like hugging you, you’re very sweaty, please get off.” 

She jumped back embarrassed, “Haha, understandable.” Bri walked back over to the couch and picked up her bag, before walking towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Jumin asked, “Seven’s or Rika’s whichever comes first.” 

“Are you going to run there?” She nodded, “It builds up stamina! Bye Jumin! Love you!” Bri ran out the door before she realized what she said. 

Slamming the door shut behind her she dropped onto the floor and covered her hands with her mouth. She did  _ not  _ just say that. 

Her face turned red and Jaehee walked to the door, and crouched down in front of her. “Are you okay? You look like you’re about to cry.” She said worried. “I told Jumin I loved him on accident when I was leaving and I zoomed out here.” 

Jaehee let out a short laugh, “Everything will be okay, I’ll walk you down to the front.”

  
  
  


“Musical?” Seven asked, looking at the ticket in his hand as she laid on his floor. “Yeah, it’s called Mama Mia.” The red head gasped, “Are you serious?! I love that musical! Who are you? Are you Sophie?” 

She grinned and shook her head, “I’m Donna!” Seven gasped, “Does Jumin know what this musical is? He’s totally gonna pitch a fit that you have a fling with a rich, hot,” He laid over in his chair dramatically, “CEO, that’s not him.” 

Bri giggled, “I didn’t tell him anything, it’s only going to get worse when he figures out that I have a fling with not one, not two, but  _ three _ men! All in the same summer.” 

Of course that’s not actually going to happen, but it had been pretty evident to her Jumin very much did not like other people to express love for her around him. Even if it was just her and Seven play wrestling or her hugging Yoosung. 

“Hopefully nothing happens.” Seven hummed and she looked over at him, “So you’ll come?” He nodded, “I wouldn’t miss you in overalls while singing about wanting to marry a rich man for the world.” She giggled and stuck her tongue out.

“It’s just really ironic to me just how similar Jumin and Sam are.” Seven spoke, and she clicked her tongue, “Except they’re nothing alike because Jumin isn’t secretly engaged and he didn’t help me free a horse in an abandoned barn in a remote island off the coast of Greece.”

Seven sang over her words, “I haven’t seen the second one yet! Spare me please!” She laughed once more before starting for the door, “I’m off to deliver these last two tickets to Rika and Jihyun, I’ll see you later!” She waved, before walking out the door to start her run to her engaged friends house.

  
  
  


“You didn’t tell him?!” Rika gasped, “I almost did, but I didn’t want him to get pouty and not go.” Bri hummed, sitting on the cool floor of Jihyun’s studio. 

“You have a point, so please, explain this musical to me again? But include more than just the Jumin rip-off.” Rika chuckled, sitting on the floor beside her.

“So, Mama Mia is based off of these old 70’s songs from a band called ABBA. They’re from Sweden but most of the songs are in english, but they got translated into many different languages for the musical because it was so popular.”

Rika nodded and she continued,

“So it’s about this girl named Sophie, who’s trying to figure out who her dad is after she found her mother’s, me’s, diary. It turns out she had  _ three _ possible fathers, and she wants to invite all of them to her wedding that’s in a week so one of them can walk her down the aisle. Their names are Bill Anderson, Harry Bright, and Sam Carmichael. Sophie’s mom, Donna, had an summer romance with all three of them the year before Sophie was born, but Sam was the only one Donna was really in love with, but he lied to her about being engaged and she told him to go home.”

Rika blinked, “Whoa...this is so complex, I can’t wait to watch it!” Bri grinned, “I can't wait for you all to come see it!” Rika looked at the ticket, “January ninth? That’s two months away! How will you manage it?” 

“Well, I’m graduating in a week, so I’ll have plenty of time to-“ “You’re graduating in a week?!” Rika exclaimed and she chuckled, “Yes, but don’t worry about coming, I’m not attending because I have rehearsal, so it’s fine”. 

Rika frowned, “You don’t want to graduate properly after all you’ve been through?” Bri gave her a small smile, “Really, it’s okay, it’s just a piece of paper I’ll have to wait two hours for when I could be singing and dancing.” 

She sighed, “Alright, but we’re totally celebrating!” Bri laughed, “No. I’m using my free time to help with your wedding, don’t worry about me.” 

“That sounds worse!” “Okay, let me rephrase that, I’m spending my free time helping with your wedding and hanging out with Jumin, better?” Rika nodded, “We can pass some blame on your future husband as well.” Bri snorted, “Were not together yet, don’t think that far ahead.”

“I still can’t believe you guys aren’t, you two hold hands and hug all the time when you see each other, don’t think I didn’t see last week with your five minute long hug in the cold.” Rika teased and Bri waved her hands, “Ouch! You caught me! Still though, I don’t want to ask anything because I know he’s busy, he doesn’t have to make time for me all the time.” 

“He’d drop everything for you, and you know it, why are you so nervous?” Rika scooted closer, “I promise everything will be fine.” Bri sighed, “If he doesn’t ask by my opening night for the musical, I’ll ask, okay?” 

“But that’s so far!” She shrugged, “If he wants it done sooner he’ll say something, okay?” Rika nodded. “I forgot to tell you I made a complete fool of myself earlier in front of him too.” 

She perked up at that, “Oh?” “I told Jumin I loved him before I left.” Bri groaned. “Oh my! Well if that doesn’t get the ball rolling I don’t know what will.”

Bri buried her face in her hands before looking up at her and shaking her head, “Now, I didn’t just come over here for me, show me your wedding dress designs!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The musical mentioned in the next few chapters is called: Mama Mia.
> 
> It is one of my favorite musicals of all time, and I thought it would play a perfect part in making Jumin jealous, due from the time she spends on it, the people she hangs out with, etc, so Jumin will finally man up and make her his! 
> 
> The next few chapters will be rather lengthy, and there will be spoilers from the musical, I will also link any songs mentioned at the end notes if you’d like to hear them, I hope you enjoy!


	13. Jealousy

Jumin hated this musical with every fiber of his being, and he hadn’t even seen the show yet. 

It had been two weeks since Bri ran into his office, dripping with glee, (and sweat), as she excitedly told him all about her adventures. It had also been two weeks since he had seen her last.

“I don’t know what to do.” Jumin spoke into his phone, exasperated, leaning against the window of his office as he looked down at the street below.

“Well, it’s obvious you’re jealous.” Jihyun said from the other line. Jumin clenched his phone. He knew that, he didn't need to rub salt to the wound.

“I know I’m jealous, but I don’t know what to do about it, I keep seeing her send pictures of her hanging out with all these different people, and she looks so happy.” He mumbled. This wasn’t like him. Jumin Han was a calm, collected, business man. He shouldn’t be acting like this over anyone, that includes his soulmate.

Jihyun sighed, “I know you’re antsy about someone stealing her away, sooooo,” “So what?” He heard the blue haired man deeply inhale, “So, you just make it official, you know you want to.” 

He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was, but he still felt uneasy. “What if she says no?” 

Jihyun groaned, and he could hear Rika groan in the background as well, “Am, am I on speaker?” 

“You need more help from just Jihyun, Jumin.” Rika remarked and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Okay, what do you propose I do then, Rika?” 

“Do what he said, make it official, she’s not going to say no, I can promise you that, you’re all she talks about some times”. Jumin felt himself perk up at her words and he hated it. “Really?”

“Yes, really. So Jumin,” Jihyun began, “You should go to the theatre tonight, wait for her to get out of rehearsal, and tell her how you feel.” 

“But dress warm, it’s supposed to snow.” Rika added, “Fine, I’ll do it.” Both of them broke into cheers, “But if she says no, you both owe me two bottles of wine.” 

“And if she says yes, which she will, you owe us a favor.” Jumin thought about it, it couldn’t be anything bad. “Deal.” 

  
  
  


Bri plopped into a chair, chugging down her water before leaning back in her seat. Rehearsal had finally ended and she couldn’t be any more exhausted. 

“What time is it?” She called out, leaning back in her seat, “It’s ten-thirty.” Bong-soon called out. Bong-soon was Sophie, who was her daughter in the musical. “Thank you!” Bri and a few others called out.

She tugged her bag open as she fished for her jacket when the director came up to her, “Bri, an excellent performance today, but do you think you could come in a bit earlier tomorrow? I’d like to go over a few notes.” 

She winced at her words, “I can’t, my friend is getting married and I have to help with the planning, but I can stay later though.” She offered, sliding on her jacket. “That works out for me.” Her director walked past her, writing something on her clipboard as she walked toward Bong-soon to ask the same question.

Bri usually stayed later after practice but today she was worn out, and she needed her rest, especially with planning Rika’s wedding and having to stay later than usual tomorrow. 

She sighed, and looked at her phone. The notifications were empty and she sighed. Bri missed Jumin terribly, and it was beginning to affect her sleep schedule, much to the point where she slept over her usual timing to get more of it.

“Bri! I know you can’t drink, but, would you like to come with us for a few? I’ll pay.” It was the actor for Sam, Jaebeom, “No thank you, I’m tired, and I’ve got a lot to do, maybe next time though.” She waved politely, and slung her bag over her shoulder as she made a beeline for the exit.

If she stayed any longer she might be offered a million dollars if she jumped off a bridge. Bri opened the door to the outside, rubbing her eyes from tiredness, but she shivered soon after, rubbing her hands together as she made her way down the steps. 

It took her a moment to realize it was snowing, since it was so dark, and she looked up at the sky, watching the flurries fall and she let them land on her face, taking a deep breath and smiling. For some reason, the scene made her miss Jumin even more. The snow looked like falling stars, as if the constellations she had pointed out to Jumin on the night of his birthday were falling from the sky. 

She shivered again and someone coughed not too far away, making her jump, looking around until she made out a tall dark figure a few feet away from her. She squinted, before gasping. 

“Jumin..?” He looked at her and she nearly cried out in relief. “Jumin!” She ran toward him, dropping her bag into the fresh, fallen snow before giving him a big hug. 

“I missed you so much.” She cried, burying her face into his chest. Jumin wrapped his arms around her, and she squeezed him tightly, “I missed you too.” 

Bri looked up at him before frowning, “Is something wrong? You look like you have to say something.” He sighed and grabbed her hands, and she gave him a confused look.

“Bri, I realized something over the past few days, and I really need to get it off my chest.” She nodded and he continued, “Ever since you ran out of my office two weeks ago, I’ve really missed you, but I’ve also been very jealous.” Jumin confessed and she blinked rapidly in shock, but she let him continue.

“I’ve been so worried about someone taking you from me that I didn’t realize it would just be easier for me to ask you this,” He paused and she felt her breath hitch. Was he going to..?

“Bri, please be my girlfriend.” 

His hands tightened around hers as he spoke, and she felt her heart beating in her ears. 

When she didn’t reply right away, he began to back track, “Well, I mean please stay-“ She jumped up onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she tugged him down to her level.

She planted her lips on his and he froze at her touch, before wrapping his arms around her and kissing back, pulling her closer to him. Her hands gripped the back of his jacket and he put a gloved hand in her hair. 

After a minute, they broke apart, and placed their foreheads together. He could see all the snowflakes stuck in her eyelashes and she could see the ones stuck in his, “You’re so stupid sometimes, of course I will.” 

She giggled again and he kissed her once more, holding her as close as possible, not wanting her to slip away from him. 

“Please tell me you’re in front of me and that actually happened.” He mumbled against her lips, and she nodded, “I promise, I’m right here.” 

They pulled away again, and Jumin used his thumb to wipe the flakes from her lashes, before he held her hand, “I’m not letting you go for a while, so please, will you stay at the penthouse tonight?” She nodded, and he led her to the car, parked about twenty yards away. 

God, she hoped the driver or whoever else was in the car didn’t see that. As they neared the car, the door popped open and she grimaced, someone definitely saw that. 

“Yay!” She heard Rika cheer, “I told you she’d say yes, didn’t I?” Bri giggled when she heard Jumin sigh, “You owe us a favor now.” Jihyun teased with his fiancé, as the two slid into the car. 

“What is this favor?” Rika shrugged, “I’m not sure yet, but we’ll figure it out eventually.” Jumin sighed again and Bri just now felt how cold she was again, she rubbed her hands together, when Jumin opened his jacket and brought her in beside him, before wrapping his arm around her. 

A flash went off and Bri saw Rika had taken a picture on her phone. “You two are so cute, I’m sending this to the RFA.” Bri grinned, snuggling up to Jumin’s side. “I’m fine with that.”

  
  
  


**Rika: IMG-1246**

**Yoosung: Did he do it?!**

**707: ?!**

**Jaehee: Oh my!**

**Rika: She kissed him and he kissed back~**

**707: WHOOT WHOOT!**

**Yoosung: Finally! I feel like I’ve waited ages for this.**

**ZEN: I can’t bring myself to be mad at this;**

**ZEN: She looks so happy…**

**ZEN: But if he hurts her I’ll *@ &$ his *#%&$&**

**Rika: Oh dear;;**

**Jaehee: I don’t think Mr. Han would do that.**

**Rika: Say! Jaehee, is it true Jumin has those pictures we gave him framed in his office?**

**Jaehee: It is.**

**707: Jumin and Bri, sitting in a tree**

**707: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Yoosung: First comes the love!**

**707: Then comes the marriage!**

**Jumin has entered the chat room**

**Jumin:** **Dont you dare finish that.**

**Rika: It’s too early, I haven’t picked out what I want to be called as an aunt yet :(**

**Jumin: Rika.**

**ZEN: Aunt?? If he thinks of putting his *@ &$$ anywhere near her.**

**Jumin: I’m taking Bri for the night.**

**Jumin has left the chat room**

**ZEN: YOU WHAT?! NO!**

**Jaehee: I’ll take my leave now.**

**Jaehee has left the chat room**

**Yoosung: I have school.**

**Yoosung has left the chat room**

**707: I have to bedazzle my face : >**

**707 has left the chat room**

**Rika: Oh dear, is that my house? Bye Zen!**

**Rika has left the chat room**

**ZEN: ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS?!**

**ZEN: BYEOL YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING WITH HIM**

**707 has entered the chat room**

**ZEN has left the chat room**

**707: I kicked him, you’re welcome~**

**707 has left the chat room**

  
  


Jumin chuckled at the conversation, before looking at the sleeping Bri at his side as he waved goodbye to his friends. 

Tonight had been a good night, that's for sure. He turned his head and kissed the top of hers, before looking out the window as they drove back to his place. 

Of course he wasn’t going to do anything, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t cuddle her as much as he pleased now they were together. There was a lot he needed to get off his chest, anyways.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, it finally happened!~


	14. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy goodness

“Have I ever told you you’re really warm?” Bri asked as Jumin spooned her. 

“I don’t believe you have.” He chuckled as Elizabeth crawled on top of Bri and curled up on her hip, and Harry purred from the scratches she was giving him. 

“Well, you’re very warm, and I love it.” She snuggled further against him and he kissed her forehead. He would never get over the fact that he could kiss her now, and hold her all he pleased. 

She was tiny, but compared to him, she looked like a doll. Jumin had given Bri one of his shirts to wear to keep her warm, since she was wet from the snow, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how adorable she looked in it. 

Her head rested on his chest, and he allowed his hand to play with her hair. They were both quiet, but he could think of a million things he had wanted to tell her since the moment he met her, but all of them seemed to not fit the moment, except for three words.

“I love you.” He mumbled, and she jumped against him, sitting up and looking over at him with wide eyes, “Huh?! Say that again! Please please please?” Jumin laughed, sitting up himself and cradling her face in his hands, “I love you.” 

He kissed her forehead, “I love you.” 

He kissed her nose, “I love you.”

Finally, he kissed her lips, “I love you.”

Jumin saw how red her cheeks were, but she didn’t seem to mind as she kissed him back, arms draped over his neck. 

They stayed like that for a while, lightly kissing each other, before she broke away, “I love you too, Jumin.” He hugged her close, and she snuggled up to him, letting out a content sigh.

He hadn’t wanted this moment to end, but a knock came at his door, and Bri groaned, and Jumin resisted the urge too as they pulled away from each other. “I’ll get that and come right back.” She nodded, and he kissed her forehead once more, before getting out of the bed and going to the door.

When he opened it, he saw his father standing there with a gigantic grin on his face, and he sighed. “Jumin! You finally did it, good job! Jihyun told me.” Good, now he had someone to kill for interrupting his time.

“I see.” His father looked over his shoulder, “Is she here?” Jumin nodded, “I know you’d like to see her, but we were in the middle of something.” The older man furrowed his eyebrows, before he got an idea. 

“Ohhh, good luck son.” He spoke smugly, before waving and walking away. Jumin wasn’t sure what idea his father got but, he didn’t care, he could go back to Bri now.

Jumin closed the door, allowing it to click and the lock to go in place, before he turned back to his room, and walked inside. 

Bri laid on the bed, talking softly to the kittens, petting their heads and letting them knead on her. He couldn’t hear what she was saying, but she stopped when she saw him, “Jumin, who was it?” 

“It was my father, apparently Jihyun told him.” She nodded, and he walked back to the bed, before getting in. Bri laid down next to him, and snuggled up to him. 

“Are you going to help them plan the wedding tomorrow? Or do best men not have the same duties…?” She wondered the last art to herself and he chuckled, “Yes, I’m going, and I think they do.” He answered her question and she laughed, pressing a kiss to his lips before burying herself underneath the covers. 

Jumin raised an eyebrow, watching her duck her head under, before he heard her muffled sighs of delight from how warm it was. “We could totally make a pillow fort.” 

“You sound like Luciel.” He teased and her head popped back out, “Well, I’m right, it would be warm and stuff, plus the kitties could snuggle with us better.”

Jumin’s bed wasn’t the largest, but it was big enough for himself and the kittens when Bri wasn’t there, but if Bri was there, he was worried they might fall off.

“I’ll think about it, now, weren’t you complaining about being so tired earlier?” Jumin gently scolded, “You sound like my brother.” Bri groaned, wiggling back into her space beside him. 

Jumin couldn’t contain his face of disgust and she laughed loudly, “Speaking of my brother,” She turned and reached for her phone to call him but Jumin caught her elbow. “Don’t, he wants to murder me for bringing you here.”

She snorted before retreating back next to him, snuggling up to him, “Are you sleeping?” Jumin nodded, “Yes, he clapped his hands and the lights turned off, it was followed by her gasp. “Whoa! That’s so cool!”

Jumin rolled his eyes, she seemed to be amazed by everything. He rolled over on his side, facing her, and she gave him another kiss. “Good night Jumin, sweet dreams.”

“Good night, my love.” 

  
  
  


The next morning, Jumin woke up confused by what his arms were wrapped around, but then he remembered it was just his soulmate, now girlfriend. He smiled softly, and kissed the back of her head, before sitting up. 

She was curled up in a ball, and she was fast asleep, allowing Jumin to slip from the bed and use the bathroom. 

This was different from the other times he had seen her sleeping. Whether it was from the fact she was in his bed or wearing his shirt, he felt ten times happier than when she was asleep on his couch on his birthday.

The chef would bring up the food soon, but he had to call and have the chef double the servings since Bri was here. He stood in front of his refrigerator, getting some ice for his water when he felt arms wrap around his back, and a face in his back.

“Good morning Bri.” He hummed and when groaned. “You took all the warmth when you left, you’re like a space heater.” She mumbled sleeping against him.

“Space heater?” What an odd thing to compare him to. “Mhm…” She mumbled but trailed off, going slack against him. “Did you fall asleep on me?” 

“No…I want to though.” Jumin set his cup down and turned towards her, enveloping her in a hug that she gratefully accepted. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and Jumin thought she fell asleep again, until she was the first to pull away, yawning. 

“I’m gonna lay on the couch with Elizabeth and Harry.” She mumbled, shuffling from the kitchen. Jumin chuckled, before getting on his phone and dialing the number for his chef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get in some cuddle time between the two before I continued on with the story, so enjoy~


	15. Christmas Time

Christmas. 

The ‘Most Wonderful Time of the Year’. While it was great for sales, it was terrible for Jumin’s stress and personal time, which he’d rather be spending curled up at his home, petting his cats and cuddling his girlfriend.

It’s not like he could do much anyways, Bri was practicing nonstop, but she would drop by occasionally to bring him goodies or cuddle him for a bit before she was on her way again.

It’s fine. Both of them would be free by the end of January, and it was the twenty-third of December.

Jumin’s phone buzzed.

**Rika: Dont forget to stop by the Christmas fundraiser on Christmas!!**

**Bri: We do one of those??? Cool!**

**Yoosung: Yeah, we donate it to food organizations and homeless shelters for the holidays.**

**Bri: Awww, how cute :)**

**Rika: Will you be able to stop by, Bri?**

**Bri: I’ll try, I’ve still got practice.**

**Yoosung: Poor Jumin, he won’t get to see his girlfriend on Christmas.**

**Jumin has entered the conversation**

**Jumin: You’re going to be busy on Christmas?**

**Bri: Yeah, I’m sorry honey :( I’ve got rehearsals all day and then I’ll try to eat some before I have to sleep T^T**

**Jumin: TT**

**Yoosung: It still scares me to see Jumin use his emojis, much less his crying one.**

**Jumin: What about Christmas eve?**

**Bri: As much as Id love to be with you on Christmas eve, Hyun and I always give each other gifts and eat by ourselves that night.**

**Jumin: He won’t mind me breaking in, will he? -w-**

**Rika: He totally would;;**

**Jumin: I haven’t seen you in 14 days, 7 hours and 43 seconds.**

**Yoosung: How long have you been counting;;**

**Jumin: I have a stopwatch.**

**Bri: <3 **

**Bri: I know honey, I’m so sorry, I promise I’ll do whatever you want after the musical, okay?**

**Rika: You shouldn’t have said that.**

**Jumin: I can already tell what I want.**

**Bri: Go for it.**

**Jumin: You should,**

**Jumin: Move in with me.**

**Yoosung: ?!**

**Rika: Oh my.**

**Bri: Wait, seriously????**

**Jumin: Yes, that way if you ever get busy again I’ll always see you when we go to sleep and wake up.**

**Rika: That's so romantic, and I’m the engaged one here.**

**Bri: Oh HELL yeah!**

**Jumin: You’re cursing, which means you’re either very excited or very angry.**

**Bri: The first one :D**

**Jumin: I’ll make the arrangements.**

**Rika: Won’t Hyun not like this?;;**

**Bri: I’m an adult, he can cry but he can’t keep me forever~**

**Jumin: Bri, if you’re not busy, I’ll call you.**

**Bri: Okay! Bye you guys!**

**Bri has left the chat room**

**Jumin has left the chat room**

  
  


Jumin quickly pressed her number in his phone, before holding his phone to his ear. It rang once before she picked up. 

“Jumin!” She singsonged, and he took a deep breath, “Oh I've missed your voice so much.” He sighed, leaning back in his seat. 

“I’ve missed yours too.” He heard her slump in a chair, “Gosh, I’m so tired, all I want to do is just hug and kiss you for the rest of the week.” Bri grumbled, Jumin chuckled.

“If I could, I would just kidnap you.” He paused for a moment, “That was a jo-“ “Please do, my feet hurt and I feel like I’m dying.” 

“Actually?” He leaned forward in his seat, “Love, are you okay? Do I need to come get you?”

“No no, I’m just whining, don’t mind me.” She chuckled and he fell back, “But, I wouldn’t mind if my, Handsome Prince Charming came and whisked me off my feet.” 

“I’d love to, but I’m swamped with paperwork, maybe on Christmas though.” She gasped and he smiled, “Really? I’ll literally give you all the kisses in the world if you do.” 

“I wouldn’t mind that as payment,” He stopped talking when he heard someone else talking to her, “Bri, you’re up.” It was muffled but she sighed loudly, “Alrighty, thank you. Jumin, I gotta go.” 

“Alright, take it easy love.” He could hear the smile in her words as she told him goodbye and gave the phone a kiss, before she hung up. 

Jumin really wanted to see her now, “Assistant Kang.” He called for the woman sitting on the couch in his office, looking over some forms.

“Yes?” She looked up at him, and adjusted her glasses, “Remind me to take Bri on a date on Christmas.” Jaehee nodded, and he turned back to his work, clicking his pen. “Also, remind me to have lunch with the CEO of this pen company, it’s so smooth.” 

She once again nodded, and Jumin turned back to his work.

  
  
  


It was Christmas, by far one of the worst ones yet. 

Bri sneezed into a tissue, and she laid in bed, feeling miserable and as if she had lead in her head. 

“Byeol, what did I tell you about overworking yourself?” Hyun had mumbled last night, as he held up the thermometer, and it read: 100.3

“You’ll get sick.” She coughed, groaning and turning over. “And what did you do?”

“Get sick.” 

Luckily, today’s rehearsals had been canceled, but she still felt like shit, so much so that she hadn’t even told Jumin they were canceled. Damn, she really missed him.

  
  


Her eyes watered as she sat up, and reached for her phone, head pounding as she dialed his number, pressing the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Jumin, hi, I’m sick.” She sniffled, holding the phone away from her as she coughed into her arm. “You’re sick? What’s wrong?” He sounded alarmed, and it reminded her of why she hadn’t called him last night.

“I have a fever, I overworked myself, and now I feel like shit.” Jumin was silent for a moment, and she laid back down, closing her eyes, “I’ll be over at your house in thirty minutes.”

“What? No, you’ll get sick, you can’t get sick, Hyun is taking care of me.” Bri slurred, snuggling into the comforter. “You’re home alone, aren’t you?” 

Now it was her turn to be quiet, “...How did you know?” “Zen was talking about work in a chat room ten minutes ago.” She could practically hear him smirking. “So, I’m going to take care of you, alright? Stay there.”

“It hurts to move, but let me unlock the door so you can get in if I’m asleep.” She sat up again, and slid out of bed, stumbling. “Are you okay?” Jumin asked alarmed. “Yeah, just dizzy, I’m gonna go, I love youuuuu, muah.” She kissed her phone before hanging up, and waddling to the door, unlocking it, before tossing herself onto her bed again.

He’d be here soon, and she was happy for it, but she was so sleepy, and she felt awful, but she wanted Jumin.

God, she was so indecisive, one second she wanted to sleep and the next she wanted to wait by the door and hug Jumin when he walked inside, but she felt too hurt to move. 

Soon enough though, she did fall asleep, curled up in a ball with her head just barely peaking out.

  
  


Jumin arrived not too long after, and it took him a bit of guessing to find out which room was hers, and when he found it, he was amazed of how tiny it was.

Her room was decorated in posters of musicals, bands, and more, giving a hint of teenagery vibe to herself. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on the bed, where his girlfriend lay fast asleep, curled up in a ton of blankets and shivering. 

“Bri…” He whispered, taking off his gloves and setting it beside her on the bedside table. He pressed his hand to her forehead, and almost immediately pulled it away. How dare Zen leave her with such a high fever. 

“Sir, we’ve set the medication on the table.” Jaehee walked in, and she paused, “Oh wow, she looks awful.” Jumin sighed, “I know, thank you Assistant Kang, you have the rest of the day off.” She nodded and exited the room, leaving him alone with Bri. 

Jumin slid off his jacket, and put it on a chair in her room, before lifting Bri up, who was fast asleep in her bundle of blankets, and bringing her to the living room, where he set her on the couch. 

She groaned and he froze, looking down at her. “Jumin…?” Bri mumbled, and her voice sounded more scratchy then it had on the phone. “Yes, love, I’m right here, I’m going to get you some water, stay here.” 

His voice was sincere as he navigated his way to the kitchen, where he opened the fridge; and found an assortment of different water bottles. He grabbed one before walking back to the living room, seeing Bri peaking over the side of the couch at him. 

Jumin opened the bottle for her and handed it to her, and then watched in awe as she chugged the entire thing within five seconds. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything with you today.” He shook just head, “No no, you’re fine.” Jumin sat next to her and she leaned away from him. “You don’t need to get sick too.”

“I won’t get sick, I took some immunity boosters before I came here, plus I am very healthy.” Bri stared at him for a minute, before leaning back in and snuggling up to his side, allowing him to wrap his arm around her. 

“I’ve missed this.” She mumbled, and he agreed. “I have too, but you need to take care of yourself.” Jumin scolded and she gave a light laugh, before turning her head away and coughing. “Roger that, Mr. Han.”

He didn’t know how she could do it, be as sick as she was and still manage to tease him like nothing was wrong. Bri raised a hand up and started messing with his hair, and he let her, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. 

“I’m sorry I ruined your christmas.” Bri grumbled and he shook his head, “I like just sitting with you better, it’s a welcome relief from the paparazzi and my father.” She giggled and he turned his head, kissing her forehead. 

“How about you go back to sleep? I’ll let you sleep on me.” She brightened up at that, “Really?” Jumin nodded and she clapped her hands, letting Jumin lay longways on the couch before crawling on top of him, head on his chest. 

Jumin figured it wouldn’t hurt to take a nap himself either, and this way he could tell if she was burning up even more or not. “I love you.” She mumbled sleepily, snuggling into his chest. 

“I love you too, now get some rest.” Bri nodded and he laid his head back, yawning and closing his eyes, and soon he fell asleep with Bri.

  
  
  


A few hours later, Jumin woke up feeling cold, a sign that Bri had gotten off of him and gone somewhere else, but when he opened his eyes and sat up, he saw her at the door of the couch, looking out the window at the falling snow. 

She looked better, and she was entranced by the wintery scene in front of her before she turned to her left, and saw Jumin. “You’re awake.” Bri smiled, and he nodded. 

“How long was I asleep for?” She shrugged, “A few hours. I woke up a few minutes ago, and I noticed it was snowing.” He looked out the window too. Unlike Jumin, they had trees in their backyard, which were covered in snow. 

Bri slid off the couch and shed her blanket, “I’m going to make hot chocolate, do you want any?” Jumin stood as well, “I can make it, I feel better now. Hyun and I heal like monsters.”

She walked into the kitchen and he followed, “Really?” He watched her rummage through the cabinets, and even standing on the counter to reach what she needed.

“Mhm, any time we break bones they heal in like three days, and that was just a cold, so don’t worry about it.” Bri hopped down, and then went to the fridge for some milk. 

“How many bones have you broken?” Jumin was genuinely concerned if they had healed correctly. “Twelve.” He blinked in surprise and she set down the ingredients. “My femur, my fibula, my wrist, my left elbow, my ankle, my radius, my tailbone, and more.” 

She pointed as she talked and he had to resist his mouth dropping open, “That was back in the gang days though, I’m fine now.” Bri turned to him and grinned and he took a step back. 

“I’m not one to use words like this, but,” Jumin cleared his throat, “Holy shit.” Bri fell into a fit of giggles, sliding down her cabinet to the floor where she continued to laugh at his word choice. “I never thought I’d hear Mr. Han  _ curse. _ ” 

“Well now you have.” He chuckled as well, offering her a hand which she accepted and was pulled up. Bri yawned, hugging him tightly and he hugged back, kissing the top of her head. 

“Merry Christmas Bri.” She looked up at him and smiled, “Merry Christmas, Jumin.” 

Despite how she was just running a fever, Jumin bent down and pressed his lips against hers, and held her close. It wasn’t the best Christmas, but he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day number 137 of quarantine:
> 
> i’m falling in love with the paper jumin on my closet door.
> 
> do you think he likes me back? I’ve hugged him several times and he doesn’t say anything, so that goes for something, right?


	16. Mama Mia Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAMA MIA OR ITS CHARACTERS, THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE ONLY.
> 
> WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE MUSICAL MAMA MIA

The day that Bri’s musical opened, it was pouring down rain. 

Jumin supposed it would be a quiet day if he hadn’t had much else going on. As it was the type of day when work would be slow, and he wouldn’t have to do much, but instead, he was in a loud limo with two teenagers, and four adults. 

“Five dollars that rain drop is gonna make to the window first.” He heard Seven bet Yoosung, “It is not! The other one is fatter.” 

Jumin rolled his eyes. What a terrible idea it had been to bring most of the RFA in one vehicle. He was thankful his father decided to ride alone for this, and that Zen would already be there. 

“Are you excited?” Jihyun asked Jumin, as he held Rika’s hand. “I suppose I am, but I haven’t the slightest idea of what’s happening, except that she’s a mother.” 

Jihyun fumbled around the seat beside him, before he found a playbill. He handed it to Jumin, “It has a bit of what the musical is about, Hyun gave it to me yesterday in case they ran out of copies.” Jumin gratefully accepted the paper slip, and looked at the cover. 

On it was Bri, who was holding hands with a girl in front of her, and a guy was at her back, along with another woman and two other guys, posing. Jumin made a face, the man behind Bri was far too close for his liking.

“Jumin! You get to see Bri in overalls!” Seven chirped up, shoving five dollars into his pocket he had scored from his bet.

“Overalls?” Jumin knew what they were, but he couldn’t imagine seeing Bri dressed like a hippy, but he guessed he’d be seeing lots of strange things tonight. 

“Mhm! I bet she’ll look so cute!” Seven gushed. Rika looked up from her book, and smiled. “I can’t wait to see your face after the performance, Jumin.” 

He looked at her puzzled, and she just smiled, before turning back to her book. “Jaehee, what did Hyun say again? My phone has a low battery.” Jihyun asked beside him, and Jumin had forgotten his assistant was in the car, to be quite honest. 

“He said he was working on passing the play bills out, but he’d join us when it was about to start, so to save a seat.” Jaehee pushed up her glasses and Yoosung sighed. “I haven’t seen Bri since she graduated, I can’t wait to see her after the show.”

That’s right, only Jumin and Zen had the luxury of seeing her occasionally, due to the practices, but that’d end soon, considering she’d move in with him after this was over. 

He watched Jaehee turn to the younger boys, and give them a lecture about proper theatre etiquette, and he assumed it was because she was Bri and Zen’s fan, plus she knew they’d probably scream when she came on stage.

Soon enough, the theatre came into view, and the limo stopped in front of it, allowing the RFA to file out of it, while onlookers gaped and whispered, Seven and Yoosung were soaking in the attention, posing and Jumin rolled his eyes.

Rika grabbed Jihyun’s hand and more than anything Jumin wished Bri was beside him, but it was fine, since he would see her soon enough. 

The group waited for the second limo to roll up, and his father stepped out, and looked over the theatre. “This is a lovely hidden gem.” He heard his father conclude, and he nodded, “Father, remember, we’re here for Bri, not to make business deals.” 

  
  
  


They made their way inside, and Jumin saw Zen immediately, as his line was the longest, and held many girls, but when he saw them, he gave his basket of playbills to someone else, and walked over. “I’m glad you all came! Bri wanted me to give you two,” Zen turned to Rika and Jaehee as he dug through his pockets, “These. She wants you to sit here, just read what it says and don’t be too surprised when it happens.” 

Zen winked and Jaehee nodded, “I’m quite excited,” Rika nodded as well, “I’m overjoyed she chose us for this.” Jumin rose his eyebrows, but then Zen stared at his father, and he hurried to introduce them. 

“Father, this is Zen, or Hyun, Bri’s older brother.” His father smiled, and shook Zen’s hand, “Nice to meet you, Hyun, thank you for taking care of my future daughter-in-law.” Jumin stiffened, and coughed, “This isn't the time for that, we should get in our seats before they’re sold off.” 

He muttered, and everyone agreed, and scurried inside the theatre. Nice instrumental music of what he assumed to be the musical's songs, were played and they each received a playbill. 

Rika and Jaehee were made to sit on the outside rows, and Jumin leaned back in his seat, taking a look around the theatre. It was nice and plush, but certainly not as nice as some of the opera houses he had been to. 

“Looks like we got here just in time.” His father spoke as the lights dimmed and who he assumed to be the director walked on stage, and a spot light shone on her.

“Hello everyone! Welcome to opening night of: Mama Mia! I’m pleased to announce for the first time in years we have both our female hidden gems in the same musical. There will be an intermission half way through, as well as dancers in the aisles, so please keep all your possessions by your feet.” 

There was a distinct sound of shuffling as people moved to do so, “Thank you, now please, enjoy Mama Mia!”

The spot light turned off, and the director walked off. There was a moment of silence, before the music started up and the curtains opened, and a girl walked onto the stage. 

“ _ I have a dream…” _ She began, and Jumin shifted in his seat, leaning back, and observing her. 

He noted how they did her hair to have the same volume as Bri’s, but zoned back in to listen so more, 

“ _ A song to sing...to help me cope with anything.”  _ The girl like down at the letters in her hands, and she hugged them, before walking towards the mailbox in the center stage. 

“ _ You can take the wonder….of a fairy tale.”  _ If the musical was going to be like this the entire time, he could enjoy it quite thoroughly. He scanned his sea of friends and found them grinning and enraptured by the girls voice. 

“ _ You can take future... _ even if you fail.” She stopped in front of the mailbox. “Sam Carmichael, Bill Anderson, and Harry Bright.” She shoved the letters into the mailbox, and grinned, before running off stage as the music changed to something more up beat and enticing.

Jumin was slightly confused by the men she named off, and what they meant, but kept to himself, as three separate men came on stage, bustling around and doing completely different things, and seeming like they were getting ready to go somewhere.

Jumin recognized one of the men to seem eerily similar to himself, but once more, he said nothing, watching all three men hail a taxi and say they were going to the airport.

Soon enough, the girl from before entered, and met with her friends, and began talking about how she was getting married tomorrow, and that she had a secret she couldn’t tell anyone. The girl, which he came to know as Sophie, dragged them to a different part of the stage.

She spoke about how she invited her dad, and her friends seemed shocked. 

“You know what mom always said about my father, that it was summer romance, and he was gone long before she realized she was pregnant. And I always kinda accepted that was all I’d ever know.” Jumin furrowed his brow, and watched Sophie reach behind her and pull out a book.

“Well, I was ransacking some old trunks, and I found this.” Sophie’s two friends whispered and she smiled, “It’s the diary mom kept the year she got pregnant with me.” 

Sophie stood up, “July Seventeenth. What a night. Sam drove me over to the old island, and we danced on the beach, and we kissed on the beach, and...dot dot dot.”

“Dot dot dot?”

“That’s what they did back in the olden days.” The audience started to laugh as they realized what ‘dot dot dot’ meant and Jumin even chuckled a bit. 

“Sam’s the one, I know he is. I’ve never felt like this before.” 

Soon, another song came up, and Sophie started talking about all her mother's affairs over the same summer in the seventies. Jumin was disgusted, but somehow amazed by how a woman could get so many men, and soon he realized why when the women herself came on stage.

It was Bri, dressed in baggy overalls with a broken strap, with various stains from who knows what littering the front. “Look at you two!” She hugged the two girls, “Oh! Stop, growing!” Bri spoke exasperated, to which the RFA laughed, because she looked like a midget against the two. 

  
  
  


Eventually, everything became a bore, until Bri was onstage, and she met with two other women. 

“Oh! Would you look at what the tide washed in!” Bri yelled in a fake, country accent. “Donna!” The three women ran to each other and Bri screamed, running in zigzags before she hugged them, before everyone burst out laughing.

“Oh my god! You look like an old hippy.” The rich looking one commented, and Bri struck a pose with her hands in her pockets, “Where did you get these!” Bri exclaimed soon after, pointing at the same lady’s chest. 

“Husband number three!” The short one shouted, once more, everyone laughed, and he heard Yoosung and Seven talk.

“I’m the rich one cuz I have money.” Seven hummed and Yoosung pouted, “But you have glasses like the short one.” Jaehee hit Yoosung’s shoulder lightly and they both shut up.

After a few moments of them talking, and Sophie coming on stage to greet them, when Bri started talking.

“Okay, so, the thing about the toilet. If it doesn’t flush right away, just leave, and come back, and it should..” She sighed and walked to the center of the stage. “Nothing works around here except for me. I’ve been running this hotel for twenty years, and I have been  _ never _ had a day off.”

She opened a window that was placed in front of her and a shutter fell off, she screamed and then looked up. Music started up again, and he noticed she was about to sing, and almost everyone in the RFA leaned in, and the words she sang could not be more ironic.

“ _ I work all night, I work all day to pay the bills I have to pay.”  _

The ensemble chimes in, “ _ Aint it sad _ .” She frowned at them and they took the window away. 

“ _ And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me.”  _

_ “That’s too bad.” _

_ “In my dreams, I have a plan.”  _ Jumin was stunned by the voice that could come out of Bri, how he could hear her crystal clear as if she was right in front of him,

“ _ If I got me, a wealthy man.”  _ Jumin choked and Seven started laughing, but luckily the music was too loud to let anyone else hear them. 

“ _ I wouldn’t have to work at all, I'd move around and have a ball…”  _ She turned around and extras flooded the scene, and started begging and talking to her as she dug through her pockets, unamused and handing them money and forms. 

“ _ Money, money, money, must be funny. In a rich man's world.”  _ Jumin chuckled. This was all very ironic to him and his friends, considering the fact that he himself, was a millionaire and her boyfriend. 

“ _ A man like that is hard to find” _ Her rich friend, Tonya, sang, “ _ But I can't get him off my mind.” _

_ “Ain’t it sad.” _

_ “And if he happened to be free I bet he wouldn’t fancy me.”  _ Jumin laughed again, how ironic this all was, he was definitely going to buy her something later.

The song continued with her singing about how she wished she was rich, and how money was a joke in a rich mans world, and it ended with her fastening a utility belt around her waist, sad. 

Eventually, the three men he had seen before entered the stage, and Bri disappeared, and Sophie entered. 

“Can I help you?” Sophie asked, setting down a bin, “We're here for the wedding.” 

Oh. 

So that’s who these men were. Bri’s old lovers. Jumin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m Bill Anderson.” The one in adventurous gear spoke.

“I’m Bright, Harry Bright.” The one dressed nicely but not as nice as the other one said.

“Sam Carmichael.” The one who looked like a knock off version of himself spoke.

They kept talking until she lead them to the old goat house, where they were to stay until Sophie got them.

Bri with her two friends rolled onstage on a couch and she was laughing, before she stopped, “I've got a crack in my courtyard, I've gotta fix it.”

“Donna, Donna,” Tonya pushes her back down into the couch and she whined, “Listen, I know you’re going to make a fortune because of Sophie, but listen, are you going to be okay until then?”

“Do you need some money?” Rosie hummed, and Bri looked at her in disbelief, “Seriously Donna, do you need a loan?” Tonya started at her and she shook her head.

“No....sweetheart, I’m just whining, I don’t need to be taken care of.” Bri explained, fishing her drill out of her belt and setting it onto her lap. The similarities between this character and her were uncanny in Jumin’s opinion, and they were both very humble.

“Yeah but are you being taken care of?” Bri sighed, “What do you mean?” Tonya leaned in close, “Are you getting it?” 

“You mean this?” Bri positioned the drill on her lap and whirred it upwards, and the audience burst out laughing. “Down boy.” She scolded between giggles. 

Jumin was very shocked. The musical was beginning to pick up speed but he had already seen Bri do several things he’d never thought he’d see her do, but so many things he had, and he couldn’t decide if he found it cute or funny. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: 
> 
> I Have a Dream: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/WssQP1xWJRM
> 
> Honey Honey: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/05qid4p_cfw
> 
> Money Money Money: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/IByDClFTOME
> 
> All songs owned by ABBA


	17. Treading Softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the no update yesterday and the short one today.

The musical had ended about an hour after that, but Jumin had seen quite a bit, but what surprised him the most was when the song ‘Dancing Queen’ came on, and like the director had said, dancers came out into the audience and so did Bri, who the entire female cast followed, and picked out a few female audience members along the way.

He understood why Bri has asked Rika and Jaehee to sit where they were because as she passed them, singing her heart out, she grabbed their hands and danced with them, a huge smile on her face before she waved them off, dancing back to the stage for the ending.

Other than that, he wasn’t really all enraptured by the story unless it involved his dear girlfriend. It wasn’t exactly his cup of tea but he could see why Bri liked it so much.

But there was something that made him wish they had stayed in the theatre a little longer after it was over. 

“You’re kidding me.” He heard Zen growl beside him as they waited for the actors to come outside for autographs and pictures. Jumin looked up, and followed Zen’s agitated stare to a well dressed man. 

“Who’s that..?” Jumin furrowed his brow, until he saw it. The resemblance between the man standing next to him and the person Zen was glaring at. Although not albino, the man shared similar facial features with Zen and Bri, and just as Zen opened his mouth, the crowd erupted into cheers as the actors came out, waving and smiling.

Bri was grinning, and looking around for them, all while saying thank you’s and signing autographs, when she spotted them. “Jumin! You came!” She exclaimed, running up to him and practically jumping on him to give him a hug. 

Jumin eyed the man, and found him staring at them, so he turned his attention to Bri. “Of course, you did very well.” Zen shot him a look that screamed ‘Don’t let her see him’ before Jumin turned her over to the rest of the RFA. “I need to use the restroom though, so talk to them for a minute.” She nodded, and smiled, getting crowded by her friends giving her hugs and good jobs.

Jumin followed Zen, who was making a beeline for the man who started to walk out the door as he saw them coming. He followed them out the doors and into the cold. “Why the hell did you show up?!” Zen barked, eyes narrowed.

“Am I not allowed to see my little sister perform?” The man’s voice sounded professional, but if he had heard anything about Bri’s past, anyone in her family that wasn’t Zen was a complete no go. 

“No, leave.” The male ignored him and turned to Jumin. “You must be Jumin Han, Byeol’s soulmate.” Jumin found himself narrowing his eyes, “I am, now leave.” 

“Excuse me, I’m-“ “Leave.” A feminine voice interrupted him, and Jumin turned his head. 

There was Bri, dressed in her overalls and clutching a bouquet of roses, but she looked anything but happy. “Byeol, you did fantastic.” The man said, beginning to walk up to her. “I don’t care what you say, leave.” 

Then she smiled, but anyone could sense her discomfort. “You’re nothing but a pompous twat, I have no business with the likes of you and I never want to see you or our parents again.” The man blinked at her but stood his ground, and she sighed, dropping her smile. 

“I told you to fucking leave.” Oh.

She was mad. Really mad. He hadn’t heard her say the f word though.

“Alright, alright, I’m leaving. Good bye Hyun and Byeol. Mr. Han.” He nodded at them and Jumin glared, and the three of them watched him leave, before Bri sighed.

“Let’s go back in! It’s cold out here.” Bri spoke cheerily as if nothing had happened, and grabbed Jumin’s hand, leading him back inside. “Everyone keeps talking about how ironic my role was.” She giggled, entering the building.

Jumin said nothing, except for nodding, but she continued to talk, “I dunno if you noticed, but they definitely made Sam look like you on purpose, even if they swore up and down they didn’t.” Bri hummed, before squealing as Seven ran towards the two of them, and picked her up, running away from Jumin with her.

“Luciel! Bring her back.” Jumin demanded. Luckily, the area was nearly bare, as most people had left during the spat with Bri’s brother. 

Seven didn’t answer him, instead twirling Bri around and Yoosung ran up to them, and Seven picked him up too, causing all three of them to scream and squeal like a bunch of children. Jumin heard Zen sigh beside him and he had forgotten he was there. 

“I don’t know how she had the energy to goof off with them like that, after all our performances I’m ready to fall asleep.” Jumin said nothing again, instead turning to look at Bri, who was now on Seven’s back, introducing him to the other cast members.

“Jumin! Come here!” She looked up and had spotted him, waving him over. “Guys this is my soulmate, and you cannot tell me that they didn’t purposely make Jaebeom look like him.” Jumin stood beside her and Seven and the one who played Sam nodded.

“Whoa I totally see it! Nice to meet ya though.” He didn’t come here for a meet and greet but that seemed to be exactly what he got. “Hello.” 

Everyone seemed to sense his stiffness and not wanting to talk to them, so, Seven spoke up. “Ho~ ho~ ho~, it’s getting late, shouldn’t we all go home now?” 

Jumin nodded and turned to Bri, “You going home with me.” She shrugged, “Okay.” She hopped off of Seven’s back, and stood on her tip toes to kiss Jumin’s cheek before she walked with him back over to their group. 

“You did marvelously, Bri.” Jaehee said, and Bri gave her a big hug. “I’m so happy you and Rika agreed to allow me to pull you guys off.” She beamed and Rika stepped in. “Are you kidding me? That made my night.” 

The three girls chatted excitedly and Jumin stood to the side, bidding his father goodbye for the night, before everyone started to pile in the limo again for the route home.

“I’m so proud of you.” Jumin hugged her closer to him with his arm, and kissed her forehead. “Thanks, Jumin.” She smiled widely up at him, hugging him completely before yawning.

“So now you’re tired.” Yoosung snickered and she stuck her tongue out at him, “Well excuse me Mr. Class President, I’ve been working non-stop the past week.” Bri yawned again and snuggled into Jumin's side.

“Well, now all you have to do is move into Jumin’s place.” Seven chimed in, stopping his raid on the coolers inside the limo. “Oh yeah,” She chuckled, “I’m looking forward to that, but Hyun? Not so much.”

  
  
  


The rest of the ride was full of sleepy adults and teens alike, Seven and Yoosung fell asleep on each other, Rika leaned her head against Jihyun’s shoulder, not asleep, but he was. Jaehee leaned against a window, fast asleep and Bri’s head was on Jumin’s lap.

It was quiet, and she played with Jumin’s buttons on his jacket, eyes lidded with sleep as he looked down at her. “I’m happy.” She hummed out of nowhere, and Jumin raised his hand and put it on her cheek. “Why’s that?” 

She leaned into it. “I’m here. With you, and everyone else.” Bri sat up, and he brushed her bangs from her face. “I’m so happy things got better.” Jumin smiled gently, and she leaned over, hugging him, and burying herself against him. “I love you so much.” 

He brought a hand to her hair, and stroked it gently, “I love you more.” She pulled away, and grinned, before leaning in and kissing him on the lips, before she snuggled back up to him. “No, I do.” Was all she said, before she lolled off to sleep. Jumin sighed, yawning himself and leaning his head on top of hers.

“You know,” He heard Rika say, “I’m happy for both of you, you both look so much happier.” Jumin couldn’t see her, but he knew she was smiling. “Thank you,Rika.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to do the second half of the musical in this chapter, but it was so difficult to write and stiff, so I skipped it. If you guys are interested in the rest, please support the musical it’s self and it’s two movies.


	18. Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama drama drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for not updating, I’ve been sick, I thought I had corona but I didn’t I just was sick lol, so think of this as like season two!

“Oh my god! It’s this late already?” Bri gasped, throwing her handkerchief hat to the side, and tearing her apron from her body. 

She was in the process of moving into Jumin’s and she was doing some cleaning, as Jumin was at work, but she had to also meet Rika to watch her try on her dress. 

Bri slid down the hallway, jumping over the teenage cats who were wrestling on the hardwood floor. She went to her new closet and opened it, thankful she had hung up her nicer clothes already. She settled on the light blue sweater she had worn on her birthday, along with a white skirt. Quickly slipping them on, she fumbled with her shoes and phone as she dialed for Jumin’s driver he’d shared with her now.

“Driver Kim? Hi! This is Bri! Could you pick me up from the house? I have to be somewhere and I lost track of time, I’m so sorry.” Bri heard the older man laugh, “Yes, of course.” 

She thanked him, running to the bathroom to slap on some mascara, before she picked up the two cats, who were not following her around curiously. “Goodbye Elly and Harry.” She kissed their heads. Even though she had named Elizabeth, and Jumin refused to call her anything else, she found Seven’s nickname for her to be fitting. 

Bri quickly set them down and bolted out the door, locking it behind her and hurrying down the stairs of the giant penthouse. She hadn’t had the time to see everything yet, but she was sure she would at some point, just now. 

She thought back to her high school days, and sat on the railing, sliding down it as if she was in a movie, and she reached the ground floor in no time, and her driver was already outside. 

Bri waved to the person in the lobby, before she ran outside and slid into the limo herself. “Hi Driver Kim! Can you take me to the bridal shop on the corner of main?” 

He nodded, “Did the master propose to you already?” She choked on her spit, “N-no sir! My friend Rika is getting married, I’m her maid of honor and she’s trying on dresses.” 

“I see, well, the time will come one day.” Bri chuckled, sitting near the window, so she could chat him up, “I hope so.” She pressed her cheek to the leather seat, and yawned. 

She hoped she looked okay, as she was going out by herself again and although the paparazzi had died down for herself and Jumin, it was kicking up for Rika and Jihyun for their wedding, and word was getting about celebrities positions in the wedding, which was mostly for Jumin’s and hers.

A few minutes went by in silence, when the car pulled up and she nearly jumped out, “I’ll call you when I’m ready to return! Thank you for taking care of Jumin and I.” She smiled widely before turning and going inside, where she saw her sunny blonde, best friend. 

“Rika! I’m so sorry I’m late, I got caught up in moving.” She turned towards her and smiled, “Oh I’m so happy to see you!” Rika walked you to her with open arms, enveloping her. 

“It’s totally okay to be late, you’re only five minutes late _and_ you were being productive.” The blonde woman chuckled. Bri grinned and sat down in a seat not too far from the dressing room.

“Let’s see your beautiful dress choices!” She beamed, crossing her arms and legs, and Rika smiled wider, “I’m so excited, I’ll go in now.” Rika room a deep breath, grinning wider before scurrying to the dressing room to try on the first dress.

Bri felt giddy for her friend, watching an employee go into the room with her to help her into the dress. It didn’t take long for Bri herself to grow bored, standing up and wandering around the store to look at all the different dresses. From what she understood, Rika would find a design she’d like and then have a famous designer redesign it and add things onto the dress.

She ran her hand along the dress racks, wondering how she herself would look in one. She was very pale, and she wasn’t sure how washed out she would look with just her white hair and dress, but she supposed her own brother rocked white clothing very well. 

She noticed some of her favorites happened to be the ones with lacy long sleeves and off the shoulders, but soon she heard Rika come out and she rushed back to the spot and gasped.

Rika wore a floor length ball gown dress, and she had tears in her eyes as she looked in the mirror. It was decorated in gemstones and light lace, making it look like it held a certain magic to it. 

“I know this is only the first dress but….” Rika turned to her, squealing excitedly, “I think this is the one.” Bri squealed and screamed with her, running up to her and gently hugging her, but the two women grabbed each other’s hands and jumped up and down excitedly. 

“This is the one? Are you sure you don’t want to try on more dresses?” She looked at her over again. “No, I don’t want anything else to influence me but..” She looked up at her, grinning mischievously.

“Jihyun bought out the stores time for the rest of the day, so that means we’re the only ones in here so...we can dress up in wedding dresses!” Bri’s mouth dropped open, “You can do that?” Rika nodded, “Of course! Just have to be out of the dresses by when the boys pick us up.” 

Bri grinned and whooped loudly, “Let’s do this!” 

* * *

  
  
  


“I take back my gift to you for your birthday.” Jumin’s father said suddenly, and Jumin choked on his drink, very startled by his fathers words. “Wait- the one where you gave me the blessing to marry Bri?” 

“Yes, you see, Glam here has given me a different idea.” Jumin looked over at the brunette celebrity sitting next to his father, and the two had started dating soon after his birthday. 

“Alright, what is it?” Jumin was intrigued, and he wasn’t too upset about it, since Zen was supposed to be the one to give the blessing in the first place. “While I think Bri is a lovely girl, I think you should do what most celebrities do, and I think you should marry someone different for the company.” 

Jumin choked again, on his food this time, and he heard Jaehee choke as well, and he really couldn’t blame her. “Are you saying you’d rather me marry someone for the company, which mind you, is doing fantastic, then marry someone I love?” 

“Jumin, dear.” Glam started and he cringed at her honied tone. “The women we’d like you to marry is one of my students, she has her own company and is very capable of helping you within it, while Byeol would just be a housewife.” 

“Please do not call Bri her real name without her knowledge.” He nearly snapped and Glam cleared her throat, “My bad, but Jumin, Bri would be a housewife, she would sit around all day doing nothing, since you have a maid.”

“I’m fine with that, because I know she won’t sit around all day, she’ll bake and bring sweets to the homeless shelters, or volunteer, or she’d get a job, I know her well enough to know that.” Jumin was angry at the audacity of this woman who barely even knew his girlfriend, talking as if she was the laziest person in the world.

“What Glam is saying is that you need someone who understands the company and how it works, someone from a more…” Jumin glared at his father, “Please do tell me what you were about to say.”

He cleared his throat and skipped what he was going to say, and Jumin was fuming. How dare they talk about her and her ‘background’ as if she was filth, as far as he could tell, Glam was the disgusting one here.

“Anyways, I will be arranging a marriage between her student, Sarah, and you.” “Father!” Jumin slammed his hands on the table and he could hear Jaehee gasp, and honestly, he didn’t care if it was unprofessional. Jaehee was one of Bri’s friends, nearly in the same level of Yoosung and Rika, so of course she’d be upset for her.

“That’s the end of this discussion, you are marrying her.” Jumin stood up, his chair screeching back, “I’ve gone along with all your womanizing since mom died, but I’m not letting you monopolize off of me for some actress you met on my birthday.” He turned swiftly, and started out the door, and Jaehee quickly followed behind him. They both ignored his fathers calls.

When they got outside Jumin sighed, “Assistant Kang, please do not tell Bri about this. I will tell her whenever I get things taken care of, okay? I don’t want her to be upset.” His assistant blinked at him before slowly nodding. “Alright.” 

Jumin checked his watch, “Let’s go to the bridal shop early, I'd like to see Bri and what dress Rika picked out.” Jaehee nodded and took out her phone, dialing and pressing it to her ear to call the driver.

It came not long after, and the two piled into the car, but luckily, it was not a short ride, as it was a block away. The outside of the shop was white and gold, symbolizing weddings, or something like that.

Jumin got out, Jaehee following and he opened the door. If he remembered correctly, the only ones in there were Rika, Bri and an employee. 

“Haha! Rika! How are you walking?” He heard his girlfriends voice chime. He still felt terrible about the engagement, but hearing her made him feel better. 

“I have no idea! But you look like you’re being swallowed up!” Rika laughed, and he rounded the corner.

Standing there were Rika and Bri in the poofiest wedding dresses he’d ever seen, and they were giggling up a storm, and it was as if they were playing dress up together. 

Bri’s back was turned to him, but he could see a veil stuck in her hair, and then Rika saw him. “Oh! Hi Jumin, you’re early! We were just messing around since I already found my dress.” He saw Bri stiffen, before she turned around, a blush on her cheeks. 

He did a double take. Bri was wearing a poofy dress, but she looked like she belonged in it. It was off the shoulder and it had long lace sleeves that connected to the chest. 

“H-hi Jumin.” She stuttered out. Bri was obviously embarrassed to be seen in a wedding dress by her boyfriend, but he just looked her up and down, the thoughts of his engagement to another girl out the window, and instead replaced with thoughts of proposing to her instead, although it was far too early. 

“So you’ve been playing dress up?” Jaehee asked next to him, and Bri squealed, running over and hugging her. “Jaehee! Oh my god I’ve missed you so much.” He watched Jaehee use hover hands to hug back, so she wouldn’t ruin the dress. 

“Yes we have! You should join us.” Rika walked up as well, although the dress she was wearing was more humorous than glamorous. “I’d like to, but I’m working.” Jumin sat down, “I don’t care, we still have a while before Jihyun comes, have at it.” 

Jaehee blinked at him, “Are you sure?” Jumin nodded and Bri squealed, grabbing her hand and taking her back to a dressing room. “Just put on anything you’d like!” 

Bri hurried into her own dressing room, as did Rika, leaving Jumin alone with the employee, and his buzzing phone. The calls were from his father but he ignored them, turning off his phone to emphasize that he wouldn’t be picking up.

It didn’t take too long for the three of them too come out again, and Bri squealed at Jaehee, “You're so pretty! It fits you so well!” Jaehee’s dress was a bit more fitted then the rest of what she had seen, and Jumin could tell she was embarrassed as well.

Rika had on another funny dress, one that had ruffles in all the wrong places and too much sparkle, while Bri had one on that looked like you could run through a castle at night and feel like a Fisney princess. 

  
  


Maybe they should get married at a castle. Jumin leaned back against the wall, yawning. This day was draining, and he still had to think of how he was going to solve this before the media got a hold of it and exposed it to Bri in its whole.

Maybe it wasn’t the wisest idea to keep this from her but, he looked over at her smiling and laughing with the two females, she looked so happy.

He caught Jaehee looking at him, and it was obvious she was worried about the same thing he was, but he knew she’d stay quiet, hopefully, and even if she didn’t Bri had every right to know anyways.

“Rika, can I see the dress you picked out?” The blonde woman smiled and shook her head, “Nope! It’s a surprise for everyone except Bri! Speaking of Bri, we need to get your bridesmaids dress.” 

The three girls got caught up in a conversation again and Jumin sighed, this would be a long time to be alone with his thoughts.


	19. Watermelon Jolly Rancher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a ride, you have been warned.

“Ahhhh,” Bri announced as she and Jumin returned home after a long day, “I’m so tired.” She sighed, before turning to Jumin, who was hanging his coat up absentmindedly. He seemed off, as if he was lost in space or something was weighing on his mind.

“Jumin, how was lunch?” She asked, following his footsteps to hang up her coat, before crossing the room to put her apron back on so she could finish unpacking. He looked up at her, although it seemed like he was looking through her as he spoke. “Hm? It was fine, I’m just a little tired, but I think I'm going to drink some wine first.” 

She nodded and stepped out of his way, letting him go to the cupboard, and she went to her box of kitchenware she had brought for herself. She was sure she was going to get tired of fancy rich people food, so she brought a few mugs and pots to make ramen and other unhealthy foods so she wouldn’t mess up Jumin’s things. 

Bri knew something was up, that was obvious, but she decided to wait until he wanted to tell her, and she set the box on the counter, opening it up and taking out a Llama mug her brother had given her for her sixteenth birthday. It was chipped from use but she loved it, and she gingerly set it aside when she felt Jumin behind her. 

He wrapped his arms around her and he set his chin on her head. “Are you okay?” Bri asked finally, letting her hands hold onto his arms. “I’m fine.” Was all he said. She could feel his chest rising and falling against her back and she sighed. It was nice to be hugged by him but she hoped he wouldn’t leech off of her because he was upset. 

“How about you go sit down? I’ll bring you some wine.” Jumin grunted in response, before slowly letting go, and walking out of the kitchen like a zombie. She watched him sit on the couch and she frowned, before turning and finding a glass and pouring his favorite red wine into it. 

By the time she reached the couch, he was fast asleep with Elizabeth and Harry on his lap, his hand was ontop of Elizabeth. Bri smiled softly. “Oh Jumin…” She sighed, setting the glass down to grab a blanket and drape it over him and the animals. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before grabbing the glass and returning to the kitchen. 

She carefully poured the contents back into the bottle and put the bottle up, before washing the glass and setting it back where it belonged. 

Bri turned back to her box and began to empty it once more, and finding places to put it amongst the fancy dishes and cabinets. Although tired, she was determined to get this done, so she popped in her ear buds and listened to music as she worked.

  
  
  
  


_ Knock Knock Knock _

Bri was pulled from her rhythm by an array of cutesy knocks, and she looked around. Jumin was still fast asleep on the couch, so it couldn’t have been that long that she began working. Except it was, because now the sun was shining through the windows. 

Had she been working all night?

She wiped her hands on the apron before listening to the door, where she heard the security yelling and she opened the door. Standing there was a women with magenta hair and a golden purse of some kind.

“Watermelon jolly rancher.” Bri said out loud, and the woman gave her a weird look, but brushed off her words. “You must be Jumin’s maid! Is he here?” 

Bri would feel insulted but she was wearing an apron and handkerchief hat, and this woman was obviously rich. “I’m not his maid, and yes he’s here, but he’s asleep.” The security rushed up next to the woman.

“I’m so sorry Miss. Ryu, we tried to stop her.” Bri gave the security a puzzled look and then looked to the woman again, “You are?” 

“I’m Sarah! I’m Jumin’s fiancé.” Bri blinked at her before she looked at the security and back at the woman. “Excuse me a moment.” She shut the door and locked it. 

“I’m so sleep deprived.” Bri mumbled, “I’m hallucinating.” She yawned and went back to the kitchen, where Elizabeth and Harry were meowing for their food, so she gave it to them and went over to Jumin. 

Plopping on top of him and snuggling his side, and he remained asleep to her surprise. Soon she dozed off too, ignoring the knocks on the door as a part of her imagination.

  
  
  
  


**Bri: Ya know, I think I was hallucinating this morning.**

**Yoosung: Why?**

**Bri: I was up all night unpacking and I hadn't realized the sun came up, and I thought I heard knocking at the door.**

**Bri: and when I opened it, there was this bright pink woman who claimed to be Jumin’s fiancé, so I closed the door and went to sleep on Jumin.**

**Jaehee: …**

**Jaehee: Mr. Han was asleep through all of that?**

**Bri: Mhm, he looked like he had a hard day yesterday and he fell asleep on the couch, when I woke up a few minutes ago he was gone of course.**

**707: A strange woman showing up and claiming to be your soulmate's fiancé?**

**Yoosung: Maybe you’re just nervous?**

**Bri: Maybe?**

**Jaehee: Oh dear;;**

**Bri: I’m sure it’s nothing, she looked like the watermelon jolly rancher and I don’t think anyone would go out looking like that willingly so I’m positive it was a hallucination.**

**Yoosung: Watermelon jolly rancher?**

**707: Agent 7! 0! 7! Is on the case! I’ll look for hot pink ladies in the area.**

**Bri: Lolol okay Sevenie, lemme see what you find.**

**Jaehee: Bri, did Mr. Han not tell you anything yesterday?**

**Bri: I asked him if he was okay and he said he was fine, and wanted wine.**

**707: That rhymes.**

**Bri: Lolol**

**Bri: But then he fell asleep before he could have any.**

**Jaehee: I see;;**

**Bri: Jaehee, do you know anything about this?**

**_Jaehee has left the chatroom_ **

**Yoosung: She ran away;;**

**Bri: Maybe she lost connection? She’s at work and the C &R’s connection isn’t the best sometimes.**

**707: Uhh...Bri?**

**Bri: Yes?**

**707: Is this woman who you saw this morning?**

**IMG-0924**

**_“Jumin Han engaged to Sarah! What about poor Byeol?”_ **

**Bri: I-**

**Bri:** **Luciel were going to C &R.**

**707: I am on my way.**

**Yoosung: Pick me up too!**

  
  


Bri threw her phone to the couch, scaring off Harry but at this point she didn’t care. Her phone was light up with the picture of a newspaper article. It featured the woman from before, along with Jumin and herself, but instead she was crossed out in a big ‘X’.

She looked down at her clothes, and she took off her apron. Bri didn’t know what emotions she was feeling, but she knew she wanted her best friends. Even if Rika was busy, Seven and Yoosung were there for her, and she was sure Jaehee wanted to tell her this from the beginning, but what she couldn’t understand was why Jumin had lied to her.

Bri walked into her and Jumin’s shared room and opened the closet. There were some of the nicer clothes Jumin had bought her, and she threw on a skirt and blouse, followed by a long over coat. 

The room felt too small now, despite its vast largeness, and she felt like she was losing her grip on reality. 

Jumin Han was so dead.

  
  
  


When her friends arrived, she took the elevator down, before hopping into the passenger's seat, and she stared at the dash. 

“Bri, are you okay?” Yoosung asked, leaning forward from the back seat. “He lied to me.” Bri slurred out, collapsing back to the seat.

“Maybe he had a good reason?” Yoosung reasoned, and Seven nodded, “We all know he loves you, maybe he didn’t have a choice in the matter.” 

“But he didn’t tell me! He let me find out in the cruelest way possible and wouldn’t even let Jaehee tell me for crying out loud!” She cried, hunching over and wiping the tears in her eyes.

She felt Seven rub a circle into her back, and she sniffles. “Can you delete that chatroom? I don’t want my brother to beat Jumin up and go to prison, plus I don’t want Jumin to know I know until I can talk to him.”

Seven nodded, taking his hand away and pulling out his phone, opening it up and tossing it to Yoosung, “Click the trash can by the chat, no one will be able to see it but me.” 

Yoosung nodded, scurrying to do what he was told as Seven drove the car to her soulmates workplace. Bri wiped her tears, and sat up, sighing. “I’m going to beat his ass.” 

“And I get a front row seat.” Seven joked and she smiled softly. “Film it for me.” Bri joked back, and Yoosung snorted, “Well pass down the video for generations.” Bri choked on her laugh, and soon the car was full of laughter.

The car right was shorter than she had liked but, when she got out, she could see the workers' faces pale. Something was not right. 

She waited for her friends to get out before walking into the building, her hands in her pockets. Despite the circumstances, this all felt kind of fun, she felt like she was in a mafia boss’ building from a movie. 

“Miss. Ryu!” Someone gasped and she nodded at them, continuing to walk until she reached the receptionists desk. “Would you mind telling me where Jumin is?” The lobby grew quiet and the receptionist nodded, “He is in a meeting right now, but it should be over by the time you get up there.” They all knew what she was doing.

“Thank you very much, I’ll make sure you get more money on your pay check this month.” There was hushed whispers as she pressed the button for the elevator and it opened, allowing her and the boys to go inside, and she saw some employees eye each other, and make their way to the stairs to watch this go down. 

She held back a smile, they were exactly like a bunch of high school kids, gossiping and waiting to see the drama on their celebrity boss. 

The doors closed and she suddenly felt like jelly, so she let herself lean against the walls of the elevator as she pulled up the news article on her phone, and crossed her arms. 

“Are you okay?” Seven asked her and she nodded, “I’m fine, he should be prepared to be yelled at in front of his colleagues.” 

Yoosung gave her a nervous smile and sighed, “Well, you'll certainly have an audience,” Bri gripped her phone tighter, “I certainly will.” 

  
  
  


The elevator dinged and there was already a mini crowd in front of the room, and there were panting employees who she had seen in the lobby, and it was obvious they ran up the stairs for this. 

The door they were crowding was open and she stepped forward, and saw Jumin. His back was towards her and he seemed to be talking to someone. People inside were filing out and giving her and the employees strange looks.

“Is that Ryu Byeol?” One of the participates asked Seven, “Yep.” 

“Did she just find out about his engagement?”

“Yep.”

“I’m staying for this.”

The next person she saw was Jaehee, who looked guilty, but she gave her a smile to tell her it wasn’t her fault. The employees were silent and she let a few more come to witness this all before she spoke.

“ **Jumin Han.** ” His body went frigid and he slowly turned around. The color was drained from his face and anyone could tell he was in deep shit.

“Hello my love, what brings you here?” Jumin tried to play off, but he began to fiddle with his cufflinks, a sign that he was nervous. The person he had been talking to’s mouth dropped open, and they stepped to the side, interest obvious in their eyes.

“Don’t my love me. What the  _ fuck  _ this?” Bri stepped forward and shoved the phone in his face, and the crowd gasped at her swear, but she didn’t care, now Jumin knew she was pissed. 

“Bri-“

“Byeol. Don’t call me my nickname when you’re trying to explain your bullshit.” She snapped, taking her phone away and crossing her arms once more. Now face to face with him she was even more agitated then before. 

“Byeol, I promise you, it’s not what it looks like, I was going to tell you eventually-“

“Oh yeah? When was that going to be? When you were saying your “I do’s” on the fucking alter?” Jumin shook his head, “Please calm down, I wanted to tell you when I fixed everything, so you wouldn’t have to worry about it.”

“It’s a little too late for that genius.” She spoke sarcastically, “I could’ve helped you work through this and been there for you, I could’ve helped in my own way but you don’t fucking think I can just because your first impression was me on a street corner?” His eyes widened, “No no, Byeol, you’re very smart, and I love you dearly- I just wanted to fix this for us.” 

“It would’ve been nice to know what was happening when the jolly rancher looking bitch showed up at our fucking door this morning and told me she was your fiancé.” Her voice cracked at the word fiancé and she could feel her steam turning into tears, “I thought I was hallucinating because you’d never do that to me, you said you wouldn’t, so I just went to sleep and woke up to being told by my best friend- not boyfriend mind you- that my boyfriend was engaged to the same woman I had seen that morning.”

She was crying now, tears streaming down her cheeks, and Jumin was looking at her like his heart was hurting, “Byeol…” He said softly, reaching out for her but she slapped his hand away, “If you had told me as soon as you had found out, we wouldn’t be in this position, and since you want to fix everything by yourself so badly.” Her voice hardened at the end, “Have fun being by yourself.” 

His eyes widened and she turned on her heel and grabbed Jaehee’s hand, taking her out of the room, before she turned her head, “Don't even think about firing these employees who saw, they deserve to know that their boss thinks he doesn’t have to tell them shit.” She spat, before turning down the hall and going to through the sea of employees, and dragging Jaehee with her, Seven and Yoosung not far behind. 

She didn’t hear Jumin after that, and she didn’t know if he even bothered to try to find her. Sarah could have him at this rate. 

“Bri…” Jaehee said quietly, and Bri turned towards her, bursting into tears and burying her face in her friend's chest. “Hey hey…” Seven soothed, hugging her from the back. “Did you just break up with him??” Yoosung asked in disbelief.

“I suppose I did.” Bri cried harder and Yoosung locked the door, allowing Bri to fall on the floor between the two, and Jaehee sat on the floor with her, cuddling her to her. “I thought soulmates were the best and not supposed to keep secrets and work things out but he just wants to do everything on his own.” 

Seven winced at her words, although they weren’t directed at him, he was basically doing the same thing to his soulmate. She sniffled, laying her head against Jaehee’s chest as she stroked her back. 

“I’m calling Rika.” Yoosung announced and Bri nodded, watching him dial her number.

  
  
  


“Oh my god.” Rika gasped upon seeing Bri curled up on Seven’s lap, face red and splotchy from crying. She sat down and pulled her to her, “Bri...sweetie…” 

Jaehee had long since left, worried she would be fired and that she was certain the company was in an uproar. “I read what happened in the chatroom before it was deleted, and I can only assume something bad happened.” 

“She broke up with Jumin in front of a ton of employees, and she yelled and cussed him out.” Seven spoke and Rika gasped, but then chuckled a bit, “He kind of deserved that, I bet Jaehee was the only one who knew and he told her not to tell.” 

Bri nodded and Rika rubbed her back, “There there…”

“Rika, can you see if he’ll let her stay with him? Jumin doesn’t know about him.” Rika stopped, and looked at Seven, “Are you sure you don’t mind her knowing about him?” Seven nodded, “Things need to cool down, and he’ll make her feel better, they’ll get along nicely.” 

Rika nodded and Yoosung and Bri shared a confused look, “He?” Yoosung asked and Rika smiled, “I can’t tell you, but I will tell Bri on the way there.” 

She stood and helped Bri up, “Well, let’s go sweetie, we can pick up your stuff at Jumin’s place and you can take Harry.”

“I...don’t want to separate him and Elly, so let’s just leave him there.” Rika nodded understandingly, “Alright. Let’s go.”

  
  
  
  



	20. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: spoilers for the Secret End, as well as Ray’s story.

“Wait wait wait,” Bri stuttered out, “Seven’s got a twin brother he’s not allowed to see?” Rika nodded solemnly. “Luciel’s job is to keep the two of them safe and out of the eye of the public for reasons I cannot reveal.”

Bri nodded slowly, looking out the window at the passing fields. They had long since left the city and reporters...and Jumin. She bit the inside of her cheek and looked to Rika again. 

“What’s his name?” Rika smiled, “Saeran. He’s very kind and gentle, and he likes flowers, I think you two will get along nicely.” Bri fidgeted with the suitcase sitting in the seat next to her. 

“I should thank Seven some more when I finally return...it must’ve not been easy asking for me to go see his brother he can’t see.” Rika’s lips curled into a gentle smile. “He adores you, and I’m sure Saeran will too.” A comfortable silence fell between the two before Rika seemed to remember something.

“Saeran might call Luciel by his real name, please do not repeat it to the chatroom.” Bri smiled as well, “Don’t worry about it, I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Soon the car slowed in front of what seemed to be a cottage of some sort, and the outside was surrounded by flowers, and a man seemed to be crouched over in front of them, back to the car. Rika opened the door and stepped out, and Bri followed, carefully taking out her suitcase.

“Saeran.” She said his name and he peeked up, and his identical vermillion locks popped into view, before he completely turned his head to face the woman. His eyes were golden like his brothers and Bri had to hold back her inhale at seeing Seven’s face without his glasses.

He was beautiful, but he didn’t spare her a glance. “Rika...hello.” Saeran finally looked over at Bri and she stiffened. Seven’s twin was definitely more calm then him, that was for sure. 

“Is she who Saeyoung wanted to stay here? I’ve seen her on the news.” Rika nodded, unshaded by the name while Bri had to resist to open her mouth. “This is Byeol Ryu, or Bri, and your brother would like her to stay hidden for a bit.” 

His eyes scanned her, as if analyzing if she was a good person or not, before he shrugged. “Okay. Hi.” He was short and to the point, but she felt as if there was something more to it. “Hello! You’re Saeran right? Nice to meet you.” It was nice to be around someone like this for a change. 

Her brother and Seven were giant balls of energy who wanted to run and do whatever they wished, while Yoosung whined, Jaehee worked, and Jumin…

She shook her thoughts from her head, watching him nod in acknowledgment. “Nice to meet you too.” Rika clapped her hands, drawing their attention back to her. “I’ll be going, I won’t tell Jumin where you are, and you can come back whenever you’re ready to talk to him.”

Rika seemed a bit bland when it came to Saeran, and she hadn’t known why, blinking as she got into the car without another word and left. 

Saeran watched her car go before he sighed, relaxing by a ton before turning to smile at Bri. “I’m sorry about that, she makes me nervous, please, come inside.” 

Nervous? Bri decided not to ask. 

He led her inside and she marveled at the interior. It was grand like Jumin’s place, but on a completely different side. It was filled with light and soft colors, unlike the dark design of Jumin’s penthouse she had grown accustomed to.

“Whoa..it’s so pretty.” She whispered, gazing at the ceiling. “Thank you, I get pretty bored being out here alone.” She looked back to him, and he was looking at her. 

Unlike before, he seemed a bit more carefree. “Can I ask you a few things?” She nodded, and he led her to a small living room, where she sat on a chair, her suitcase beside her. 

“You’re in the RFA right? And Saeyoung recommended you stay here, so please, how is he doing? What’s he like?” He looked at her with the eyes of Seven, or, Saeyoung, but they were big and wide, filled with curiosity. 

“He’s doing wonderful, and he’s very funny.” Saeran nodded, leaning in to hear more, “He, er, likes to pick me up and toss me around, and hold me upside down.” 

The boy laughed, “That seems like something he would do. I wish I could see him.” He smiled, but his eyes were far away, as if he was imagining something, before he snapped out of it, “Oh, your room, yes, follow me.” Saeran stood, taking her out of the room and down a hallway, until she reached a room. It wasn’t big or anything, but she felt like she was back in her own room again. 

“Thank you very much.” She smiled at him and he bowed his head. “Your welcome, I’ll be outside if you need anything.” 

She had expected more questions, but he disappeared without a trace, leaving her to wander around the room, setting her suitcase on her bed and walking to the window. 

The sky was now clouded over, and she sighed. She had hoped it wouldn’t storm, but today just really wasn’t her day. Pulling herself away, she moved the suitcase, sitting on the bed before laying back. 

The ceiling was the most interesting place to her until she heard the soft drizzle of rain, followed by a door opening and closing. Saeran must’ve come inside.

Only then did she touch her phone, revealing to her that she had over fifty missed called, five of them being her brother and the rest being from Jumin. Text messages were littered through the times called. 

Jumin: Byeol, answer me, please. 

Jumin: Where’d you go? 

Jumin: I’m really worried about you.

Jumin: I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.

Jumin: Byeol please, pick up the phone.

Jumin: I really do love you.

She slammed her phone down on the comforter, and she pressed her face against it. It would be resolved eventually, and what she did was probably rash and stupid, considering how she was feeling now but, 

A door down the hall creaked open and closed.

She needed to see what happened with the twins. Seven, or Saeyoung now, was one of her best friends, and he seemed so sad at the mention of Saeran, the same sadness she saw flicker in his eyes when she would hug her brother or they’d do something together.

That was why. She knew he was a spy but she didn’t think he wouldn’t be allowed to see his brother. What exactly were they hiding from anyways?

Her phone buzzed again, signaling another call. It was from Jumin again. He seemed to call every five minutes. She stared at his contact picture, him asleep and being smothered by Elizabeth 3rd, while Harry stared innocently at the camera. 

Oh Jumin.

She pressed decline, and blinked back her tears. 

Bri needed to resist for now. Albeit mad, she was willing to push those thoughts aside to get to know Saeran, she wanted to help Saeyoung, because she knew she’d still be in that god awful place if she had been separated from Hyun.

Suddenly, a thunder clap boomed and she cried out, wincing and curling into a ball, and she heard something crash in the house, followed by a loud thump. 

There was silence for a few moments before she tore herself away from her bed, and shakily opened the door. She may have been scared of thunder but something was wrong. 

Another rumble sounded and she clenched the door frame, but she heard a whimper come from where she assumed to be the kitchen. Before another sound could follow, she rushed into the kitchen. 

“Saeran?” 

He was in the fetal position, a pot resting next to his head as his eyes were squeezed shut. “Hey hey…” So he was like her. 

They opened, looking at her pitifully and she rushed towards him, “Did something happen? Did you fall?” He shook his head. “Thunder.” 

Bri nodded understandingly and crouched beside him, her hands hanging off her knees. “I understand, I’m afraid-“ 

BOOM!

She fell in her ass and scurried up against the cabinet, shutting her eyes and covering her ears. 

After a moment or two, she peaked her eyes open to see Saeran looking at her again, before she offered her hand, “It’s okay...see? We can just...be against the cabinet together, okay?” 

He nodded, and she helped him crawl over. Neither of them spoke for a while, and it was silent aside from their heavy breathing and the occasional thunder. 

“Wh-why are you afraid of thunder? Aren’t you the soulmate of some CEO?” Saeran finally asked, and she blinked. 

Did everyone assume she was brave just because she was Jumin’s soulmate? 

She shook her head, but told him the reason without much thought. “If my mom was mad at me or my brother, she’d lock us outside when it’d storm.” 

Saeran stared at her and she wondered if she had said too much, “It wasn’t too bad...I found out I liked to play in rain puddles when it didn’t thunder.”

He continued to look at her to the point where it made her nervous, before he spoke, “You're like me, aren’t you?”

Like him?

“My mom didn’t like the thunder either, so she would yell at me and Saeyoung, and get drunk and break bottles against the wall, so I’m just scared something is going to fly at me.” 

Her heart stopped. They were alike.

Hyun never got physically attacked or harmed like she did, because he was never home when her mother or father got that mad. 

But that also meant she and Saeyoung were alike too.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, “We shouldn’t be alike in that way. No one should.” 

He tilted his head. “Is Saeyoung not afraid of thunder?” Saeran was like a child, and she didn’t blame him. She didn’t know how long he was with the twins mother. 

“I’m...not sure. It never stormed when I’ve been around him, I’m always with…” She trailed off. 

Jumin. She had always been with Jumin when it happened. Ever since she met him, she was always conveniently near him when it stormed. 

“Bri? What’s wrong? You’ve been in that room a long time.” She mentally cussed, curling up in a further ball behind his office room couch. 

It was storming and she could see the lightning from his giant windows, only adding onto her terror. 

“I’m coming in.” Jumin declared when she hadn’t answered. 

It had been a month since they met, and that’s when he found her, crying behind a couch because of thunder. How embarrassing.

She forced herself to stop remembering, and blinked. It had stopped storming as far as she could tell. “Your soulmate, right?” Saeran stood up and offered her a hand, helping her up. 

“Yeah…” A silence settled between the two and Saeran picked up the pot, setting it back on the counter. “How do you know so much about me?”

Saeran shrugged, “The news, plus V comes over here and tells me stuff sometimes.” His voice was flat again when he mentioned the bright, blue haired man. but she once again, didn’t ask. 

“Anyways, do you like fried rice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make all his personalities we know him as into one. He doesn’t like Rika and V, but he doesn’t despise them, instead he just kind of acts like Saeran at the ending of the secret end.
> 
> He interacts with Bri like Ray but with that child like innocence we see he has in his own route in the flashbacks, but even though Rika didn’t fuck him up, he’s still not exactly all there. He was abused just like Saeyoung and that’s scarring. 
> 
> Bri was also abused, but if you haven’t noticed it yet, her coping mechanism is shoving her own well-being aside for others, and refusing to acknowledge things at first.


	21. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS: 
> 
> Another Story

A day had passed since Bri had been with Saeran, and she enjoyed it for the most part. He was very sweet towards her, but albeit a bit jumpy, and he constantly asked questions about his brother.

She sighed, peaking over her book to watch Saeran strange some fresh flowers in a vase on the mantel. He fidgeted with them for a while, before he pulled away, proud of his work. His hands rested on his hips as she observed him.

Liking flowers and his quiet mannerisms were completely different from Saeyoung’s, but she guessed she would be in trouble if there were two of them, she didn’t know if she could handle that. He turned his head and the two locked eyes, and he smiled.

Bri smiled back, it wasn’t like she had been doing anything wrong, but she still felt awkward for being caught. Saeran wiped his hands on his jeans, before walking toward her. 

“What are you reading?” Bri looked down at her book, “I’m not really sure. I took this from Jumin’s because he had been reading it to me, Rika gave it to him, and apparently it’s the most boring book he owns.”

Saeran frowned, but she wasn’t sure if it was at the mention of Rika or Jumin, because he had the same reaction to both names, she hadn’t known what either of them had done to him. She was pretty sure Jumin hadn’t even known he existed in the first place.

“You talk about him a lot for being broken up.” Saeran states bluntly and she winced, “Well...he’s my soulmate, I do love him even though he messed up.”

She looked up at him, “I’m surprised I haven’t heard anything about your soulmate, to be quite honest.” Saeran raised his eyebrows, unamused. “I don’t have one.” 

“What do you mean you don’t have one? Everyone does.” She reasoned, “I think I would know if I had one.” Saeran ran a hand through his hair, “I’m already eighteen, almost nineteen, I didn’t meet anyone, I was here.” 

Her heart dropped. Saeran was all alone, and he never met his soulmate. “I thought you’d always meet them no matter what.” Bri said quietly, setting the book aside and pulling her knees to her chest, and he sat next to her. 

“I looked into it, apparently soulmates were just something to help us repopulate, and now we don’t need that anymore so some are being born without them.” He shrugged, and he seemed unbothered. 

“But don’t you feel...sad that you don’t?” He thought for a moment, and she couldn’t believe he even had to. “Not really, I kind of feel like it’s better to fall in love on my own. Soulmates are really just an artificial connection you have to someone to help repopulate. That’s why celebrities are perfectly fine without theirs.” 

She blinked, unable to find words to say. “You believe what you’d like, but you can still fall in love with your soulmate, it’s just more convenient.” He stood up, and walked out of the room, and out the back door to go look at his flowers, probably. 

Jumin and her connection was just artificial? Just a part of evolution?

Bri bit her lip when her phone rang, causing her to snap out of it, and pick it up. It was Saeyoung. She stood quickly and went back into her room, before answering. 

“Hello?” 

“Bri! How is Saeran? Is he okay? I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner, I got really busy. How are you?” He talked at the speed of light and she struggled to understand everything he was saying. 

“Whoa whoa, it’s okay. He’s doing fine, we both are.” A giant sigh of relief was heard as she walked to the bed, sitting on the edge, and laying back in her bed. 

“Like I said- I’m sorry.” He continued to ramble and apologize, “Seven-“ “I should’ve called as soon as Rika told me you got there-“

“Luciel-““ He wasn’t slowing down, “She’s always been telling me he’s fine but that’s all I ever hear about him and I’m so worried-“

“Saeyoung.” The red head got quiet, “Everything is fine, he’s doing fantastic.” He was silent for a few moments, before he spoke again, “You know my name…”

“Saeran told me, I like it.” Bri looked around the room, and noticed that Saeran had placed flowers in there too. “Thank you…”

A comfortable silence settled between them before she talked again, “He asks me about you all the time, he really misses you.” 

There was a sniffle and it took her a minute to register that he was crying, “Saeyoung! Are you okay?” 

“Yeah yeah..I’m fine. I miss him a lot too, I wish I didn’t have to do this and that he didn’t have to be isolated.” The phone was hit as she assumed he wiped his tears away. 

Maybe this was the time to ask why exactly, “Saeyoung, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to but, why are you and Saeran in hiding?” He sighed, and she leaned back onto her hand. 

“Our father isn’t a good person, and he doesn’t want people to know we exist, so he tried to hunt us down when we were kids.” Bri furrowed her brows, now, completely over the soulmate talk with Saeran. 

“Who’s your father?” Saeyoung coughed awkwardly, “Saejoon, the prime minister.” She choked on her spit, and he said nothing, allowing her to take it in. 

“Oh.” Was all she could say, and Saeyoung changed the subject, “I’m sure you’re wondering how the RFA is, yeah?” His voice was back his normal goofy self. 

“Yoosung got into sky university, your brother wants Jumin dead, Rika and V are still planning their wedding, and…” He trailed off, “And Jumin?” 

Her chest tightened when she said his name. She felt embarrassed after the stunt she had pulled, and now felt like it was uncalled for. 

“Jaehee says he hasn’t shown up for work since you disappeared and he barely shows up in the messenger, and when he does he asks me to track you down.” Bri gulped, “I…”

“You miss him, and I don’t blame you. I miss my soulmate everyday.” Saeyoung mumbled, and she was now confused. 

Saeran didn’t have one, but Saeyoung did…? “You have one?” She asked, shifting the phone to her other shoulder. “Everyone does.” 

“Well...your brother doesn’t.” He got quiet again, “Is that what he told you.”

“He didn’t meet anyone on his birthday, he was alone.” 

The line was silent for too long, and she looked at the phone, only to see he had hung up. She didn’t call back, decoding it would be better for him to be by himself for right now.

She sighed once more, setting her phone down on her bed before she stretched, and exited the room. There was a sound of rain again outside, but it was light, and didn’t give a feel of a storm, so she wasn’t too worried. 

Bri approached a window, watching the raindrops streak down the windows before she turned for the back door. She didn’t know if Saeran was still outside, but she was going to go out anyways. 

When the door opened, she felt a blast of cool air. It was still too cold to stand out in the rain, but standing under the porch seemed like a nice option. 

Closing the door behind her, she wrapped her arms around herself and stepped out, watching the rain bounce off flowers and the grass. 

Jumin really hadn’t come to work since she left? She bit her cheek, leaning against the house. Only now it was beginning to sink in about how badly she had probably hurt  _ him _ . 

Maybe what Saeran said was true about repopulating, but it did seem too much of a coincidence that they got along and understood each other. No one had ever made her feel the way she had about him. 

She had wanted to leave this place with hopefully Saeran in hand so he could be with his brother, but that seemed to be harder than she had originally thought, and now she was beginning to realize just how much she missed Jumin in the first place.

Bri looked around a final time, making sure Saeran wasn’t out there, before she went back inside, prepared to finally give Jumin a call. 

It was the least she could do anyways, after everything she had learned today she was lucky to even be with him, because he certainly wouldn’t have had interest in her otherwise.

The walk back to her room was too short for her liking, even with dragging her feet. Her phone had never looked more intimidating, but she dragged herself over to it. 

The lock screen was different from the first time she had changed it. It was now Jumin sleeping with Elizabeth and Harry, and the longer she stared at it, the more she began to feel horrible about her actions.

Quickly, she unlocked her phone, and went to her contacts. She clicked on Jumin, hovering her finger over the call button. 

He hadn’t deserved what she had given to him, and she was sure that the whole fiancé thing was against his will. So, without much thought she clicked call, and held it to her ear.

The one rang, once. Twice. 

It felt like an eternity. “Bri!” His voice was full of relief, and just as much love as she remembered when he said her name.

That was enough to make herself burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked back on where Bri blew up at Jumin, and realized how childish it was, but, it’s okay. She’s a fresh adult and she makes mistakes, what’s important is knowing when to apologize for those.


	22. Home

It had been two and a half days since Bri walked out of his sight and left him to deal with a mess. It had been two days since she last entered an RFA chat, and now everyone seemed to be avoiding him.

Sure it had been messy, but he did feel bad for not telling her, truly, he did. Elizabeth head butted his ankle, and Harry stretched on the other side of the couch. 

Even though most of her stuff was still here, it felt empty. His head leaned back to the back of the couch, and he stared at the ceiling. That woman his father wanted him to marry kept coming by to visit, or try to seduce him it seemed, but he wasn’t looking for anything but Bri. 

Besides, the woman hurt his eyes. She was truly a fashion disaster and he had no idea why Glam allowed her to parade about like that. 

His phone buzzed, signaling a phone call. He almost didn’t want to answer, as it would most likely be his assistant begging him to return to work. 

Jumin flopped his phone over, looking at the contact name, his eyes widened. 

It was Bri.

He quickly sat up and accepted the call, “Bri!” He couldn’t help but let out. His voice didn’t sound like his own, but it was probably because of all the emotions he was overcoming at this moment.

Upon him saying her name, he could hear her burst into tears. “Bri-?” Jumin questioned.

“Jumin, I’m so sorry I did that, that was so childish of me, I feel awful.” She sobbed, and he felt his heart squeeze in his chest. “I was so upset at the fact you never told me about Sarah I didn’t see what I was doing.” 

Her voice was choked, but he allowed her to speak, “Please, forgive me. I love you a lot.” Jumin sighed in relief, “It was my fault for not telling you in the first place, please do not cry. I love you too.” 

That seemed to make her cry harder, and he heard her mumble about how much she loved him and didn’t deserve him. “Bri, it’s alright, everything will be okay. We can fix this together like you wanted.” 

It took awhile for her cries to subside, but he was patient, he was used to hearing her voice everyday, but suddenly going without felt like a withdrawal from a drug. 

“Okay…” Bri finally said, and he smiled slightly. He was very relieved she had called, but he would be lying if the apology didn’t go a long way for him. 

“Will you come home now? Please?” He felt childish asking for her return, but at this point he didn’t care. “I will, just not now. I want to do something.” 

Jumin raised his eyebrow, “What would that be?” she was quiet for a moment, as if debating to tell him, “I met someone who I want to help, but I’ll be helping two people at the same time if I do.” 

He contemplated this for a minute, “Can I at least see you?” She blew a raspberry into the phone, “I’m not sure, you’ll have to ask Rika or Jihyun, they know where I am.”

Rika and Jihyun had known where she had been the entire time and they had refused to disclose it? “Ask Luciel too, this is his decision as well.”

Luciel too? 

He ran a hand through his rumpled hair, “Alright, I'll ask them, just please stay safe until then.” Bri laughed, and it sounded raspy from her crying. “Alright, once again; I’m so sorry and I love you.”

“I love you too, I’m going to go ask them now. I want to see you as soon as possible.” Jumin’s grip tightened on his phone, “Alright, I love you too. Good bye.”

The phone hung up and he quickly pulled it from his face to call the said three. Why Luciel was involved in this decision confused him but he didn’t ask why, and began to dial Jihyun’s number.

  
  
  
  


Bri wiped the dry tear streaks from her cheeks, and plugged her phone into the charger. It took her a minute to gather the courage to leave the room, as she was now emotionally exhausted from that day, and all she wanted to do was sleep, but she wanted to see if Saeran was okay.

There was a gentle sizzle and smell coming from the kitchen, and she slowly turned the corner. Saeran was leaning over the stove, cooking some type of meat, completely content with the way things were going. 

Bri could see he was wet as well, and must’ve gotten caught in the rain before all of this. As she turned back around to leave and take a nap, he noticed her. “Bri. Are you alright? I heard you crying.”

Stopping in her tracks, she turned and looked at him, “I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I talked to Jumin and everything is good again.” Saeran had looked back at the food once she began talking, but at the mention that she and Jumin were okay, his head snapped back up to look at her. 

“You’re leaving?” She shook her head, “Not yet, if you don’t mind, but Jumin wants to see me, but I told him to ask you brother and the other two.” 

Saeran looked visibly relieved for some reason, “I don’t care if he knows about me, as long as he doesn’t talk about it to the news or something.” 

“He wouldn’t, don’t worry.” Bri smiled at him, watching him returning to cook. A moment of silence passed between them, before she finally asked a question she had been dying to know the answer to.

“Saeran, if you don’t mind me asking, do you not like Rika or Jihyun?” Saeran shrugged, scooping what looked to be sausages onto a plate. “It’s not that I don’t like them, I’m just a bit uncomfortable around them.”

He turned off the stove and wiped his hands on a towel hanging from the oven handle below him. “I’m grateful they rescued me from my abusive mother after Saeyoung left but Rika didn’t used to be as mentally stable as she is now.” 

Bri listened with furrowed brows, leaning against the door frame. “She hit me a few times when she had a mental breakdown before she got her help. Jihyun would try to get her to stop, but she’d hit him too. After she did it a few times, he had her admitted to a mental hospital where they did some therapy and got her medication.”

She blinked at his words. Rika was mentally ill? She hadn’t noticed, which was good obviously, because that meant whatever treatment she was doing was working. “Even after she came home she apologized to me many times, but she doesn’t really talk to me unless she needs to, neither does Jihyun. So were civil.”

This was a lot to take in, and she had already felt drained from before. “I see…” She mumbled, but Saeran just smiled. “I’m fine, everything is fine, you’re here.”

“Oh, aw, thank you.” She smiled back at him, shaking his words from her brain. “I’m going to go check my phone to see if they approved, I’ll be back.”

He nodded and she walked back to her room. Saeran was always very sweet or blunt, but it didn’t matter to her, he was pretty cool to be around. 

Sadly, her phone didn’t have any notifications and so she just took it with her as she made her way back to the kitchen. She had hoped to have news if Jumin could come, but if she had to wait a bit longer, she could. 

What she couldn’t get over was Rika. Saeran obviously didn’t hate or blame her for her actions, so she wouldn’t either, but she couldn’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable. Hitting people never went over well with her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m wondering how long it will take for you guys to figure out something.


	23. Saeran Choi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread this and got sad i never finished it, so, im here to try to finish it!
> 
> in this chapter i changed over to calling Byeol, Byeol. I rp on twitter as her and she doesn't go by Bri, so I hope it doesn't get too confusing!

The day of Jumin’s supposed visitation, Saeran had been acting...strange. He was fawning over Bri far too much, giving her flowers, hugs, and more.

Despite having been told several times that she wasn’t going to leave just yet, he still seemed to frown at the mention of Jumin visiting, which was strange, as he had allowed him to come over.

Bri sighed, yawning as she stared out the window of the front of the house. It had been raining since she’d gotten there, as if the entire world was crying at the fight she had had with her soulmate.

“Bri..” Saeran had called for her again, and she turned around, watching him stand there awkwardly. He didn’t have a flower this time, but seemed to be standing there nervously.

“Yes?”   
His behavior was confusing to say in the least, but she assumed this was about his brother. 

“Can...Saeyoung come and see me?” Ah, she was right.

Biting her lip, she turned back to the window before turning back to him. “I dunno, I don’t know why he’s not allowed to see you anyways.”

Could it have been Rika’s fault?

No, she needed to stop suspecting her.

Saeran seemed to wither at her words and she stood up to comfort him, “I’m sure he’d love to see you.” 

The red head sulked next to her when a knock sounded on the door. 

“Who is it?” Bri asked, patting Saeran on the back. 

“Bri.” A deep voice said, and Bri pulled away from Saeran, who huffed, to open the door.

“Jumin!” She cheered, hugging him tightly, to receive a hug in return. “I didn’t think you were gonna come this early but I’m not complaining.” 

The man chuckled, his cheek resting on her head when he saw Saeran. “Luciel?”

“Ah- no, uh.” She pulled away briefly, “This is Saeran, Sae- I mean, Seven’s twin brother.” 

Jumin observed him for a moment before shrugging. “I was going to get mad for you living with another man but he doesn’t seem bad.”

Saeran gave him a confused look, before latching onto Bri’s arm, “Thank you?” 

Jumin didn’t like that though, but he figured he could deal with Luciel and Yoosung touching her, he could deal with the twins' clinginess to his...she wasn’t his girlfriend anymore, was she?

“Bri, are we still together?” He asked, and she looked up at him, “Oh, I didn’t know if you wanted to be after I yelled at you..”

Guilt clenched her chest and Jumin grabbed her hand, lightly tugging her away from the twin, before kissing her forehead. “Oh course I want to, love.”

Saeran seemed to glare at him, and for a moment, she could’ve sworn she saw Jumin glare back but she decided not to address it, in fear of ruining the moment.

“Is this the person you met and wanted to help?” Jumin asked, breaking the silence. Bri nodded, “Saeran and Luciel are twins, and they’re not allowed to see each other, and I wanted to help.”

Jumin arched a brow, “What’s the reason why they can’t see each other?” Bri shrugged, “I didn’t think it was my place to ask, so I’m not sure myself.” The two turned to Saeran, who shook his head for an explanation. 

“Byeol...can’t you solve this from our house? We know where he is, we can always come back.” At the mention of her leaving, Saeran looked at her in panic, “She can’t leave! I...I would be all alone again.”

The older male frowned, who was he to say if she could leave or not?

Bri sighed, “I..don’t think its right to just leave him here alone, and he can’t come with us.” Jumin huffed through his nose, this was very difficult.

“You’re not gonna leave?” Saeran perked up, and she hugged him. “Not yet, don’t worry.” 

Jumin watched the scene in disdain, and soon, he had a major reason to. The red head, while hugging his girlfriend with the whiniest of faces, gave him a smirk, as he kept talking in the same tone to her.

Oh this..

She eventually pulled away and Saeran’s face returned to normal. He was playing a dangerous game.

“I’m staying here with you then.” Jumin stated, “Jumin! You’ve missed too much work lately, poor Jaehee…”

Jumin shook his head, “They can manage, I’ll be staying here.” It was obvious Saeran couldn’t complain, and he was going to do whatever he wanted in front of him.

“..Fine, but Bri, we’ll keep planting my garden together right?” She nodded, and Jumin sighed.

This was going to be a battle.

A few days of arguments behind closed doors, glares and possessive nature took place before Jumin had decided to go back to work, he needed to get away, but he regretted it as soon as he came back.

“Jumin! Darling, I was so worried about you.” The pink woman named Sarah cooed, hanging off his arm.

“Let go, I want nothing to do with you.” He attempted to shake her off, but she was like a leech, blood sucking and hooked. 

“We have a date for the wedding now! Isn’t that lovely?” Sarah had let go, but she blocked his pat further into work, and Jumin looked to the side. “Assistant Kang?”

“I tried to stop them,” Jaehee pushed her glasses up, “But Mr. Chairman wouldn’t listen to me, and Glam kept talking over me about dresses.” 

Jumin sighed loudly, and soon another person joined the fray, his father. 

“Jumin! You decided to return.” He tapped his son’s shoulder, “I made up with Byeol.” His father seemed to frown at him, “You’re engaged, you shouldn’t be dating someone else.” 

He resisted the urge to scoff, “I am not engaged, and if I was, it certainly wouldn’t be with her.” His glare settled on Sarah before he walked off, going to the elevator to his room. 

Someone had quickly shoved their way inside the elevator, and they were panting harshly. “Jumin! Saeran!” He looked down at the familiar redhead, who was panting.

“He’s fine, so is Byeol, you could’ve messaged me about it.” Jumin welcomed the change in atmosphere, watching Luciel as he light up. “I’m glad he’s doing okay...her too!”

“Saeran has also seemed to haven taken an interest in Byeol, a little too much of one.” Luciel looked at him confused, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t think he is apart from her for too long, always clinging onto her and she has no clue. He’s quite the brat as well.” 

The twin blinked at him before chuckling, “Ahhh, I see. My brother has a crush on your girlfriend.” Jaehee choked on air at that, “Oh, Assistant Kang, I forgot you were in here.” 

“I will not pry.”

Eventually Luciel got off the elevator and left the building, leaving him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall figure it out yet?


End file.
